


Sigma : The Fourth Gender

by Deadmockingbirds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because there are male omegas in this story), ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha Cas, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anal Thermometers, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM elements, Beta Sam, Bottom Dean, Brat, Brat training, Bratting, CBT, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Doctor Kink, Domestic Discipline, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gabe and Cas not brothers, Gen, I dunno I'm in a mood, It’s got age play, Jack is Cas's son, Jealous behavior, Kissing, LOTS of Daddy kink actually, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Medical fetish kink, Multi, New gender Sigma, New species of human, Omega Michael, Other, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex Toy Dean, Sigma Dean, Some age play, Some angst, Soothers, Spanking, Subs, Swearing, Tattoos, Top Cas, Violence, binding, dd, doms, mentions of mpreg, mild age play, nipple rings, no one is related, non-con elements, okay?, rough kisssing, sam and dean not brothers, switch!Michael, switch!sam, tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Dean's never belonged anywhere.  Not at home, or at school, hell even on the road by himself he felt odd, not even comfortable in his own skin.  Since he presented as beta at twelve years old, it's been a long line of failed relationships, bad run ins with alphas, and betas, and one night stands with omegas.  Everything changes when he decides to buy the blue-eyed omega at the bar a drink.  Before he knows it, he's been dominated by an omega, is kissing Superman, eating pancakes in his boxers, and is about to join theHouseholdof Castiel Novak.  Hell, he might not even be beta after all.  Figures he'd be some new-aged fourth gender, or some shit.  This is either going to be the best, or worst situation he's ever gotten himself into.





	1. Beware the Sexy Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mock, what are you up to now? Well let me tell you. 
> 
> One day, I wake up to see my sweet Ducky friend has left me a prompt she fell in love with from our sweet Tori friend, you might know her, Outoftheashes (Both amazing writers if you haven't checked them out yet). I don't usually do well with prompts not within a verse I've already created. I've been able to do a few like with Make Me Yours, and 1000 Ways to Say I Love you, but otherwise the story has to come to me. 
> 
> This one just jumped in and took hold and before I knew it, I created an entire new race, and world for my Duck. 
> 
> It is ABO, so I borrow a lot of ABO Lore already present in a ton of Fanfic, but it gets a makeover, and the unique Mock Twist. You all know me by now. You know how this will go. I'm a one trick pony, and I admit that, but there's some variation within my tricks ;) 
> 
> Here is the prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> **Prompt: ABO, bottom!Dean, beta!Dean, top!others top alphas, and omegas dynamics. Alphas fuck whomever. Betas fuck Omegas, and more submissive betas. Omegas can fuck each other but generally get fucked**
> 
> **Dean didn't make the rules, he just tried to follow them. The problem was when he hooked up with an a/o couple (or pack). Dean figured he'd get his cock in some sweet ass, but somehow ended up on the receiving end. And it didn't look like it was changing any time soon. Would LOVE Dean's shock at being held down and fucked by an omega (he always assumed he'd be stronger, cos he's a beta) but really he's just a subby pack bitch, and the pack knows how to look after him <3 Loves: Spanking, cock cages, man handling, marking, come marking, subby Dean, dom others, love Sam, Gabe, Cas, Jimmy, Michael etc…**
> 
> As you'll see, I did not go the "pack" route. Not really my thing, and just wasn't what I was musing, so that part of the prompt wasn't included, but Dean _will_ be this AU's version of "subby pack bitch" he just won't be called that. I'm not 100% sure Jimmy will make an appearance. We'll see. From there, it's very close to the prompt for the first two chapters, and once I've finished fulfilling the parameters, it's just Mock time to go nuts and I did.
> 
> Sam and Dean are not brothers. Gabriel and Cas are not brothers. 
> 
> I've got nine chapters planned out for this and 3 written which I will post as close together as possible. 
> 
> I'm told the kink meme highly encourages multiple versions of the same prompts -- I hope to see your version someday if you give it a shot. Here's what Mock's crazy, wild brain churned out. Hope you like it!
> 
> FHW Update: I have three and a half chapters written for this one! I had to write all four together. As soon as I finish the one that's half done, I will post. :) Lots coming.

**Book I – The Claiming**

So I had a weird night last night. Weeeeeeiiiirrrd-weird. That's saying something for me, since I have a lot of weird nights, but this one takes the cake. See, it begins with me wanting to knock boots with this fucking sexy Omega, and ends with me eating pancakes in my boxers, and somehow pulled into the Castiel Novak _Household_.

~**~

I see him at the bar, the most beautiful Omega you ever did see. He's tall, with blue eyes, lean body, and a sarcastic smirk. _Man I'd like to sink my cock in him._ I head over, and sit down. "This seat taken? Can I buy you a drink?"

He looks me up and down. "Why yes, yes you can," he says. "Um, just a sec though, I'd better run it by my Alpha." He pulls out his phone, and shoots off a text.

I sit down, but my heart kinda sinks. This is the kind of Omega I could own. I just know it. I was always told I'd get a feeling when I met my match, and I think I might be getting some kind of feeling, y'know? But alpha isn't good. He's already owned, and I can't own him is what I hear. The most I can hope for is the alpha letting me in as a trio, but all that's complicated. "Alpha? If you have an _alpha_, how did you manage to get out of the house alone?" Not everyone ends up with an alpha, but when you do, there's usually protocol. Alphas are often more lenient with beta mates, but with omegas, they're generally more protective and with good reason. Omegas need to be protected, like it even. Thankfully our society has come to a place where we all can live the biology we _feel_ inside without as much worry, as before, back in the early times when things were awful.

He gets his text returned quickly. "Yep, he's cool with it. I'll take a vodka soda, twist of lime," he says.

I call the bartender over, and order that plus a beer for myself. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I say.

"It's Michael. And, I've got a different sort of alpha, he makes rules based on, well let's just say factors other than biology, though he definitely factors in biology."

Interesting. "I'm Dean," I say. "Still seems kind of strict though, if you need to ask permission to let someone buy you a drink."

"I'm still an omega, Dean."

Right, which means he submits to him, and with submission come rules. Omegas are naturally submissive, whereas betas can go either way, or even be switch-y. On occasion, Omegas can be dominant, but it's far less common. "Right, sorry. I'm unmated, don't know what it's like."

He looks shocked. "You're unmated? But you're, wow. How come no alpha's scooped you up for his _Household_? You'd make fine babies with his omega. I'd let you put one in me."

Alphas tend to make _Households_, but not always. Betas tend to do pairs, but will sometimes do a _Household_ if extremely dominant, that's more rare though.

I blush. "Jesus, Michael."

The bartender puts our drinks down; Michael takes a sip. "Too forward? Or did I hit upon something?"

_God the way he bites his lip._ My dick's getting hard. "N-n-no. I just," I sigh. "I suck at this." I actually don't. I never have problems taking anyone home, it's just _this_ guy. I'm suddenly an awkward teenage boy—though I've never even been _that_ . _What the fuck is happening to me?_

Michael analyzes me. "I think you might be what we're looking for."

"What?"

"I don't just have an alpha, I'm in a family. It's my night off from household stuff, they all insisted I go out, and see if I could find myself a nice bit of fun."

"But if you're in a family, couldn't you just… have fun with one or, all of them?"

"I could, but then how would I meet our at least one more? There are three of us, and as you know a _quad_ is the complete set. Cas and Sam found me, they want me to find our fourth. They are open to more than that, but four, one of each gender would be ideal."

Four, one of each gender? Did he say that right? I know I smell funny for a beta, but I'm still a beta. Sam's got to be the beta if Cas is the alpha. I don't worry about that for now though, because none of that matters at this point. "Whoa man, I just wanted to get to know you, I don't know if I'm ready to join a family."

"You know that's not how it works, not when it comes to an alpha. When Sam and Cas found me, they took me home, and that was that."

It's true, which is why I came to this bar in particular, and why I typically stay away from alphas. I did not expect to hit on a lone omega (mated omegas are usually with their mates in these sort of places), and have him tell me he's mated. But fuck, I'm done for. This guy's got some kind of hold on me, and the danger of continuing to talk to him makes my heart race.

He's an omega though, if a forward one, and he has no way of taking me himself. For starters, as a beta, I'll be naturally stronger than him since us betas make more of a particular kind of hormone, albeomalone, which is what makes us more dominant than they are. Second, the laws don't swing in his favor, and more in mine. Since he's mated, I can't lay any sort of claim to him, unless I want to contest his alpha, but were he unmated, I _could_ decide he's mine. And God help me, if I could, this is a rare case I might.

I'm not really _that_ beta, the one who forces omegas to come home with me.

"Your _Household_ sounds real interesting."

"It is." He smiles wistfully. "I love it though, I'm well taken care of, and if you think I'm hot, you should see my mates."

I sip my beer and contemplate such a situation. Were I ever in one, I would go willingly. These are the rules. I like the rules. The rules exist for a reason, and they work. While there's the odd case of abuse, in which case the ministry is pretty damn quick to pounce and remove, and help the abusee, while throwing the abuser down some dark hole, these sorts of _Households_ tend to work out how they're supposed to, somehow. Though I'm not really sure how they work never having experienced one.

Even those who decide to exist as pairs do too, like there's some kind of predetermined attraction for who you're supposed to be with, and who's supposed to be perform, which roles in your _Household_.

"So why are you, unmated?"

"There a reason you think I should be mated?" I say as gruffly as I can.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind. I want to have fun that topic's way too serious. Buy me another drink?"

I nod. Omegas aren't ever given license to buy alcohol. They're allowed to drink it, if their alpha, or beta says they can, but not buy it. If someone buys it for them, that someone is by law signing onto care for them. Their biology doesn't allow them to process alcohol, as quickly as an alpha, or a beta, and they need to be monitored. "How many you allowed?" I ask after I order.

"Up to five, and then I get pretty loopy. Cas will sometimes allow me a sixth if we're at home."

"Five? That's a lot for an omega." Most omegas I've ever known can handle three, maybe four. And they're not prone to lying about it, not only are there legal consequences for both parties, the monitor is allowed to punish the omega how he, or she sees fit whether the omega has a mated partner, or not.

"Mmmmm-hmmmm. You're welcome to call my alpha if you don't believe me."

I shake my head. "I do." Besides, bet he has a pretty ass to spank if he is lying.

Michael is sarcastic and funny, and fuck do I wish I'd found him first before whatever domineering alpha found him. He's extremely forward for an omega though, which I keep noticing in a few ways, like the way he puts his hand on mine for a moment while he laughs. Omegas aren't the most dominant of the Dakath Sharian species, but they do scent, and I know Michael's doing that now. We all have oil glands that live under various parts of our skin that secrete both at will, and on instinct. I'm not entirely sure, which it is for Michael right now. Maybe both.

As the night wears on, and we talk about everything under the sun, I make him laugh a whole bunch, and love the way his nostrils flare when I tease him. I get more drunk, and Drunk Dean does a whole host of fucking stuff, Sober Dean wouldn't do. I'm a flirty guy in general, but when I've had a few, I get more willing to share my scent, which is a super bad thing. Scenting and sharing scent are slightly different things. Michael scenting me is a declaration, _don't touch._ Omegas are prone to this. With them more often being the weakest of the sexes, scenting is one of the things that gives them power, and one of the ways they can send a message. _Scent_ is an oil, and it's rubbed into the skin of the would-be mate.

It's illegal to make a move on someone an omega has scented.

_Sharing your scent_ is different, it's some other kind of message, often an invitation when two Dakath's meet. You can emit it both consciously, and subconsciously. It's gaseous, meaning it floats into the air like a cologne. Not everyone is going to go crazy for your scent, but some will. It's a marker of compatibility.

Scenting and Sharing your scent are similar in that once a scent is on you, or surrounding you, it may lead to mate.

And while it's not exactly illegal for Michael to scent me without my permission (since the primal instinct to do so, is too strong to avoid it completely) it's not typical of an Omega you've just met, and asking is encouraged if possible.

I don't mind it though. Michael's, _fuck_ he smells like summer rainbows. I could roll around in his scent all fucking day, so he can go right on scenting me like that. _I hope I get to sink my cock into him with his scent all over me._

When I release my scent, Michael basks in the aroma. "Fuck, Dean. I have to have you. Will you come back to my place?" he says breathlessly, his lips begging to be kissed.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know what that means. I know they are a _Household_, Michael's made that clear, and when you agree to enter an alpha's home, his house rules apply. I might be having sex with more than just Michael – _but he said his mates were hot right?_ The more the merrier. That's my drunk brain talking, by the way. Though with how fucking good Michael smells, I'm preeeeeety sure sober Dean would agree. "I can't drive though, I've had too many." I'm not wasted, but I'm well past my legal limit.

"Sam was supposed to come get me anyway."

"Which one's Sam again?" He's told me all about the people in his house by this point, but we've talk about so much. Besides, I love hearing him say stuff in his smooth voice.

Michael nods. "He's the First Mate in our home. He's a beta, not an alpha, but it's hard to tell sometimes when he gives you a certain look, and fuck he spanks hard with his mammoth hands."

I laugh. "Do you get lots of spankings?" Fuck. I'm blushing. Picturing him getting a spanking does things to me though.

Michael bites his lip. _I want to bite his lip._ "I am currently the resident brat, though I have a feeling you could give me a run for my money."

"What?" I'm outraged. Besides, how could he know that? I've been, well-behaved all night.

He smiles with a smirk in his eyes. "You don't fool me. Not only do you _smell_ like a Brat, you have that look in your eye. You've already held back a few smart remarks."

This guy's got me dead to rights though, I didn't know you could smell like a brat. I let go one of my classic Dean Winchester smiles, the one that says that yeah, I am a cocky bastard. "Did you say somethin' 'bout a ride to your place, sweetheart?"

~**~

Sam _is_ stern, just like Michael said. Like more than I ever could have imagined. There's no other word for it. He immediately banishes us to the back seat, and I feel like we're little kids whose dad came to pick them up from softball practice. If I didn’t know better, I'd say Sam was an alpha. Only thing giving away he's a beta is his natural beta scent – which is also different from _his_ unique scent. All betas smell beta-y, alphas alpha-y, and omegas omega-y. _Except for you, who can't even smell right, Winchester._

"Is he mad?" I whisper into Michael's ear, barely able to keep from giggling.

Once you've mated, you can begin to interpret more specific scents your mates give off, like when they're anxious, mad, joyful, stuff like that. "He's concerned about you, Winchester," he says moving the hair out of my eyes, as if he's done it a hundred times.

"Concerned about me?" Michael doesn't expand instead nodding, and grabbing my hand. "Then why isn't he talking to me?" I probe.

"He will, just give him a few minutes."

I'm me though, and the silence is killing me, plus I'm drunk. "Hiya, Sammy. I'm Dean by the way, in case you were wondering."

"How come no one's been looking after you?" is Sam's response.

That sends a chill through me, fuck. "Um, ah that is…" It's an easy answer, but one I can't seem to get out without stumbling all over the place. "Because I'm an adult, dude. Also, I'm a beta in case you haven't smelled. I don't need someone looking out for me."

"You think you're a… oh, okay that makes more sense."

"What's that supposed to mean, Sammy?"

"We'll talk once I've had the chance to speak with Cas about this. You'll refer to me as Sam, or sir. Understood?"

I could contest that. Were it another beta, I might, but Sam is no ordinary beta, and I'm a little hesitant to get on his bad side just yet. _Though the night is young, folks._ "Yes, Sam." I kind of snap it though, and I don't call him sir. He wants a sir out of me, he can do more than pick up my drunk ass, ignore me out of (supposed) concern, and boss me around.

We pull up to a house that's, fuck it's massive, and beautiful. I can't remember the last time I lived in one of these things, hell even had sex in one. I live on the road, out of my car, and motels. Sam has softened some by the time we pull up, and since I get out of his side of the car, he stops me with a hand to my shoulder. "I apologize for my rudeness. I'll have Cas speak to me about that," he says. _He would tell on himself?_ "It's really nice to meet you, Dean."

I assume Michael told him my name in a text. "Nice to meet you too, Sam."

He smiles, and here in the moonlight, I can see how fucking beautiful he is too. In a different way than Michael. There's strength there, it's the kind of strength born out of angst, and torment, healed by love. "All right, in the house you two."

We enter the large foyer, with a large-ass chandelier overhead. "Cas is busy tonight," Sam tells us. "But he'll meet you in the morning."

"What's Cas doing?" Michael asks.

"Gabriel showed up," Sam says sounding both amused and annoyed. "They broke the fucking bannister again."

Michael laughs. "You ever seen two alphas have sex, Dean?"

"No." I have heard about it. It's rare that two alphas are compatible enough to have sex, but when they can, apparently it's something else. An all out battle for dominance to the end that's really fucking hot. Just thinking about it makes my cock hard, and I don't even know what Cas, or Gabriel look like.

"Well maybe you'll get to sometime. I highly recommend. In fact—"

"—don't even _think_ about it Michael."

"Oh fine. Spoilsport."

"Is that how you speak to me? I don't think so little one. Just because you have a guest Michael, don't think I won't pull down your pants, and spank you right here."

Michael's cheeks heat. "Sorry, sir. And um, please don't spank me now?"

And whoa, I feel the rush of it too. Sam's, fuck, Sam's even hotter like that. Michael pulls me to him in a very un-omega-like gesture, turning me into a human shield. Sam laughs. "I'm not going to spank you, so long as you behave yourself. Stay away from the bedroom."

"Yes, Sam. Where's Jack?"

"Who's Jack, again?" I think he did mention a Jack, but a lot of the night was spent imagining what he'd look like under me.

"Our kid. Sorta," Michael says. "Cas had him young, at eighteen. Jack's mother died in childbirth. Cas met Sam when Jack was little, and they raised him together. Jack's our age now, in his twenties, but since I'm a mate of the _Household_," he says trailing off.

"You have parental rights to him, as well."

"Yep. I've never insisted on a parental moniker though, other than the standard sir when appropriate, but Sam's Dad and Cas is Father."

"Jack escaped to his room, when Gabriel showed up," Sam says.

"Sooooo, guest bedroom number four then?"

"That works. C'mere Mug Bug, I want a kiss before you head off with Dean."

_Mug Bug?_

"Don't say a word, Winchester," Michael says under his breath, as he nearly _skips_ over for said kiss.

I expect it to be a little peck, of the goodnight variety, but it's like Michael's about to head off to war. Sam slides his hand up Michael's face in a gesture that says, _you're mine,_ and proceeds to look in his eyes for a good ten seconds. Michael's just, as gaga, staring into Sam's like he's the luckiest fucker on the planet. When their lips meet their eyes close, and their mouths open.

It's a long kiss, one that leaves Michael a bit weak-kneed. "Pancakes?" Michael says when they part, and Sam seems to know what that means.

"Would love that. And you Dean, c'mere," Sam says.

"Me?"

"There any other Dean's around?"

I make my way over. He fixes the hair that's fallen into my face, and the fucker scents me. I want to complain, I really do, because how dare he? but I remember that often it can't be helped, and even if it could, Sam smells like cozy rainy days, and hot coffeee. And like with Michael's, I really fucking love Sam's scent. _Warm; like home._ Sam kisses my forehead. "Goodnight, and behave yourself, Dean."

Guess I'm staying the night. There better be some damn sex involved in all this weirdness. "Sure thing, Sammy."

Suddenly, he pulls me flush with his body, and swats my ass. _Hard._ Tears actually prick my eyes. "What did I tell you in the car?"

In all the talk of sex and watching kisses, so hot they fry my brain, I forgot I've stepped over the threshold into a _Household_, which comes with its own brand of rules. You break'em, you buy the consequence whether you know what they are, or not, which is why it's a really good idea to a) inquire about house rules when you enter, and b) be on your best behavior, but of course I didn’t do that. "Sam. _Sam,_" I squeal into his shoulder, which don't know how the fuck I got here other than the comfort of it's really fucking nice.

But apparently the one isn't enough and he proceeds to give me three more, which I take as best I can. The only way out of something like this when you enter another's home is to leave, and I don't wanna leave. I want to have sex with Michael.

Man though, do I _ever_ feel chastised, and only from four little spanks. Sam is some kinda discipline magician. He turns my face up, to look at me sternly, and while I know he means business, there's great care there too. "Sam, or sir, in this house for you, got it?"

It's on the tip of my tongue to retort that he first said it in the _car_, but I do get what he really means, and I do not feel like more of what he just gave out. I know how this works—what if he gives me a full spanking next? "Got it, Sam. I'm sorry."

"_You_ are trouble," he says almost laughing. "Cas'll learn you." What does that mean? "Go with Michael, before I turn your cute ass over my knee just 'cuz."

Holy shit. I grab Michael's hand and let him drag me up the stairs. I swear I can hear Sam laughing behind us.

~**~

We have to pass by the main bedroom. That'll be the room where Cas, Sam and Michael sleep. I can hear crashes, moans, and cries of names mixed with curses. I can tell Michael _totally_ wants to crack the door, and I'm game, but he shakes his head. "I will be in so much trouble. Some trouble is fun around here, but some is decidedly not."

"C'mon, live a little. What's it gonna cost you, a spanking? So what, no one ever died from a spanking."

"You do not know Cas." The look he has on his face right now, it's kinda scary to be honest. _Who is this Cas guy?_ This would be the perfect time for me to leave. It's the _worst_ idea ever to be in a strange alpha's home.

I don't though. Instead I let Michael continue to pull me in the direction of 'guest bedroom number four'.

When we get there, he shuts the door, and something changes.

When two same-gendered Dakath get together, there's a battle for dominance, the result forever changing the roles in the relationship, should the dominant choose to go ahead with it. It's not a winner, loser-type situation. It's about biology. The most dominant will win every time – studies show, and all of that.

When an omega has sex with anyone other than another omega, it's a given who's gonna dominate who, but Michael's acting like he's about to fight me. "Michael?"

"Tell me Dean, have you _ever_ won one of these?"

"One of what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"A _contest_?"

"Yes."

"I've never had to fight an omega. Omegas _always_ submit to me," I tell him. It's true. "And last I checked, you're an omega."

"That's exactly my point, Dean. You don't fight omegas, which I gather is why you have sex with them. Have you ever won against another Beta?"

I look at the ground. "No."

"That's okay, my darling. That's why I like you. It doesn't mean you're not strong, it just means you're not very dominant."

"I'm plenty dominant," I say.

"Oh please. You're a _huge_ Brat," he says taking off his shirt and by god, Michael without a shirt is something to write sonnets about.

"Look, none of that matters anyway, you're an omega," I insist, my face heating with anger.

"I am, and I'm proud to be. I love submitting for my mates, I love everything about being an omega and wouldn't change it, but I'm no ordinary omega," he explains undoing his pants.

I am still fully clothed. I feel like I'm on the precipice of something fucking huge, and I don't mean Michael's huge cock – which what the fuck, Omegas are _not_ supposed to have cocks that huge, I know; I've fucked a lot of them – and can't make move to unbutton my pants yet.

"I want to _contest_, and I'm going to win this one. I'm going to hold you down and stick my huge cock up your ass."__

_ _"What do you mean _this_ one?" Yeah I'm stalling, because do I want to do this? No. Yes. Yeah, I totally fucking do. Besides, I highly doubt he'll win._ _

_ _"As I said, Cas and Sam said I get to choose our fourth. I want someone I can dominate, whose pretty ass I can spank when he misbehaves, and you Dean Winchester have _spank me_ stamped to your forehead."_ _

_ _"But I was so good!" This is infuriating. How could he have known that? "Know what? Fuck you Michael." I crack my knuckles. It's on. I'm going to own you."_ _

_ _"You're going to regret that." Michael smiles. "Bring it."_ _


	2. When an Omega Claims You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have already noticed, I'm not following any sort of rules. I make the rules ;) Hope you're enjoying this!

  
_The truth is, I don't know what the truth is._

~**~

"You do know what this will mean if you engage, yes?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, you'll be _my_ omega, _if_ I decide to keep you."

"Well not in this case, since I'm mated. If you win you get me for the night at best, but I can decide _we_ keep you if I win."

In earlier times you could 'win' an omega from an alpha if you proved more dominant than the alpha, which meant challenging the omega, and the alpha. That practice has since been terminated, except in very narrow-minded areas. The omega suffered too great being torn from one mate and thrust to the next.

Mating in general forms a deep bond hard to undo. Our rules are meant to make everyone feel better, and not worse, while working with our biology.

"Fine. Will be the best sex of your life," I say.

"I don't doubt it, Dean," he says dropping the 'big mean scary' dominant act momentarily. "I look forward to it, and many more."

I'm pissed that he's being so nice, yet cocky, so I remove all my clothes down to my boxers in a huff. _He'll be sorry when I'm sinking my cock into his sweet ass._ For a moment anyway, and then he'll be glad I won, as he moans his way to the best orgasm of his life.

When I'm down to my boxers, I can tell he's admiring me. "Like what you see?"

He bites his goddamn lip again, making me want him more. "Very much. You're gorgeous, Dean."

That makes me blush every bit as much as Sam's baby spanking did. I'm not used to getting intense compliments like that. I know I'm good looking, and desired, but more often, I get the standard, 'you're hot' kind of comments. Michael looks like he really wants me for more than just sex. He wants _me._

His dominant sneer returns, and I know it's time to begin. We circle, as best we can in the room, which I wouldn’t exactly call small, but for this kind of thing it is. I see an opening, and I pounce feeling good I got the jump on him for all of five seconds.

Michael uses the momentum to spin me and slam me onto my back on the floor. _Holy shit he's strong._ I did not expect this. Most omegas bend like licorice, but not Michael. I think, fuck, I think he's stronger than me. I sober up real fast and actually try like I would with a beta, or an alpha.

I have, foolishly, _contested_ a couple of alphas I fancied – not many would bother to _contest_ an alpha, of course I did – but none of them wanted to keep me. _I'm too fucked up._

This can't be over, so quickly though, can it? I struggle to move, and I just _can't_, not with the way Michael's got me pinned. God he's fucking strong, how did I miss that?

"Trouble?" Michael says.

"Fuck you, let me up."

"You sure? If I let you up that means I automatically win."

"Fine no, not yet."

"Okay, I'll wait," he says.

_Cocky, arrogant, bastard!_

Goddammit though, even my body's betraying me as it starts making slick in preparation for the sex to come. Both betas and omegas make slick; alphas do not, which is the other reason alpha-on-alpha sex is so hot, it usually happens completely slickless. You can buy slick in a bottle, and on occasion – so I'm told – a pair of alphas will have the wherewithal to stop and slick up, but more often instinct takes over, and they're too mad with passion.

"Uggaaaaaahhhhmmmph," I groan, as I try to remove the rock that is Michael, or at least get myself out from under him, but no such luck, and slam my head against the ground when nothing works. "I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

No I don't, but I wish I did.

"I'm going to take these off now," he says referring to my white boxers, "be a good boy and don't move."

Ha, right! As soon as he moves down and slides his fingers underneath the waistband, I move. I'm able to twist, and for a moment I have hope, but once again, it's short-lived, only now I'm worse off, on my belly, one of my arms pinned underneath me, as Michael easily pins the other against my back, and pulls down my boxers enough to expose my ass. "Look at this," he says rubbing his fingers between my crack, causing me to fucking moan – his fingers feel so good there. "You're dripping, Dean." A finger easily slips inside, and I push back into it. I don't mean to, but it just feels so _good_. I want, I really want. I forget for just a second that an omega just overpowered me in less than thirty seconds.

"Know what I think?" Michael says, as he fucks me with his finger. "I think you want to be a good boy for someone, but no one's given you proper care, or the chance."

"Screw you, Michael," I say between moans, enjoying what he's doing, all the while still not totally giving in. It's like, the coffee break between the part where I kick his ass, and then fuck him.

Michael laughs. _I love his laugh._ I get the impression it's hard to make him belly laugh like he has been all night with me, but I seem to be able to do it. _Love that too._ "I will be screwing you, my dear, but I feel you. Roll to your right, I'll allow it, and give me your other hand."

"No. Forget it Michael, I don't concede."

"What? How could you not? You can't even move Dean, and you like this too much," he says making his point by adding another finger.

And oh Jeez… Jesus, Jesus God Murphy. Fuuuuuck. I can't think for a good five seconds. "Mmmmm…huhnnnngggh, yeah, mmmmm…"

"Roll, hand, Dean," Michael reminds me.

"Oh, huh," I say already feeling a little float-y. I feel myself falling away to instinct. Thing is, people talk about this sort of thing like it's _just_ to do with strength, but it's not. It's about how dominant, or submissive you are, and it takes something of this physical magnitude to make it come out. It triggers a series of biochemical reactions, depending on what the other does for you, at a visceral level, and either turns on the more subby side of you, or the dominant.

Right now I feel myself going into sub-overdrive, and it's happening so fast I'm quickly losing control over my desire to even _want_ to fight him. I just want to bow at his feet, and beg to suck his cock. It's happened for me many times, just never with an omega, and never this quickly.

I do as asked without thinking about it, and he pins both hands behind my back without any problem. Even though I know how this is happening, I still can't fucking believe it, and I'm shocked. Man though, once again this shows how much us Dakath are ruled by our biology. I know I'm stronger than this, but it's Michael, his energy makes my body respond with hormones that weaken me for him, _get me being all subby._

Knowing this I make another push to swing the pendulum back my way before it's too late. I fight, and try to struggle, but I might as well be asleep for all the good it does me. "Shhhh, sweetheart. I'm going to take good care of you. I mean, first I'm going to fuck you senseless, but after that."

I shiver, my whole body quaking for what's to come, as I feel the head of Michael's giant penis at my wet entrance. "C'mon, spread your legs for me," he says.

And dammit, I do. I can only go so far though with the way my boxers are still around my thighs, and I whine at not being able to go further for him. "That's okay, you're perfect. I love you like this, pinned down, struggling just enough, ass only just exposed, your thighs still trapped by your boxer shorts. It's the best, Dean."

I relax knowing he's pleased.

But despite the fact that I'm plummeting into the depths of subspace at light speed, I'm still aware of the shock I feel that an omega has managed to pin me down, and fuck me. And he is fucking me. Good. His gargantuan cock feeds into my ass slowly, and I can feel my slick surrounding him, welcoming him in with red carpet treatment.

_How did this happen? and so easily? I was supposed to be fucking him._ Part of me is still in shock, and the other part of me is relishing, oh god _adoring_ the way I'm being manhandled and owned. _I want to be a good boy for Michael._

"That's it," he coos. "You look beautiful, Dean. You enjoying that sweetheart?"

"Noooo…mmmmmm-unnnnngghhhh-yeeeeeah. More, please Michael. _More_. Want to be closer to you."

"Let go. Let go, Dean. I'll get as close as you want."

He doesn’t let me go though, as he continues to fuck me hard enough to show me my place. I respond by nestling onto his cock, bearing down, and allowing him easier access.

"I knew you were a subby-subby boy."

I'm deep in subspace now, which is a bit like being hypnotized, or even meditation. I'm still here, still me, just more pliant and float-y, open to suggestion. I want more of Michael – more of his bone-crushing hold on me, more of his cock in my ass, more of the praise he continues to breathe into my ear.

Eventually all of it builds to the climax, where we literally climax. Instinctually, I beg him to let me. No submissive would ever dare come, providing they could help it, without asking; it's just not in a submissive _not_ to ask, and beg and plead for the privilege.

Michael pulls out to come on me, marking me, surrounding me in his scent both with his oil glands, and in the air. When he feels I'm sufficiently marked – I have no doubt other marks are to come, but while apparently he's more dominant than I am, he's still an omega, and the come and scent will satisfy him for now – he lifts my boneless heap that used to be my body, onto the bed, and curls around me possessively.

Fuck it, it's over now, he wins. I snuggle into him, and make my new home Michael's chest. He laughs fondly. "I knew it. You're a sweet, sweet sub," he says kissing my crown.

"H-How did you do that, Michael? That was amazing." Shocked as I am at being held down and fucked by an omega, I can't deny how perfect that was, even as I'm already dreaming about how I'll overpower him next time. You can contest a dominant, as many times as you want, but you have to be willing to risk the consequences. The first time, is kind of the freebee, the only consequence being the one who dominated you might call for your papers, but after that he can punish you how he sees fit. Challenging your dominant is seen as misbehaving, which is why most subs don't do it; subs prefer to behave.

"Because it was right, sweet boy. You were made for me, for this family."

I'm shocked again. This is usually the part where I'm dropped on my ass by some asshole alpha, or beta, and I have to get through the brutal fucking subdrop on my own. No that's not allowed, it's illegal to leave a sub without proper care afterward, but I never report it. Fuck them. I don't want to go through all that. I tried once, and it's a court process that just breaks me worse than the subdrop itself.

"You're keeping me?"

"Mmmm-hmmmm. Told you I would be." He nuzzles his face into my neck till I laugh.

We go a few more rounds, each time Michael dominating me within seconds, to the point I don't even try to fight him. I don't want to. I just want to be a subby boy for him. I quickly determine I'm not fucking anyone, anytime soon, but y'know? right now couldn't give a fuck, as I roll over, and beg Michael to take me again.

By the end of the night, I do have bruises, and hickies and other love marks, all of them wrapping around me like blanket.

After all that, we just talk. Talk, and laugh, and talk some more. We argue a little about some things we don't see eye to eye on, but we're mature enough not to let that stop the easy flow of conversation, and accept the other for who we are. I fall asleep clinging to Michael like an octopus, and have the best sleep I've ever had.


	3. Sex and Pancakes

In the morning I wake up with a start, the whole night rushing back to me. "Holy shit, what did I do?" I move and am alerted to the fact that every bone and muscle in my body hurts. Fuck it. I curl back into Michael. He did this to me, he can give me some love.

This is usually the part where I get kicked out of bed, and stuffed in a shuttle, and taken back to wherever my car was left. I know what Michael said last night, but I still wait for it to come, and cling onto what I can get before it does. Maybe after this I will settle down. Find myself a nice omega to take care of. _Who you kidding Winchester? You couldn't keep a house plant alive._

Michael feels me stirring and opens his eyes. He smiles. "Morning sunshine." Not seeming to care about my fucking morning breath, he kisses my lips. "I like this," he says. "I'm going to ask Cas if we can do this sometimes. He'll want us in the big bed, and with Sam when he's away at medical conferences, but maybe once in a while he'd let us do this."

Oh yeah that guy. Cas. He sounds like a real barrel of fun. "Medical conferences, eh? What's he, like a doctor, or something?"

"Surgeon actually. Brain. He's really fucking smart," Michael says wistfully. Oh yeah, he's gaga for the guy. Everyone around here is for some reason, though I can't understand why. He sounds like a real killjoy. "C'mon, I have to get breakfast started for everyone. You can sit there looking pretty for me while I do."

As he gets up, I squint after him trying to figure out what he just said. "What are you, like the housemate or something?"

"You do recall I am the omega of the _Household_, yes?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"—but I dominated your ass?"

I blush, but he totally did, and I can't deny it. "Yeah."

"You're really not used to any of this are you? I can see you understand alpha, beta, omega dynamics, but I get the sense you've not experienced healthy ones."

I get hard (and I don't mean my cock), steeling my eyes, not wanting to answer that.

"You don’t have to share that with me until you're ready, but," he sighs. "Allow me to explain. Yes, I'm the omega, so _I_ look after the house, and the kid, and I love it. I enjoy taking care of my family, Dean. I also enjoy being held accountable in that area when I fuck up. I trust Cas, or Sam will do so. Speaking of which, let's get down there before Cas does. He likes his coffee hot when he comes down from his shower."

Wow that's fucking intense somehow. Everyone really bows to this Cas guy. _If he wants my submission, he can earn it like Michael did._ Fuck that guy.

I get out of bed and Michael hands me a pair of his boxers. "A clean pair for you," he says with a kiss to my lips.

I reach to grab my jeans after I put Michael's boxers on – yeah mine are pretty gross – he smacks my ass. "Ow!"

"No way, Dean. That's enough clothes. I want everyone to see my work of art."

"You possessive bastard." He wants them to see he owns my ass. "Why let me wear boxers at all then?"

"You just said it, I'm a possessive bastard. I'm not ready to give all of you away yet. I mean, I'll have to, but I'm keeping this for me at least through breakfast," he says grabbing my cock, which perks up like a puppy for him. "Besides, those need washing, which _I_ will do for you."

I glare at him, but he's not fazed in the least. "Come, let's brush your hair, and teeth and make you look pretty for Cas."

I follow him to the bathroom, not willing to test him, I'm not in subspace, or anything like that, but I'm still feeling fairly subby. _Michael just seems to do that for me._

He's dressed in a green, V-neck t-shirt, and clean pair of jeans, and I'm in fucking boxers, but whatever I guess, seems warm enough in here. If that's what Michael wants, I'll do it. I think I'm falling in love, but I'm hesitant to dive in just yet. _Still plenty of time to fuck this up, and have him never wanting to speak to me again._

Michael is super fucking happy, and pretty sure it's because of me, as we stroll down the stairs holding hands, but all the joy is wiped off his face when we arrive in the kitchen. I don't get it. I try to see what's making Michael look like someone killed his dog, but I just can't. Tears start streaming down his face, as he pulls the coffee pot out analyzing it in extreme disbelief that there's coffee in it (half-filled, someone's taken some) and that it's still hot.

I start freaking the fuck out inside. I don't know what to do to make it better, because I don't know what the fuck is wrong. I do see the omega in him now, the one that needs a strong presence to please, and take care of. He's soft now, and kinda falling apart if you ask me. I run a hand through my hair wondering if I should take the coffee pot from him and bury it in the backyard, or kill all the coffee in existence for that one coffee pot's crime of putting that look on his face.

Michael might be a possessive bastard, but I'm a protective one. _I'm going to kill all the coffee._

Thankfully, before I do something that will most likely end up being foolish, Sam walks in. He's badly disheveled, his floppy hair all over the place, looking like he had the daylights fucked out of him, and I'm guessing he probably did, by _two_ alphas. _What would that be like?_

When he sets eyes on Michael, he goes into major Top mode, helping Michael set the offensive coffee pot down in its holder, and crying into Sam when Sam takes him in his arms. "It's okay little one, I'm sorry," Sam says running fingers through his hair.

_Okay, what the fuck is going on?_

"I-I-I was supposed to make it for him Sam. _I_ make Cas's coffee for him," Michael says half-angry, half-broken-hearted, while my heart breaks to fucking pieces.

"I know sweetheart, and he's sorry, but he got called in, and he wanted to let you spend time with Dean."

"But he could have come woken me. I would have made him the coffee before he had to go, I would have got to show him Dean."

"I know, but you know Cas is going to put your needs, especially on this one, at the top of his priority list. He knew you'd be upset, but it was more important you have the time with Dean."

Oh god this is my fault. I worry my lip. I'm out for sure now, aren't I?

"And um," Sam takes a big breath, "he took Jack to school. Jack asked for a ride, and Cas didn't see any reason to refuse him, especially since he's leaving for two days after work. Medical conference."

That's it. That sets Michael off sobbing into Sam's shoulder, saying things like, "I take Jack to school," and "I help him pack for his trips," as Sam sways and coos at him. Sam spies me, with a look on my face that probably says just how confused and worried I am about this whole thing. He tries to explain. "Michael's role in our family is to look after us. He doesn't like when you do something he deems his responsibility. I tried to do my own laundry once and almost got my hand ripped off. If you're really lucky, he'll allow you to help him."

That makes me feel better somehow.

"It's not your fault," Sam says, apparently able to read my mind. "Cas would have made this decision no matter who you were. He could smell how happy Michael was. Both you, and Michael will have to accept Cas's decision."

Huh, I've never truly had to do that before. _My parents were both betas._

"You want to help me, help Michael, Dean?"

"Anything," I say.

"Pass me the wooden spoon in that drawer there," he says pointing.

"Sam, nooooo," Michael says.

"C'mon, you know you'll feel better. Hands on the counter, please."

Michael obeys him, but tears are still streaming down his face, the quiet sobs making his upper shoulder girdle hitch, and I hesitate handing Sam the spoon in my hand. "Spoon, Dean." I'm not sure. "Look, I know you don't know me well, and I can see you're protective of Michael, I like that, I'm happy to see that, but he needs this. I won't hurt him, well, anymore than is necessary."

"But, he said no."

"Of course he did. No one likes being spanked with a wooden spoon, but he always feels better after. You'll see." And when I still hesitate. "Tell you what, if I'm wrong, and he's not fine after, I'll let you go nuts on my ass with it. Deal?"

Sam does not have to make deals with me that he is says a bit about my state right now. I like the deal though, so I nod and hand him the spoon.

He's already got Michael's pants and boxers down, exposing his ass, which already has some cute little bruises on it, ones I noticed last night, probably from other spankings. Sam starts in with the spoon at a hefty pace that has Michael crying harder, and lifting his feet. "Ow, Sam! That hurts."

"Supposed to my love. C'mon, put your head down, sink into it."

Michael stacks his fists one top of the other, and puts his head down on the top one. His face winces with pain, as Sam continues right on spanking him through a nice shade of pink, and into an angry red. I can tell how much it hurts, and wince right along with him at some of the particularly hard whacks. All the while, he's beautiful. Michael getting spanked like this is tender, an intimate thing I feel privileged to get to see.

Sure as the sky is blue though, Michael does calm down. He stops crying, and his breathing evens out. His hands are flat now, his head resting on them on the counter, as Sam rubs his likely smarting ass. "Dean, in the cupboard there, is a bottle of aloe. Would you grab it for me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

I grab it, and Sam spends some time smoothing it over his freshly spanked skin, pulling up his boxers and pants for him when he's done. Sam stands him up for another hug. "All better?" Sam asks.

Michael sniffles. "Yeah. Thanks, Sam."

Sam raises his eyebrows over me as if to say, "see?"

Yeah, I fucking see. Sam knows exactly what to do in this kind of situation, which highlights for me how much I do not. Not just in this situation, but many others in my life. I take my hat off to this guy. Sam leans Michael's head back and kisses his forehead, wiping Michael's tears away with his thumb.

"There now, go look after Dean, make sure he's not traumatized, and then I want breakfast on the table – we have a guest," Sam says not looking happy about it.

Sam turns Michael to me and he puts his arms around me. For the first time, I feel like I'm comforting him even if Sam eluded to different, and Michael scents me like crazy. _Ahhhh, I see what Sam meant._ I was still freaking the fuck out. Michael's scent instantly calms me. It also helps we've just had sex a whole bunch, which strengthens his scent's affect on me. I immediately relax while still offering my comfort.

"Who's our guest?" Michael asks, which surprises me, since I thought I was the guest.

"Gabriel," Sam says and it's heavy.

Michael laughs, squeezing me tight. "That why you look like that?"

"Partially. The man's insatiable. Thank god I smelled your distress, or I'd be there still."

"I think you look beautiful, all well-fucked like that," Michael says.

"I look like a whore," Sam says sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "And Cas says I have to, ugh." He lets his head fall onto the table. Knowing how stern the man is, it's damn adorable watching him pout.

"Said you have to what?" Michael urges.

Sam lifts his head. "Said I have to make him _comfortable_, because Cas is a fucking sadist. I'm home from work until Gabriel decides to leave, which might be never at the pace he's going." Sam lets his head fall back down to the table. "I'm running away." He's not going to be running away very fast at that pace though.

I quirk my lips at Michael narrowing my eyes in concern. "Come," he says leading me to a spot near the counter. "Up. I want you sitting right here on this counter, so I can look at you while I cook."

I let him help me up, even though I can do it myself, still looking over at Sam who I think has closed his eyes. "Don't worry about him," Michael says quietly. "He likes the game with Gabriel, as much as anyone else. Gabriel does something to him inside, brings out the small bit of brat in him, which Sam likes to pout about."

"But he, the whore thing…"

Michael leans into my ear. "Oh Dean. Sam loves being Daddy's whore. You'll see."

_Holy mother fucking shit._ Yeah, okay, I really want to see that, sorry Sammy.

"Can't I help you with something? I feel like a tool just sitting here."

Michael's eyes get dangerous. "No. Your job is to sit there and look pretty. I make the breakfast."

"Whoa. Yes, sir. Can I have some of that coffee at least?" What? I'm asking him to get it for me, which he likes, and pretty sure that spanking really did make him okay with the whole Cas-making-his-own-coffee-this-morning-thing. I think.

"I'll get you a coffee. You sit your pretty ass there. You take cream and sugar?"

"Just cream please."

Michael makes me the perfect coffee, and I'm enjoying sipping on it, as I watch sexy Michael whip together pancakes like a pro, as Sam continues pouting even declining Michael's offer of coffee. Okay yeah, this is pretty fucking entertaining. This _Household_ is weird, but I'm really starting to fall for it. It's got a really cozy feeling.

I lean over to snag a piece of bacon, which I think is going to get my hand slapped, but when I pout at Michael, he nods, and I take three slices. As I'm polishing off my third slice, Sam's head snaps up. "Tell him I'm peeing – for the next five years." Sam runs out the back of the kitchen.

Before I can piece all of that together, I hear a new voice. "Sam. _Sam?_ Oh, good morning Michael. Who do we have here?"

Oh yeah. This is an alpha all right. His energy fills the whole room, hardly making space for anything else in it. He's not even the largest alpha I've ever seen, yet it doesn't fucking matter; I'm kinda mesmerized watching him do something, as simple as adjust his suit jacket. My heart's beating out of its fucking chest. "Um D-D-Dean, sir," I say. I've never met an alpha like him. _How the hell did Sam run away from this guy?_

"Good morning, Gabriel. Stop scaring him," Michael says.

How does Michael talk to him like that? No stuttering.

"C'mere little one," Gabriel says with a wink, and then pulls him away from his pancake flipping to kiss him deeply. Michael's panting, staring in awe at the alpha when Gabriel pulls away. Alpha's tend to have that affect, especially on omegas.

"Does everyone call him that?" I blurt out.

"That's his nick," Gabriel says.

"There seem to be a lot of those," I say feeling a little more comfortable knowing Michael's willing to, oh god, protect me from the sexy, smoldering, alpha.

"You'll have one soon enough," Michael says, which makes me a little uncomfortable. I still don't feel like any of this is really mine. I'm not sure I deserve it. "Cas will give you something we'll all use, and I'll have my own for you of course."

"Yeah, and I'm calling you green eyes for now. Michael, love a coffee," Gabriel says stealing a slice of toast.

"Gabriel, crumbs! I will get you a coffee, and whatever you want, just ask."

I get the distinct impression Gabriel does not like Michael's tone, which was less playful the his initial one. "Didn't Sam come down here to spank you?"

Michael knows he's about to get lectured. He looks down "Yes, sir."

"Eyes up here, Michael. You still seem a little riled. I know you wouldn't take that tone with me otherwise."

"I'm sorry, sir. Maybe a little, but the spanking did help."

"Very well, but I've got my eye on you, and I am sorry about the crumbs. Would you get me a plate?"

Michael smiles, and nods.

"Speaking of misbehaving boys, if Sam doesn't get his bubble butt out here soon… where is he?"

"Something about peeing," I say.

"For five years," Michael adds winking at me.

"I see. That's fine, I can wait, the anticipation of what's waiting out here for him will kill him." Gabriel takes a seat with his toast, which is now on a plate, as Michael fixes him a coffee.

My cock is kind of excited about whatever Gabriel's going to do to Sam. _If Sam ever comes back._ I go back to watching Michael stack pancakes onto a plate, and sip my coffee. Gabriel opens the newspaper.

When Michael's got everything on the table, he pulls me off the counter, and carries me over, my legs wrapped around his torso, which is kinda fucking cool; I'm realizing how much I like being manhandled.

Sam saunters in from the front of the kitchen even though he'd gone out the back, just as we're about to dig in, the scent of unease peeling off him, so heavily even I can smell it. He knows he's in trouble. He pretends like nothing's happened. "Pancakes, my favorite," he says, but he doesn't join us at the table yet. He analyzes Gabriel, and when Gabriel says nothing, Sam moves to sit in the chair to Gabriel's right.

"I don't think so, Sam. You're sitting right here," he says sliding out his chair, gesturing toward his lap.

"Gabriel!"

"You took off, and disobeyed me. We're going to show everyone your place including you. Sit."

I see a visible change in Sam, he still has some of that playful resistance Michael eluded to, but his unease vanishes. He continues to pout, but he's alert to the fact the alpha before him is truly unimpressed, and he needs to start making up for that, fast.

Sam sits gingerly, like he might get eaten. I'm so fucking intrigued, I stop eating, and Michael has to cut me a slice of pancake, stab it onto a fork for me, place it in my hand, and nudge it up to my lips. I enjoy the sweet syrup on my tongue (Michael makes good fucking pancakes), my eyes riveted, as Gabriel stuffs his hand down Sam's pajama pants.

Sam is partially mortified, partially really the fuck turned on, which I can relate to. It doesn't take much to have him start panting, and leaning his head back on Gabriel's shoulder, as Gabriel strokes his cock. "Michael, there a bottle of slick about? I'm sure Sam's got lots ruining his pants, but I want to leave it there."

"Noooo, Gabriel, please," Sam says.

"I'm sorry, but are you in charge?"

"No, sir."

"Besides, are you not enjoying this?"

"I am but, I'll come w-w-with the slick."

"You'll come when I say you will, but yes, that is the general idea."

Michael hands him the bottle, and Sam jumps such that Gabriel has to pull him back down when his wet hand makes contact with Sam's hard penis again. Michael sits beside me, helping me eat some more, as we watch Sam get taken apart, slowly lose it, going under and into the land of subspace. "That's better, see how pliant he is, Dean?" Gabriel sucks hickies into the skin of Sam's neck, as his eyes flutter closed, and Gabriel continues to stroke his cock without mercy.

Sam is moaning, and begging, near crying. "Please, Gabriel. _Please._"

"Interesting. Still Gabriel though. Is that how you speak to Daddy?" he says low in his ear, but loud enough I can still hear.

"No," Sam whines.

Watching Sam suffer like this, as he holds back an orgasm threatening to make its way out of him every second Gabriel works his cock over, is exquisite, as it is fascinating. Sam is a unicorn. He's got a rare sort of beauty, and grace that must be created by magic. I'm feeling damn lucky to get to be here for this.

"Well then, ask me properly. See, sometimes Dean, us alphas have to teach lessons we've already taught. Pouty betas forget. Sam?"

Sam can barely talk as he pushes up into Gabriel's hand, squeezing, trying to hold back the orgasm. "Daddy please? Please may I come?"

"That's better. But tell me, how will you make it up to me if I let you, hmmmm?"

"I'll suck your cock, Daddy. I'll make it good."

Gabriel laughs. "You like sucking Daddy's cock though, how's that making it up? Sounds like more reward to me."

Sam's lids crack open for a second, long enough their eyes catch, and they both smile crazy stupid at each other. "Yeah, I do."

Ha! I see it now, what Michael was talking about. They have some kind of thing going, and while I can't claim to completely understand it, anyone can see it's their version of everything they want between them. "Okay Sam," Gabriel says slowly like he's very sacred. "You may come."

Panting hard with sharp exhales, Sam lets go the hold he's had on his cock, and comes like a volcano, spewing all over Gabriel's hand, Gabriel's hands a lot smaller than Sam's let me tell you, and somehow that makes the whole thing hotter. Sam has to work to catch his breath after that one, as Gabriel feeds him his own come, sliding his fingers past Sam's lips as Sam licks them greedily. "See what a subby boy he is for me?" Gabriel says to me.

I don't know how I got my own show, but fuck I'm happy to have it.

"On your knees Sam. Take off your shirt."

Sam doesn't lose eye contact with Gabriel, as he gracefully kneels, and removes his shirt at the same time, balling it up and tossing it to the side. "Very good, hands behind your back," he says, as he unzips his pants and pulls out his large cock. I should have expected it, but the size difference between Sam and Gabriel height-wise is different (Sam is tall for a beta, Gabriel is shorter for an alpha), but all alphas have ginormous cocks, and Gabriel is no different.

With large, subby eyes, Sam looks up at Gabriel and when Gabriel nods, Sam swallows him whole, keeping his hands behind his back, hands clasped, and arms straight. Sam is a fabulous cocksucker, and he's mastered the craft so that even Gabriel an alpha (who are known for their endurance) is struggling to maintain hold.

Gabriel fucks his face, and Sam's able to keep up, his already messy hair getting messier, as he works Gabriel's cock over. Just before Gabriel's about to come, he pulls out, and paints Sam's chest with it. "That was perfect, _perfect_ Sam."

Sam smiles adoringly, as Gabriel helps him stand kissing him. "Wait until that dries, and then put your shirt on. No washing it off 'till Cas gets home."

That brings Sam halfway back to the surface real quick. "But, but Daddy, he's going to flip out and he'll—you know what he did to me last time you did that."

"Yes, yes I do. Don't misbehave for Daddy if you don't want to be punished, and you still have a spanking coming before I leave, but that'll teach you, not to mention the phone call I'll get from Cas will be fun. Now sit and eat. Michael, fix Sam a coffee."

Gabriel barks orders, and everyone jumps to it even if Sam is left pouting. I'm starting to learn a bit, and I can see that while Sam isn't thrilled about the 'punishment', he's not all that put out by it either. In fact, I'd say he's just this side of sub drunk, occasionally gazing up at Gabriel with googly eyes like he is.

When breakfast is done, Gabriel stands up. "Thank you for breakfast, Michael. Delicious as always."

Michael stands so Gabriel can kiss him. "Thank you, sir."

"Dean," he says and I straighten the fuck up. His voice is powerful. "I hope Michael will stop being, so possessive, and let me have that sweet mouth on my cock." He's teasing Michael, Michael doesn't have to _let_ him.

"I know I have to share," Michael says. "Is it too much to ask for 'till the end of breakfast?"

"He's safe from me, for now," Gabriel says winking at me. "I know I have to wait 'till Cas brings him into the family officially. Sam, you'll be happy to know I'm leaving, don't miss me too much, I'll be back before you know it."

"Joy," he says. He's so sarcastic, you'd never know just minutes ago Gabriel was feeding Sam bacon, and Sam was kissing his fingers.

"That's right, I knew that smart mouth existed for some reason; to remind me." He bends, and manages to easily lift Sam over his shoulder, smacking his ass.

"Hey! Gabriel, put me down!"

All of this supports the theory behind mating, and strength and hormones. Gabriel shouldn't be able to lift Sam like that, but he does and it's easy for him. "This one needs good spanking. Sorry Dean-o, I'm saving it just for us. See you guys soon."

Sam complains and beats on his shoulder, but Gabriel carts him off like he's nothing.

"We need to clean this up," Michael says when we can't hear Sam anymore.

"Are you actually going to let me help you this time?"

"No. You're going back to your spot on the counter."

"Michael!"

"Maybe you need to see what the wooden spoon feels like?"

"So was that the same spot, or somewhere else you wanted me?"

I hop back up to where I was, and Michael brings me more coffee. He cleans, and I sip. "So what is the deal with Gabriel?"

"That is a long story, but we have a little time for the short version. Cas and Gabriel were best friends growing up. They always did their alpha sex thing as an off and on venture, but as you know alpha's decide whether they will mate, or not. So far Gabriel's never wanted to join the _Household_ officially, he likes being an outside member."

"He and Sam seem to be… close."

Michael laughs. "Yes. Although Cas and Gabe always had their very casual sex thing, when Gabriel met Sam he was besotted. Cas was also looking for someone for Sam to be a bit more… _free_ with. Cas needs to have an extreme amount of control for his level of alpha, which means Sam really has to be careful. Cas is the strictest with Sam due to the relationship that evolved between them because of their energies, but Sam also needed Gabriel's more playful energy, a Daddy, to balance him out."

"Sam really runs the spectrum of roles."

"You got that. Sam is the best sub I've ever seen, he's got such range, but when he's dominant, watch out, though you saw him in action there, and I think you know."

Boy do I.

"You think Gabe ever will join the family?"

Michael shrugs. "Not sure."

Michael's nearly done clean up when Sam returns. Michael's fucking meticulous, you could eat off his floors and all of that. _Hell, I bet sometimes people in this house do._

Sam looks a lot more relaxed than he did last night, and even this morning, and this time he comes bearing a notebook. He's fully dressed in grey slacks, and a long-sleeved button-up shirt, yellow tie, and glasses. "Michael, I need to borrow Dean for a few minutes, I have instructions for you two, and then I'm heading into work."

Michael pulls me down from the counter – like I can't on my own, or something – and sends me over to the table with a hefty whack to my ass. "That was so unnecessary," I complain.

"Have you seen your ass? I assure you it was very necessary," Michael says.

I scowl at him, as I head over to the table where Sam sits gingerly. Michael notices too. "What did he use?" Michael asks.

"Fucking wooden hairbrush."

"Ouch, that thing is murder."

"You're telling me."

"Did he put aloe on you?" Michael asks.

"I'm taken care of little one," Sam says starting to slip back to his dominant edge. "But thank you sweetheart. Now, as for Dean, Cas said you say the word, and I can request his papers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, my papers?" I say. In all the sex and fun I forgot about where this was going. As you might have observed, I was totally into it this morning, but brining up my papers is so serious and final, and in true Dean Winchester style, I throw a huge fit. "I think it's time for me to go."

Sam rolls his eyes at me. "Oh please. You know how this works. Michael?"

"Yes. His papers. He _contested_ me, and I won."

"I can see that," Sam says gesturing to all the marks on my mostly naked body. "I'll get that started today at work—"

"—at work? What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer, Dean."

Ugh, of course he is, which means he knows the ins and outs of every law. He starts writing stuff down in his notebook, which I try to see, but can't. I'm going to have to go at this another way. "This Cas guy hasn't even met me yet, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Cas was clear, this was to be Michael's choice. My advice to you is to get on Cas's good side, but either way you will be treated well, and loved. As for you Dean, Cas wants you fitted for a custom cock cage, which you will wear twenty-four-seven."

"What?! That's outrageous. I haven't met him, and he's already dictating my life?"

Sam and Michael exchange a look. "You have lived on Earth before right? You know how this works, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Fine cock cage, what else?" I am a bit of a rule follower, which is odd, because I also like to break the rules just as often – I'm complicated.

"First lets talk about what has you in a snit," Sam says.

"Why you a counselor too, now?"

"Last chance, or we're having this conversation over my knee."

"Look, I know the rules, okay? But I just think it's polite to at least come say hi to a person before you start telling them their cock is getting locked up forever, which sucks by the way."

"He really is sorry he couldn't come say hi, but he had to go for work. But the cock cage Dean, you'll love it, Cas knows what he's doing."

Not for the last time, who _is_ this Cas guy? The Wizard of Oz?

I don't bother repeating how much he doesn't know me, or what I'll like since he's never met me, because it doesn't seem to matter to anyone. I remember something. "_Contest_. I can _contest_ this, I know my rights."

"Of course you can, but Michael dominated you, and he's definitely a subby omega, more dominant than most omegas, sure, but really fucking subby. He'll tell you that himself." I swallow because Michael's not subby at all with me, so if Sam's saying he is for him… "And when Gabriel was around, you could barely speak to him."

Thinking of Gabriel, and the way he lifted Sam the gigantor over his shoulder like nothing brings me to my next argument. "It's an energies thing, and a hormone thing. Maybe, uh, all 'a that will be different with me and Cas."

Michael and Sam both laugh. "I highly doubt it Dean, but you are welcome to try at your own risk. You saw that I call Gabriel, Daddy yes?" He raises a brow at me, and I nod. "I call Cas, Master."

A fucking delicious chill goes through me.

"Except for that one time you called him Overlord," Michael says laughing.

"That was one time," Sam says chagrined, but then he starts laughing along with Michael.

"Oh my god, what did he do to you?" This Cas Guy sounds like serious business. I'm surprised Sam's still alive.

"Strung me from the rafters, literally, and decided to take my snark as a suggestion. I had to call him Overlord for a month, in which he did an exemplary job of acting like an real Overlord." Sam shivers a bit, remembering. "So much crawling. My knees were bruised."

I can't help laughing too. This Cas Guy sounds like he does have a sense of humor. I think he's just insanely strict with Sam, and I'm keeping my energies theory that he'll be different with me. "What do you call him, Michael?" I ask.

Michael stops laughing. "Sir," he says, but he's too short.

"There something else to that?" I say. "I'm gonna see anyway, dude."

"You'll see it when you see it then."

He is not happy. "Jeez. Fine."

Sam interrupts our first mini-disagreement. "You are correct Dean, about the different energies, you and Cas will have your own special relationship, I'm not saying you won't, but my example was to illustrate just how dominant Cas is. You dominating him? Not even a chance, but I've known Cas a long time, and I think there's going to be something special between you two – something he's been looking for." Sam has a twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly, Michael gets very loud with his putting the dishes away. "Come here, Mr. Omega," Sam says. Michael plods over, and Sam pulls him into his lap. "You already have something special with Dean, we'll each have something special with Dean. Michael's super possessive," Sam tells me.

"I gathered that."

"I know Sam, but I've been waiting for this," Michael says.

"And you feel like you've barely gotten a turn, and everyone's taking him from you."

"Him is right here, Jesus, and _him_ says he'd really like more sex with Michael, and some clothes."

Sam releases Michael, and Michael kisses me. "Almost done, and then we'll play."

"And I have instructions from Cas to give, so listen up. The woman fitting you for your cock cage will be by at one, you won't give her trouble, you'll behave yourself, or else."

"Oh yeah, Samm—"

"—watch it Dean, I don’t have time to spank you now, but I'll show you what the hairbrush feels like when I get home if you finish that sentence."

"I'll be an angel, Sam," _he says, lying blithely._ If Sam, _or_ Cas think I'm sitting still through that, they have another thing coming.

"Michael, see that he behaves."

"Hey that's not fair – can he do that?" I ask Michael.

Sam answers. "I'm First Mate, which means I _can_ do that. I can do a lot of things. Moving on, Cas is gone for two days, and in that two days he wants you, Michael, to acquaint you, Dean with the general house rules. Dean, you will have the same rule as Jack about leaving the house; it's not allowed without an escort."

"What? Why do I get that rule? Has everyone forgotten I'm a beta? Just because Michael out-dominated me, or whatever, doesn't mean my gender's suddenly changed. I'm still strong enough to handle myself, by myself." I make my voice extra gruff.

"He doesn't know, does he Michael?"

Michael shakes his head. "I was going to ask Cas how to tell him this morning."

"Since he's not here, I'll tell him. Dean you're not a beta."

"Pretty sure I am. Doctor said so when I presented. Can't have babies, and we all know I'm not an alpha, no knot. "

"True, and because of that, for easier classification, your gender got put in the beta category. In fact, the whole 'parts' debate was what kept your gender from being classified properly for so long, was a point of controversy for at least decades. But there's more to gender than sex organs, or lack there of. By default you're a beta, but in actuality you're _the fourth gender_."

"There's no such thing."

"There is, and it's very special Dean, super rare."

"Okay, I'll bite. Say there is a fourth, what is it?"

"Brat."

"Ha, ha, very funny. I know I can be a brat sometimes, but—"

"Completely serious, Dean. Discovered and named by a Canadian researcher last year. Historically, we always thought they were really subby betas due to yeah, no baby making parts, and no knot, but no, they are in fact their own gender."

"What, but wouldn't that be more my orientation, again the parts?"

Sam shakes his head. "Gender isn't _just_ about parts. It's part about parts, but there's more to it. There's a deep biological component that will mean you'll require certain protections, and rules for your particular psyche."

"Say I buy all of that – which I'm not saying yet – why would it be, alpha, beta, brat, omega? See what I'm saying?"

"First of all it's alpha, beta, omega, brat, and I do see what you're saying. Brat is the lay term, _Sigma_ is the designation."

I cross my arms. "Well until I see a doctor, I'm a beta."

"Fine, call yourself what you want for now, but you'll follow the rules regardless, Dean."

"Out of curiosity though, Michael is an omega, same as Jack, why doesn't he have the same rule?"

"Cas does have some rules for Michael surrounding leaving the house, he can't go anywhere he wants, and he prefers Michael is picked up and dropped off by one of us, but as you know the rules for each gender are suggestions, and not law, the alpha ultimately decides based on a few factors like how subby, and unique personality, etcetera."

"Does that mean once Cas gets to know me, he'll make changes?"

"Most likely, but for now, he's following what we know about Sigmas, and therefore the standard recommendations. Quite honestly, it's all so new, we'll be learning as we go with you."

That actually… well I like that. _I've felt misunderstood my whole life._ These people are going to attempt to understand me? _Almost seems too good to be true._

"What makes you think I'm this sigma thing, anyway?"

"Honestly? At first your smell. You don't smell like an alpha, beta, or omega."

Okay, he's got me there. That was one of the things the doctor commented on to my dad when I presented. "He's presented all right," he'd said. "He's making the pheromones, smells different than we'd expect, but no knot, or baby baking gear. This happens sometimes, perfectly normal. Congratulations, son, you're a beta."

I never thought much of it, and it was never a big deal to others. The odd person would comment, but that's as far as it would go.

"And after that?"

Sam laughs. "You're a huge brat, Dean."

"Brat is a noun, not a gender."

Sam shrugs. "You can go argue that with the camp of researches who said the same thing for years, until it was finally accepted, and classified. It isn't something everyone knows about yet even though it was pretty big news a year ago, kinda like that new organ, the mesentery. Same story. Some, like you, are still resistant to that it's even a thing."

"But you were kinda bratty with Gabriel earlier, maybe you're a sigma."

"Aside from the fact that I do indeed smell like a beta, brat is _also_ a noun. It's two things at the same time. I am on occasion a brat with Gabriel, yes, but it's not my gender. Also, I feel that over time people will get more used to going by the classification sigma, versus brat it's just a pretty huge part of being sigma, and the researcher had one of his own who he's very fond of."

"You know a lot about this researcher."

"He's an alpha friend of Cas's, well and mine too, but him and Cas are closer."

I sigh. If it's a lie, it's an elaborate one, and at the end of the day, looks like Cas will be my alpha now too, providing I don't win the _contesting_, which is still debatable no matter what stupid Sam says, and his rules are _the_ rules. "Anymore rules, Sam?"

"Not from Cas for now, other than the house rules Michael will inform you of. Michael, you two are going to get Jack at three from the university."

"What about my car? It's still at the bar," I tell Sam.

Sam nods. "I'd better bring you guys on that errand. Cas won't want you driving without at least Michael in the car for now."

"What? So, suddenly I can't drive on my own? Overnight?"

"It's not the driving, it's the being on your own part."

"Also been doing that too."

Sam's quiet on that one, but it's not because he doesn't have anything to say, just the opposite, I think he has a lot to say about that. "Everything's going to get sorted as it should be, as to what will work best for you, and everyone in our _Household_. I promise." He reaches across the table to grab my hand. "You just focus on doing what you're told for now. I know it's hard for you."

I snatch my hand away. "Why because I'm some weird-ass fourth gender?" I probably am too. Sam is hella smart, I can tell, and Cas is a freakin' brain surgeon.

He rolls his eyes. "No Dean. Because you're you. I've had your number since you called me Sammy after I asked you not to."

"Oh that, isn't there some thing about nicknames in this house? Can't that be mine for you?"

"No," he says standing up, wincing as he moves his sore ass. He looks over to Michael. "Cas wants me home for five, so maybe start dinner then, and we'll all eat together for six."

"I'll do that, Sam. Can Dean and I stop to get hamburger ingredients, on our way to picking up Jack? They're Dean's favorite." I told him that last night. How fucking sweet.

Sam holds his notebook to him, checks it, then looks to Michael again. "How about you give me a list, and I'll stop? I can make it home for five, if I leave work a little earlier."

Michael agrees, and then, once again, Sam and Michael kiss like one of them's heading off for war. Sam mistakes my fasciation for desire. "C'mere Dean, you want a kiss too?"

I rub my arms, hugging myself. Okay fine, kinda. I still feel like an outsider, Michael's date for the night, who gets to watch the ongoings of this wild family for a morning, even though I'm apparently about to join it.

"You do," he says pulling me to him. I'm unsure if I want him to kiss me quite like he did Michael, but I'm also wondering what it would be like, especially with Sam in those Clark Kent glasses. "At some point, I'm going to kiss you 'till you can't see straight, but for now…" _Holy fuck._ He leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips. It's super chaste, but manages to feel indecent. "See you both later, and _behave_."

~**~

So there you have it, dominated by a smoking hot omega, pancakes in my underwear, alpha daddies, kisses from Superman, might be some new-age fourth gender, and about to be adopted by the Wizard of Oz. Weird night, huh?

At first I was shocked at being held down and fucked by an omega, but the more I see of these people, the more I wonder if I don't just want them to conquer me, and force me to sleep in the middle of all of them. Guess we'll find out, when Cas gets home.


	4. That Cas Guy; That Guy Cas (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Cas yet! Sorry. You have to read at least 13K more words before he comes home! He was supposed to show in Chapter 5, but so much stuff happened I held back to Chapter 6. 
> 
> But Chapter 6 was longer than it was meant to be, so there you go. I wrote this super fast for my Ducky friend. She is one of the world's greatest humans and deserves all the things, so I wanted to get this block of three chapters done for her before I went away. 
> 
> I want to say that I have no idea how long male testicles can safely sit in ice water, but in this story, let's say it's awhile. In other words, you can sit back and be amused by what happens to Dean in this chapter without fear for his nuts!

****

**Book II – The Alpha**

Michael dresses me in a pair of his jeans, and a white t-shirt, which is just a tad small on me, once again showing I've got more muscle, which is apparently useless with Michael. I look myself over in the mirror at the new hickies Michael sucked onto my neck.

"I'm going to get you a collar," Michael says.

"You just want your own special claim on me," I tease him.

"I do." He's serious. I love the chills Serious Michael gives me. I'm starting to notice how different I feel around each person. With Michael I have an intense desire to please him, which is more sub-like than I've ever been with a beta. I'm always just on the edge of subspace, with Michael even when we're not doing sexy stuff, which is relaxing for a guy like me.

"Am I ready?" I ask. I'm glad for the clothes, but I don't get why he's so meticulous dressing me, when I'm likely going to have to drop my drawers for whoever's coming by to measure my junk. Starting to think that's just Michael, _Mr. Meticulous._

"Almost, just one more thing to do," he says. That's when I notice the leather paddle.

"What? What's the paddle for, Michael?"

"I know there's still part of you that thinks I'm a pushover, because I'm an omega."

He's right to some degree, I _did_ think that, past tense, but even after seeing him be very omega this morning, I have no doubt as to who claimed my ass (several times by this point), and that he did so fair and square. I'm even losing my desire to _contest_ him. "I really don't, Michael," I say.

"I suppose we'll see then, because I'm about to introduce you to a rule, _my_ rule. One I think Cas is going to institute anyway, but whether he does, or not this is for you and me."

Whoa, I'm yeah. I'm paying a-fucking-tention. "Yeah, sweetheart?" I swallow.

"I've read all about simga, and I've put it together with what I know of you. A spanking before something where you know your sigma's likely to misbehave, and definitely before going out of the house. We're leaving not long after your fitting, so this will kill two birds with one stone."

I look at the thing, and then back to Michael. "Every time?"

"Every time. Come, you will grow to be comforted by it."

"If I'm even this sigma-whatever-thing. And if I'm not? Can I use this spanking toward when I really have misbehaved?" Because we all know I will.

"First of all, whether you are sigma, or not, this is a good idea for _you_. Cas is very good at reading these things, and has taught me. I will do what is best for you." That Guy Cas again. I cross my arms at the thought of Cas. "Second, this is not a punishment. You can think of it as maintenance, or a gentle, physical reminder to behave yourself. Your behavior, and well-being is on me too now, you're going to be able to depend on family in a way I suspect you haven't been able to before."

Wow so, there's really no talking him out of this. Now my arms are really crossed at him. "B-But I don't want a spanking," I complain.

"I thought you might test me. You're getting this spanking Dean. You can come willingly, or I'll make you. I don't care which, but it will be better for you if you obey me."

Holy shit his domineering ways turn me on. Oddly, or maybe not so oddly, it's the thought of displeasing him making me head over to him, not concern about a worse spanking, though that's not appetizing either. "Thank you, Dean. Put your hands on the wall."

I do, but lean into snag a kiss when his head passes by. He reciprocates smiling, as he undoes and pulls down my jeans and boxers. Michael uses the paddle liberally, and it hurts, making my ass sting, warming it to the point I'm not going to forget I've been spanked, but it's not a terrible spanking. His last five whacks do warn of what's to come if I misbehave.

When he's done, he helps me with my jeans, and kisses me sweetly. "That hurt," I complain anyway.

"Behave yourself, or it's going to hurt a lot more," he says not feeling sorry for me in the least.

"Sooooo, this cock cage thing, really forever?"

"S'what Cas, said." Right and we do everything that Guy Cas says around here. "I know you don't know him yet, but you'll see. He's a gifted alpha," Michael says getting all dewy-eyed. He has to wipe a tear away. "Sorry, I—"

"—this morning?"

"A little, and I don't do so well when he's gone. Omegas need their mated alpha, Dean."

"Well I know I ain't much, but you got me," I tell him wanting to wipe that sad look off his face.

"You're everything. How do you think Sam keeps it together?"

"By looking after his charges?"

"Exactly. Looking after you helps."

"Well then you just look after me, sweetheart. Take real good care of me," I say. Yes I mean sex, but he's not buying what I’m selling.

"Dean Winchester, get your ass moving downstairs."

"That's not the kinda taking care of I meant."

"I know what you meant, but it's not what you needed. Stop your pouting, and get going," he says with a whack to my ass.

The cock cage fitter's name is Annie, and she's a real hard ass beta. I'm in no mood for her, or her measuring my junk. I'm not feeling cooperative, but that spanking is fresh enough I go through the motions of what she says, if mulishly. "You're his dominant?" she asks Michael.

"Would be. I have claimed him and he'll be joining our _Household_. Here's the order with Castiel Novak's signature," Michael says handing her a paper.

"Everything looks in order here. All right, Dean, everything off waist down."

I narrow my eyes at her, but I unbutton my jeans before Michael can (he seems to like to do that stuff, but submitting for this thing is all I can handle right now) and let them drop to the floor. I pull my boxers off too, but it's pretty clear I'd rather be doing anything else. "Dean," Michael warns.

I cross my arms not willing to do anything more than stand there. We're in the living room, where anyone could walk by, and see, but thankfully no one is home. The feeling there _could_ be is still there, though. I've never been shy about baring all, but to have my cock measured for _this_? That's a whole other thing. Of course though, my stupid cock likes it, and this is a problem.

"We're going to need a bowl of ice water for that," she says, and I'm sure my cheeks are the color of cherries.

"I'll get you one, Ma'am," Michael says, which tells me what kind of energy he's picking up from her. "Dean, behave yourself."

_Behave yourself, Dean,_ blech! Normally I dig that, but not when I'm trying to get my dick un-hard. The idea of sticking it in cold water would normally be enough, but then Michael has to go and say that.

While Michael's gone, she measures the circumference of my balls, casual as you please. "These are big for a sigma," she says.

"Verdict's not out on that yet. Still haven't seen the doctor," I say as politely as I can. She does have me literally by the balls.

She laughs. "Don't need a doctor, worked on enough sigma's to know what one smells like." She's a rough sort of person, but the way she says that hints to some amount of softness, and that I can understand. "Who do you think they call when they find out they've got a sigma?"

Good point. If twenty-four-seven cock cage wear is known as standard protocol for sigmas, she's going to get a large majority of her patrons as sigmas. Lots of people use cock cages, but custom made's expensive, and only required for long term wear. "What do I smell like? The sigma part, I mean."

"Other than trouble," she says with a pointed look to my crossed arms, which I uncross with a huff, "it's something like pine trees, and winter. I've found sigmas have an Earthy quality to them, which is a contradiction; on the one hand, they're wild, not grounded at all, but on the other, if they've got the right environment, they're solid, and thriving."

I smile at that, feeling proud for the first time since hearing about this fourth gender nonsense. _Kinda sounds like me._

"But solid as they be, they still find cause for bratting, and I have many toys I can make for your alpha to help with that, so you'd better watch yourself, young man."

"Hey!"

That's when Michael returns with the death for my nuts via bowl of icy hell. "Sorry, ma'am, is he not behaving himself?"

"He's fine, for now, but you're going to need to hold his hands behind his back for me," she says taking the bowl.

"What? Michael?"

"Shhhh, you're gonna be fine, Dean," he says gathering my arms behind me, which is way too easy for him to do. Yeah fine, because I probably will punch her in the face when she sticks my nuts in the ice bath, if he doesn't restrain me.

"Mother _fucking_ fuck!" I shout when the merciless bitch submerges my balls. "Fucking cunt."

"Dean!" Michael says.

She laughs hysterically. "I've been called worse. It's a natural reaction to having your balls reduced to frozen peas."

You're telling me, but while my nuts are running up into my stomach, my cock is taking its sweet ass time. "H-h-how, how long?" I ask, because fuck this is painful.

"Until that goes down. Shouldn’t be much longer."

Michael looks like he actually feels bad. "Cas, would love this," he tells me. "Me, not so much. I'll make you feel good after," he promises.

_Cas would love this?_ He really is a sadistic bastard, isn't he?

It's the longest sixty-eight seconds of my life, but my dick finally does go down, and she removes the bowl, takes the final measurement she needs (of my cock when it's soft) and allows me to redress, which Michael won't let me do by myself. "You're not even sorry," I accuse her, outraged.

"Not everyday I get to work on a bratty little sigma pretty, as you. Don't worry, I'll make you one of my best cages yet."

I don't know how to respond. _Is that how she thinks she can make it up to me?_ Thankfully Michael steps in, pulling me to him, getting a bit possessive. _I think… I think I can smell it._ "How long will it take, ma'am?"

I see her eying up Michael's hot body too. "Shouldn't be much longer than a week. Then we'll need to make sure it fits right, and make any adjustments."

"Pervy old woman," I say when she's gone.

Michael laughs. "She adored you. Everyone does."

"You think, Cas will?"

Michael's been scenting me since she left, remarking his territory, rubbing his scent all over me, and it calms me when I consider about what this mysterious alpha might think about me. _Don't have a great history with alphas._ "He will love you. I know it. He needs someone like you in his life – Cas can have fun and joke and laugh, but he's too serious sometimes. I think you'll make him laugh, like you do me."

I do like the sound of that, and it's easier to believe with his scent all over me like it is. I love his scent, _like sunshine and rainbows._ "Michael, what do I smell like to you?" I made the mistake of asking an alpha that once. _Once,_ and never again. Already, I feel like I can ask Michael.

"When I was a little boy, I would pick lilacs with my grandmother. She wore a pretty perfume, one I don’t recall the name of, and it would blend with the scent of the flowers. We would sing, and laugh, all the while that scent surrounding us."

"Are you telling me I smell like an old lady?"

He laughs. "I'm telling you, you smell like my favorite memory, and one of my favorite people. She also happened to be one of the only people who could make me laugh as much as you do."

_That's, one of the best things I've ever heard in my life._

"Now c'mon blue balls," he says with his patented smirk. "We have chores to do before we leave, which is soon."

"That mean I get to help?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep saying, _we_?"

"Because you do have a job, which is to keep me entertained, or in the least give me something pretty to look at, while I do my job."

"Does this job, pay?"

"Not very well," he says taking my hand.

"What's in it for me then?"

"I would be pleased."

Dammit. He knows me too well already. "All right fine, but if you want to see anything naked that's gonna cost extra."

~**~

After watching Michael fold all the towels in the world, and then clean one of the upstairs bathrooms, Michael tells me it's time to go, and we load ourselves into the car and head to the university. "So, Cas let you get your license, hey?" If omegas want a license, their alpha, or beta has to sign for them. _Oh my god, is there a law for sigma like that?_

"He did. Not at first, but over time. Cas is…" he trails off smiling that loony smile people seem to get when they think of Cas. That Guy, Cas. "Cas is this odd mix of cool secret agent, and hot science nerd, meets panther."

"Okay, but what makes you look like _that_ about him?" _He can't be that good, can he?_

"He knows how to make you feel that unnamable thing inside. It's like he knows the address to the place your sexuality and kink live, and can turn on the electricity there, so well, just him walking in the room turns it on. Wait and see what happens to us, we can barely speak. It's somehow terrifying in the best way. I don't know how Sam manages to talk as much as he does."

"That's what I smell, his unease about it."

"You can smell that already?"

"Should I not?"

"More of those nuances usually happen after mating Dean, though I'm not surprised. Maybe it's a sigma thing."

"Yeah maybe."

"And I would say for Sam, it's not unease per se. It's like how it feels to have to try and talk to your crush in high school, _and_ constantly be impressive. We all just want to impress Cas, so badly. Sam's around him more, and has far more responsibility than the rest of us. They have meetings about the _Household_, where Cas tells Sam what he'd like him to enforce, and implement when he can't."

"Does Sam like all that responsibility?"

"Most of the time. Sam is a sub who needs challenge, he'd get bored without Cas pushing him to the edge like he does. Wait 'till you see them play, they're magnificent. Sam really knows how to suffer, and it brings him to a height you can only get when you're pushed in just the right way."

"But then he needs to let of steam sometimes with an alpha like Gabriel," I think out loud.

"Exactly."

"What's with the notebook?"

Michael laughs. "Sam's notebook. Filled with Cas decrees. There are a lot of them, and some of them crossover. He solves all those puzzles and lets us know, which is why we ask him a lot."

"That why he had to look when you asked about swinging by the grocery store?"

"Yeah. My guess is that Sam wasn't sure what to do if we were late picking up Jack."

"Why not suggest we get Jack first, and then the groceries?"

"He would need to ask Cas if he was okay with that, which is why I didn't ask it that way. Sam probably wasn't sure if you were allowed either, and he likes to bother Cas as little as possible when he's away."

"So, he fucks up, makes a little mistake, maybe you get spanked, or something, what's the big deal?"

Michael raises his brows at me. "Spanking is just one form of punishment, Dean. There are plenty of others to be worried about. Aside from the whole punishment aspect, no one wants Cas disappointed in them. Having Cas's favor makes you feel like you can fly, his disappointment is anguish. There's even another layer on top of that. It's exciting when Cas sets a challenge for you, or lays an order down. It's all submission. You're not used to submitting are you Dean?"

Yeah, bet he's starting to wonder about that. "I submit nicely for you."

"You do, but that’s because of how our energies worked out. You never even tried to submit to anyone. From what you told me, you either _contested_, or found omegas."

"Yeah there's something," I admit. "But it's a huge bummer. Can I tell you another time?"

Michael nods keeping his eyes on the road. "It sounds like something for being cozied up with the world's most amazing alpha, and your strong yet soft beta, and your best omega in a big bed."

We're both quiet as he pulls into the parking lot of the university, me contemplating that suddenly my reality is what he just described, and him trying to calm the scent of his concern. "Thank you, Michael."

We exchange a brief smile, before the door to the back is opening. "Hello!" The person, who I assume is Jack, hops in the car. Holy shit is he bright and sunny. "You must be Dean, I'm so happy to meet you."

"Hiya, Jack."

I see why they call him 'the kid', even though he's close to Michael's and my age. Something about him's _young_. Not in an immature way, more a naïve way. Did that happen from not being allowed out? Or is that why he's so restricted? No way of knowing yet, and was so distracted with sex and cock cages I didn't ask much about him.

He smells like an omega, and his unique smell must have something of Cas in it, because Michael relaxes a little in a way I've heard you do with your alpha. _He's really missing Cas, and when that Cas Guy gets home, I'm going to give him what for._

"How was school, Jack?" Michael asks him.

It's interesting watching the two omegas interact, each a world different from the other. Jack does have this you-want-to-protect-him-vibe, and with the two together, I can see how much more commanding Michael is. Jack has no less confidence than Michael, he seems like a well-rounded kid, but I do have the inclination to call him _kid_, which stands out. _So why does Michael get the nickname 'little one'?_

By the time we reach, um home I guess…? I know a lot more about Jack, like that he's not just in school, but doing his Ph.D, and would like to open up his own practice (_ Like father like son I guess_) providing Cas decides that's appropriate, and any future alpha he might mate with allows him to work.

I try to get Michael to stop for ice cream, but he refuses saying there's plenty at home. _Guess that's a Cas Twister Michael can't solve and doesn't want to bother Sam with._ "Didn't you say something about making it up to me about the ice bath, Michael?"

Jack laughs. "Cock cage?"

Somehow that seems real indecent coming out of his mouth even though he's only two years younger than me, but I do know many parents get them for their omega children. I should have known that Guy Cas of all people would get one for his son.

"I've had mine since I presented when I was twelve, Dean. I'll never forget that ice bath – yick!"

"What was that like when you presented? With Cas being an alpha, and all?"

"It was a amazing. Father was the perfect person to help me. I need a good alpha, Dean."

Of course he's the perfect Father too. "Didn’t he want, an alpha child?"

Jack shakes his head. "I mean, if I were an alpha, he would have been fine with that, but he always tells me how proud he is to have an omega son. Is that what you wanted to know, Dean?"

I must sound crazy right now. Michael reaches for my hand and squeezes it. "That's what I mean, Jack," I tell him.

"So you gonna be one of my new dads, Dean?"

"What?"

"Jackson, Bellamy. Jesus."

"What you full naming me for? It's a fair question."

"You're teasing him."

"That a crime?"

I want to laugh, 'cuz this kid's hilarious, but I get the feeling that would be a bad move right now. And just when I was going to deem the kid my polar opposite, he pulls out this brat. _Omegas are brats._ This whole sigma gender might be _the_ brat gender, but it doesn't change how much brat can live in an omega.

"I'll tell you what is, talking to me like that. Apologize to Dean."

"Sorry, Dean." He winks at me in the mirror when Michael isn't looking, and I smile back conspiratorially. _I think we're gonna be friends._

"And to me."

"Sorry, Michael. The look on his face was kinda funny though," Jack says.

"This is the side of Jack we get to see, Dean," Michael says. "Tell him what you are for your father."

"His little angel."

"Jack does not misbehave for his father," Michael adds.

"To be fair, no one does. Not on purpose. Even that time Dad called him Overlord wasn't exactly on purpose. Just sorta slipped out."

Right. Sam is Dad. I'm starting to wish I'd been there to see the famous Overlord story.

"Touché," Michael says. "Even still be nicer to Dean, at least until he's lived here a week."

"Yes, sir."

Michael actually abandons me when we arrive back at the house. It's been less than twenty-four hours since I've even known the guy, but I already feel like I’m missing a limb. But he has a few chores, and thinks I should hang with Jack.

"You're all right, kid," I tell him when we're alone.

"You too, Dean. You know, I can't remember when I've heard Michael laugh this much. You're good for him."

I like knowing that. "So, what do we do around here for fun?" I ask.

"Usually a lot of sex," Jack says.

"What? But you… you don't..."

He laughs. He's teasing me again.

"Asshole." I'm sure Jack, like all Dakath children understands instincts. We are a sexual race and sometimes an alpha has to take his mate when he has to take his mate. Children are taught to leave when that happens. Of course, no one is shy about sex, or related dominant-submissive activities, none of it's anything to hide, or be ashamed of, but no kid in any universe wants to see their parents doing it.

"I do have sex," he says, "just not with anyone who's parented me."

"People who have already been mated?"

He nods.

"Why is your father, so restrictive with you?"

"In general, my father's never been very permissive with anyone, but for me, I'm as submissive as an omega gets. I can go under in almost light speed. Father finds this terrifying, and he's right. What the wrong kind of alpha could do with that? And once he had my papers, I'd be gone."

"What about getting pregnant?" Even sex with mated partners ending in pregnancy could cause a whole host of legal trouble. When babies are involved, they set off a bunch of hormonal instincts in both mates, and any prior arrangements become null and void.

"Can't. My chastity device isn't just a cock cage. I can only be entered one way, and I'm not getting pregnant that way."

"Gotcha."

"FYI, Father likes to make Michael wear a similar one at times."

"How could you know that?"

"Not a lot is secret in this house, Dean."

The thought of that is pretty hot though, and I wouldn't mind seeing it on Michael. "Why are you unmated though?" I know why I'm not at my age, and also that I'm pretty old to be unmated.

"Just haven't found the right _Household_ yet. Father will find me the right one, and when he does, I will go. It's hard because it's so great here. Also, Michael and Dad will likely go crazy."

"Why will Dad go crazy?" Sam says walking in the door with shopping bags and setting them down on the counter.

"When Father finally finds me the right _Household_ and I move out."

"Not happening Angel bug."

"See?" Jack says; he's smiling. _Jack isn't so keen on moving out either._ "Hey Dad, any chance of me going over to Atlas's? His alpha will be there."

Sam frowns, twisting his lips. "That's not your father's favorite, but I think it would be all right for a few hours while Michael and I take care of Dean." _Take care of Dean._ What does that mean? "We'll drop you off when we take Dean to get his car. I want a phone call from his alpha."

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Michael?" Sam asks.

"Something about bed linen…?" I say.

"Is he rewashing everything, again? He'd better not be," he says digging around for something in his computer bag. He pulls out the green, hard-covered notebook from this morning, opens it, and reads through. "Oh shit. _Shit!_ I forgot about the _fucking_ bannister Gabriel and Cas broke. I was supposed to call about having it fixed. Cas is going to have my head on a platter."

There's something fun about Sam losing his cool, and getting all nervous about Cas. "Somebody tell Michael the groceries are here, while I make this call."

"Could uh, could we start doing something with the groceries?"

"You can ask Michael, but I doubt he'll let you."

"Can't you just tell him he has to let us?"

"No. Oooooh, no. I mean, I could, and I would if I thought he was overworking himself, but it's not worth the freak out for no reason. Not good for you, him, or me. No. You can ask him, but if he says no, it's no."

God he's bossy tonight.

"I've got to make this call. Somebody, Michael, please. Go." He turns around, leaving with green notebook in hand, expecting his will to be done.

Jack laughs at me. "Good luck getting Michael to let you help. He's got to be going crazy inside with wanting to make your first dinner, and night here special."

"Not my first night, Jack."

"I know that, but I mean first night as officially ours."

"It's not official though. Cas, uh, your father still has to sign the papers, and the mating ceremony."

Jack waves his hand at my words. "Pishaw. Michael will count tonight as your first night."

Yeah that does sound like Michael. "Is it just me, or does Sam seem squirrely to you?"

"Don’t mind him, he gets like this when Father is away. Wait until you see him tomorrow before Father gets home."

"Shouldn't he be feeling better by then?"

"He will, once Father takes care of him, but he'll want to make everything perfect. Prepare yourself for Major Sam, or as Father calls him _Bruishka_."

I should probably be scared, but kinda sounds hot. "Bruishka?"

"You should go find Michael," he says being all cryptic. _Fucking Jack._

"Fine. I'll go find Michael, maybe I can sweet talk him."

"Don't say I didn't warn you on that one."

I head upstairs, and knock on the door to the big bedroom where I can hear him rustling around. "Michael? It's me."

"_Don't_ come in here, Dean!"

"Jeez, I won't."

He's all secretive, shutting the door behind him when he comes out, not letting me see inside. "Sam brought the ingredients home you asked for. Any chance you'll let me help."

"None. It's your special first night dinner," he says scowling at me. Well, Jack had that one pegged.

"Michael I'm boooooorrrred though, please."

"Lucky for you, it just so happens I have a cure for boredom. Come with me."

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Michael leads me to a room close by the 'big bedroom'. Inside there are drawers, and items hanging on the wall, like various spanking implements, chains, and leather, _so much leather_.

Michael fishes around in one of the drawers. "Drop your pants, Winchester."

"I glare at him, but I do as asked, and he smacks my ass. "What was that for?" I rub.

"One day you'll learn to do things you're asked without the attitude."

I give him sulky eyes. Fuck, I like displeasing him less by the second. My lip wobbles. "I can."

He runs his fingers through my hair. "You're lucky that works on me. It won't on Cas."

"What about, Sam?"

"For you? Will depend on his mood, since I've noticed he's more lenient with you than I'd expect. I certainly wouldn't get away with it. Hands on the counter."

I place them like he wants, and stick my pretty ass out for him, trying to redeem myself. He pulls down my boxers, and I dunno what he's about to do, but I'm game. The slick is flowing. He slips two fingers inside, and I push back. "Have you ever worn a plug, Dean?"

"Mmmmmm, uh, yeah like that, Baby." He pulls his fingers out to smack my ass. "Ow! No."

"Thank you. Thought not."

"Read about them though, sounds kinky."

"They are definitely kinky, but unlike what you read, they're not all fun and games."

His fingers are replaced with something soft. _Feels like silicone._ He pushes it inside, and then pulls it out again, in and out, in and out 'till my heart speeds to a giddy up, and I'm tugging on my lip with my teeth. "Feels… pretty good… to me."

"That's because it's moving, but the ass is an exit only sort of place. The sensation of holding something in, is really fucking uncomfortable. Especially this size." He pushes it all the way in, and leaves it there.

It's not bad, _at first._ I shrug. "Seems okay," I say not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Give it a few minutes. Moving around isn't going to be fun. I will be displeased if it comes out even a little, and have to push it back in for you."

He pulls my boxers up, and helps me return my jeans, and fuck, when I stand, I see what he means. My body wants to push the plug out. It's on the tip of my tongue to ask what I did, but I'm already learning. "This for pestering you about helping?"

"Some, but you're also too chaotic. You need something to center you, to focus on. Something to help you behave."

"Well, how long?"

Michael pulls me in for a kiss. "Until I say. I'd mind my manners if I was you. Aw, don't pout."

"You don't have a large dildo up your ass."

"It's a plug."

"Potaytoe, Potawtoe."

"And I have, for misbehaving, as well. I learned to be a good boy, so be a good boy, and you won't have to walk around with reminders."

Ugh! Fine. "Yes, sir."

I don't like it, it's uncomfortable and my body is saying _out_, but even I have to admit, yeah, the stupid _plug_ is giving me focus, and I'm already thinking twice. _Something I'm not prone to, which I could use more of in my life._

"All right, where do you want me looking pretty for you?" I ask when we return to the kitchen. He looks to the counter where I was earlier this morning. _Guess this is my spot._ I feel the damn plug shift inside me when I hop up and almost lose hold on it, glad I won't be moving around much until Michael's done with dinner, and I have to make my way to the table.

Somewhere between my stupid joke involving a cactus, and Michael flattening out burger patties, Sam returns to the kitchen. He's back to the stern version from last night. "Michael, I want to speak with you please. Wash your hands. Come here," he says setting his ever-present green notebook on the counter.

I expect Michael to complain, since he's making me burgers, and I don't expect he'll want to be pulled way from that, but something in Sam's tone, makes Michael's eyes get serious. He washes his hands and wipes them on the dishtowel nearby, and then he makes his way over to Sam, kneeling at his feet.

Michael's always commenting on Sam's exemplary sub skills, and he's right about that, but he's no slouch himself. He's graceful, and he looks up at Sam with large blue eyes lost in a world made only of Sam. "Michael," Sam says his voice deep. "Which linens were you washing?"

_Did something happen with linens?_

"None yet, sir. I promise, I was just changing the ones on the big bed, so they'd be fresh for Dean's first night."

Sam's not satisfied. _Wow, this bed linen stuff is important for some reason._ He reaches out and grabs onto Michael's jaw in one large hand turning it side to side, inhaling scent, as Michael lets him, submitting easily. The room is tense, while Sam decides something. Finally he lets Michael go. "Thank you, boy," he says. "Up."

Sam fixes Michael's hair and sends him back to kitchen duty with a nock of the head. Michael looks relieved as fuck, but seems to take comfort in the strictness of it. "Um, what did I miss?" I ask.

Sam looks skyward, still keeping an eye on Michael. "This is mostly me being an overly concerned Dom, because of this morning, but Michael gets carried away sometimes when he's feeling off."

"What Sam's trying to say nicely is I've, more than once, managed to wash every piece of linen in this house everyday for a week."

Sam laughs; all the tension in the room evaporates. "Michael looks after the _Household_ chores, but I make sure we have stuff; food, toilet paper, laundry detergent. Everything. I wondered why laundry soap kept showing up on his lists." He gives Michael a fond look. "It's also my responsibility to make sure Michael gets a particular kind of care."

"Sam is my Dom, Dean," Michael says the reverence clear.

"Then what's, Cas?" I wonder out loud.

"Cas is his—"

"—Sam!"

"What is up with you? Out with it Michael, or I really will let Dean make the burgers and you can spend some time kneeling for me on _my_ pillow."

Michael doesn't like that, he really doesn't want to answer. He balls his fists. "Please, sir. May I _please_ talk about it with you later?"

I think Michael's going to cry; I feel a huge knot in my chest. Sam senses he's about to have a situation wildly out of control in a moment. "Dean, would you excuse us for a moment? Check on Jack for me?"

I'm hesitant to leave Michael though.

"I promise he will be fine. Michael?"

Michael pulls me off the counter, scenting me like crazy, as the plug shifts uncomfortably. "I will be fine, Dean. I'm-I'm sorry. Go see Jack. He's probably in his room—second door on the left."

I don't think Sam will do anything bad to Michael by this point. I'm acting on instinct, and Sam seems to understand this, like he did this morning. I nod and head off to Jack's room. "Knock, knock," I say.

"Come in, Dean."

When I enter he narrows his eyes in a way that's kinda chilling for the subby omega. "What's wrong?"

"You can tell?"

"I smell distress. Lots of it."

Huh. How quickly I've gotten comfortable here. I'm usually better at hiding the things I'm feeling. I explain to him what happened downstairs. Jack smiles. "I know what's going on. Everything's going to be fine Dean. I think I should let Michael tell you the details, but I will share something with you. Dominant as Michael is for an omega, he's still an omega who's had a lot of failed _contests_. As an omega, he's naturally attracted to dominant betas, or at least dominant seeming betas, and alphas. You're everything he's ever wanted in a sub. He wants things to go well."

"They're going pretty well. He won, and Cas is signing my freakin' papers tomorrow."

"Yeah, but there's one more thing. I'll let Michael tell you that part."

"All right." I make myself comfortable on Jack's bed, already becoming used to being an ornament, and my eyes close.

When Michael shakes me awake, I start. "Whaaa…? Did I miss dinner?"

Michael smiles, releasing some of his scent for me. "No, we're just about to eat. I sent Jack down there, but I want to talk to you about what happened downstairs."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, and even if I wasn't, it's too important, and therefore more important I'm brave. Relationships mean being vulnerable Dean."

"Did Sam just lecture you on that?"

"Sorta, but Cas talks about it a lot."

That Cas Guy. That Guy Cas. _What can't he do?_

"I'm just gonna rip the Band-Aid off. Dean, Cas is _Daddy_ to me."

"Michael, I fucking _love_ that. It suits you. Why were you worried about telling me?"

"For two reasons. Look it's not an Age Play thing, okay? Not that it would be bad if it was, but it isn't. It's also not as, well _grown up_ up as Sam and Gabriel's version. It's more, tender."

Ah. _Little One._ "I get it, can see it actually," though I've never met this Cas Guy, "but what I don't get is, are you ashamed of it?"

He gets that look in his eyes again, the wistful one he does when he thinks about Cas. "No. Not even a little bit. It's incredibly special to me, what I was worried about is how you would _see_ me, or maybe more like, how you would _feel_ inside about it."

"I don’t understand. How dominant, or submissive I am for you that's biology."

"Yes, but there are things that can disrupt our natural instincts, stop us being how we feel inside. I am omega, my _first_ instinct is to submit. I _love_ that. I can't imagine having to avoid that part of me, just like it would be awful if Cas had to ignore his own biology instead of getting to share it with others, and dominate the fuck out of us. Our society works, because we encourage people to be themselves."

"I agree Michael."

He smiles. "I know you do. You're not the kind to tell me not to be me, but you don't give into being you. There's a reason you've haven't looked for who you could submit to even though, Dean? You're the subbiest of subs."

I can't tell him he's wrong. Even him saying that, though I know it's true, feels uncomfortable.

"I want you to see all the beautiful sides of my submission, I'm excited to show you, when you _see_ it, and experience it in a _loving_ way, you feel the yearning inside to let go, and be you. I was afraid if I told you rather than showed you, it would give you time to make an opinion, and that it would ruin it for you. And then I went on all kinds of wild tangents about it affecting how you view me. Your body can say one thing, with your mind another, your submission to me never complete, which wouldn't be good for either of us."

"I've been an asshole."

"You're not an asshole Dean."

"In this I have been, but you're right about all of it. It has to do with how I was raised, _some_ but also bad experiences I've had ever since I presented. You might as well know now, before Cas signs any papers. I'm a fuck up, Michael."

"Oh no you don't, Winchester. You belong to me and that's the end of it. Don't think for a second you're going to sabotage this."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"I know you are, and I don't think you are sabotaging on purpose. Regardless, it's not happening. I will save you from yourself, Dean Winchester."

~**~

I make a mean burger, but Michael's are fucking something of legend. I ate four. Then Sam dropped us back at my car before he carried on to drop Jack at his friend's place, and had to do that thing he does where he stops to think, consults with his notebook, and then tells us what will happen. "You can drive your car back, Dean, but after that it will have to be discussed."

"What's to discuss? I've been driving for years, Sam." _Sammy._

"Not arguing about this Dean. The law is clear, sigma's need their alpha to sign off on a license for them. Cas has not done so for you yet."

"Whatever _you_ think I might be, I'm still registered as a beta, and I have a license." By this point, Michael's taken mercy on me, and removed the plug from my ass, but he was firm about his, 'Dean leaves the house, Dean gets a spanking' rule. None of this seems to matter to me when it comes to my car, and driving. I forget all about the warm sting on my ass.

Sam is displeased with my tone. "Which is the only reason I'm allowing you to drive home. Something I might be on the hook for later, because Cas's motto in these situations is to air on the side of caution."

"Really? Why are you letting me then?"

"Tell you when we get home, okay? Behave yourself, and keys on Cas's desk when you get home. You two will be home before me – Michael bathe him and you. I won't be able to join you," he grumbles. "Stupid Gabriel."

That reminder of this morning makes us both laugh. Alpha come is the sticky consistency of molasses, but dries down like clear wax, only it doesn't peel off nice like wax would. You have to wash it off.

"Yes, sir."

"Everything shaved," Sam specifies.

"What's that supposed to—"

"I'll see to it sir," Michael says and tugs my hand before I can get myself into real trouble. When Sam drives off after another reminder to behave myself (this time with just his eyes, which let me tell you, _effective_) Michael leads me over to the driver's side, opens the door for me, and then casual as you please, undoes and pulls down my jeans and boxers to below my ass. He then does a thorough job warming it for me. "You're getting tetchy," he lectures."

"I'm sorry," I say wanting this spanking to be over. We're outside of the bar, anyone could come out at anytime. My ass is hot under my jeans when I'm sitting on the leather of the Impala.

"Are you going to pout all the way home? That was a warm up spanking at best."

"I didn't do anything."

"Not yet you didn't, and I want to keep it that way. I want Cas to come home and see we've taught you to behave nicely."


	5. That Cas Guy; That Guy Cas (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys love Daddy kink b/c for some reason SO MUCH Daddy kink with these guys! I was in a mood, LOL

When we return to the house, Michael brings me to an office that's large and intimidating. "This Cas's?"

"This is Cas's study, yep. We're here so you can put the keys to the Impala on Cas's desk."

"Stupid Sam making me surrender my keys."

"Not Sam, Cas. Make no mistake pretty boy, Sam's often the messenger, but that order came from Cas."

"And what if I don't?"

"There is no 'don't.' You're doing it Dean."

I know I'm outnumbered. Fighting is futile, but doesn't mean I'm doing it with a smile on my face. I pull the keys out of my pocket, and slam them on Cas's stupid desk.

"C'mon pouty boy. The law is the law, and the rules are the rules."

"I'm running away then," but I make no move to do any such thing.

"Already?" Michael laughs taking my hand, but not taking me serious at all for some reason. _Am I that obvious?_ "I'm going to draw you a nice bath, and make true on my promise of something to make up for that horrible ice bath."

"I guess I won't run away today."

"Or ever. I'll hunt you down, Winchester, and drag you back."

Is that supposed to warm my insides? Because it does. "What would be the punishment for running away?" I ask, so fucking intrigued.

He smiles. "It would be severe. Remember that collar I talked about? I would be attaching a leash to it, and tether it to something, so you couldn't run away again."

Thing is, I know he's fucking serious, but I laugh and am oddly comforted by it, _which is weird for a guy who avoided that all his life_.

Michael does draw me a nice bath, with bubbles and salts that smell like Eucalyptus. "Are the candles really necessary?"

"Yes," he says and he kind of snapped it if you wanna know.

"Fine, but if you put on fucking Enya, I'm out."

He gives me the look he's given me before when he's been about to spank me. I'm starting to cross that line of too cheeky, so I dial it back some. See? I can behave, for at least five minutes at a time. I slink into the bath, as he lights yet more candles.

Water's the perfect temperature. "Ahhhh. I live here now."

He laughs. "Enjoy, but don't get too comfortable. I need to make you nice for Cas."

When I open my eyes again, Michael's undressed, his large cock, hard, hanging there, and he's slipping behind me in the tub. "I'm going to wash your hair."

"He says, commandingly," I tease. "It's that important to you?"

"It is, Dean. I want you to feel taken care of."

Michael takes time washing my hair, and using special soap to make me smell nice. It's all fun and games until he announces we've got to shave. I know he doesn't mean the hair on my face. "Fuck that, Michael. I'm not shaving my nuts. Cas is just going to have to enjoy my rougher qualities."

"Cas doesn't mind that at times, which is why we don't get waxed regularly, and shave sometimes, but later on we'll all go together, and—"

"No. I'm not shaving, and I'm definitely not participating in family waxing parties."

"You're not. I'm going to shave you," he says starting to get irritated. "And if Cas says you're getting waxed, you're getting waxed."

"Michael. Please."

"Even if I didn't want to shave you, which I do, these are Cas's orders. We can't disobey, Dean."

"You know what I think? I think we need someone around here who stands up to this Cas, Guy."

"Yeah, okay. You do that, Dean. Meanwhile, get out of the tub, it's time to go hairless."

"Not happening, dude."

He's getting out of the tub; I stay in. "What have you got against shaving anyway?"

"I… I like my hairy balls okay? And you might slice them by accident. I don't see any shaving license on the wall."

He laughs toweling off, and then tying that towel around his waist. "I'm not going to slice your nuts, I'm very good at it, and while yes you look dashing with hair, do you have any idea how sensitive shaving makes the area? It's going to feel so good." His pleasant amusement starts to wane when he sees I have not moved from the bath. "Dean, get out of the tub, now."

"I live here now." I'm not buying what he's selling. "Remember?" I say in a small voice when he narrows his eyes at me.

"I'm going to count to five—"

"—not a little kid."

"You're acting like one, and if you don't get out of the tub by the time I get to five, you're going to get to experience the hairbrush on your wet ass."

That does not sound fun. "Fine."

I get out of the tub, but as soon as I've toweled off, I'm gone. But fuck is Michael fast, and I don't make it past the door to the bathroom before he's tackled me to the ground. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What's the hard way?"

"I'm glad you asked," he says producing rope from seemingly nowhere (apparently they keep rope and other things in the bathroom drawers), and it doesn't take him long to have my hands secured, and tied behind my back, which makes it easy for him to maneuver me any which way he likes. Michael frowns at the bathroom, now drenched from my escapades, and I get five Michael handprints on my wet ass, which really fucking hurt if anyone wants to know. "I'm not going to slice your nuts, my boy. I'll do a good job, and rub nice lotion on them."

"Which will turn into a hand job?"

"I should make you wait for Sam to get here, and put you in a torturous predicament for that little stunt you just pulled, but if you can behave yourself while I do this, I will do that as your reward from earlier. Either way, you're still sitting in the corner while I clean this up."

I'm more worried about my reward at the moment. "Shouldn't I just get the reward anyway?"

"Rewards can be won, and they can be lost. Currently, it's lost to you, I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself. So, are you going to behave? Or am I tying you to a bed spread eagle, shaving you anyway, and then spanking you with the hairbrush?"

"All right, all right. I can sit like a good boy."

~**~

Once I'm smooth as the day I was born, and Michael is too, he removes my bindings, and leads me to the big bedroom, which I haven't seen yet. "You ready?" Michael says. 

I nod. Inside, the room is wide, and has the largest bed I've ever seen. It's four poster of course – better for kinkery – and it's got all sorts of pillows and cozy looking blankets. There's a large by window to the right with a view, and I can imagine how nice it must be with the sun shining it, with heavy graphite gray curtains to frame it and yet more pillows.

There is also a ton of equipment hanging from the ceiling – yes for sex stuff – and drawers and cabinets with some other sex toys hanging from insides. I can see a large walk in closet at the back, and a small ensuite bathroom.

Michael obviously took some time to put the extra nice bed linen on. It's done in purples and reds, and golds, with bits of black, and yep, more fucking candles, which he goes around lighting. "You like it?" he asks.

"This is a beautiful room."

"It's where Sam, Cas and I sleep. You now too." He starts removing pillows and placing them on the bay window, and then he turns down the covers. "C'mere, I'll massage some lotion into the rest of your body, until Sam gets here," he says.

He already massaged some lotion into my cock, which was awesome.

Sam opens the door to the bedroom, as Michael's working on my feet. "Sorry I took so long. I remembered something I had to order for Cas, and another phone call I had to make. This is a nice sight to come in on though. Hello Dean. Your nuts look good."

I glare at him. "No thanks to you."

"Cas decree," he says shrugging, and stealing my masseuse. "Hello Boy. Are you ready to kneel for me?" Sam lays a hot kiss on him.

"Yes, sir."

"Go get your collar."

I sit up in time to watch Sam undress. He's got thick muscles, and skin that looks really fucking soft. And this is like, the big cock family, or something. His cock is even bigger than Michael's, and Michael's is big. Sam is larger in general though. I fucking love he's taller, and larger than me, and want to see what it feels like to be wrapped in those arms.

Sam's naked skin is soft as it looks, as he climbs in behind me, and pulls me back toward him. Michael's back wearing a thick blue collar that matches his eyes. "Spread his legs Michael, I want you to lick his cock for him. I don't doubt he was a horror when you tried to shave him, but let's show him the benefits, and maybe he'll behave next time."

"Yes, sir," Michael says, his eyes heavy with lust.

There's an interesting feeling in the room now; solidness behind me from Sam, confident submissiveness from Michael. The whole time it's clear he's not submitting to me, but for Sam, even when he starts lapping at my cock like a kitten.

I find the decisive way Sam gives his orders comforting, even when it's something simple, and even when I don't like the order. Liking an order is not a requirement for submission. "He's a good boy," Sam says into my ear, as he runs his hands up my body, and I can't help, but push my hips toward Michael. His attentions feel good, but they're the just-not-enough-kind, the drive-you-wild-kind, the _I fucking need more_ kind.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to stay still a be a good boy for me too."

In past, even when I lost _contests_ and my body had already recognized the other as dominant, I still fought with submitting, but like with Michael, I feel my body slipping over to a subby place, and I can't seem to bring myself to care much.

"That is unless you'd like to _contest_…?"

Do I want to though? "Not fair, asking me after you get Michael to start doing that to my cock."

Sam laughs. "If you'd like to _contest_ I promise my boy will resume his ministrations after I beat your ass into submission."

I snuggle further into Sam. I'm not _contesting_. Might be my first time not _contesting_ a beta. _Not that I've ever won._

"No _contest_?"

_Could always do it later if I really want._ I shake my head. I can already feel that's a lost cause anyway.

"I'm not asking again, Dean. I'm going to claim you tonight you realize?"

I nod.

"Nuh-uh. Not good enough. I want to hear a _yes daddy_, baby boy."

_Holy shit._ My tummy swoops, in a really fucking good way. My eyes pop open, and Sam's features are soft, he runs a hand through my hair. "Remember I said I'd explain, earlier?"

I can barely speak. I make some kind of noise that means, _yeah._

He keeps on fixing my hair likes he's trying to make it do something. "I'm going to be prone to indulging my baby boy now and then," Sam sighs. "Which will get me trouble from Cas, not to mention another way you'll be trouble for him, but it's worth it."

Sam leans in to capture my lips, and my tongue meets with his, just as Michael's tongue makes its way to the head of my cock. I moan into Sam's mouth, as he tugs me in, and I want to taste more of him. He kisses me senseless. "That doesn't mean you're getting away with murder," Sam says. "I'll expect you on your best behavior at least most of the time. Am I understood?"

I couldn't refuse him if I wanted to, with eyes like that, and the funny thing is, I don't think I want to. "Jeez, yeah Sam."

"Excuse me? Who?"

_So many fucking butterflies._ Sam hasn't noticed yet, but Michael's stopped licking my cock, risking reprimand to look up and give me support. It's taken Michael all of twenty-four hours to figure out how much I want all of this, no matter how much I've worked to resist and hide from it.

"Yeah… yes, Daddy," I say all fucking shy about it. _Pull it together, Winchester_.

Michael returns to faithfully licking my cock, as I try not to fucking move, but it's hard when all I want to do is shove my cock in his mouth.

"You want my boy to suck your cock?"

"Yes, god yes."

"Ask with your nice manners."

Fucking Sam. "Please, Daddy. Can your boy suck my cock?" I give him _the_ eyes, I hope will be the ones to get him to allow those indulgences he alluded to.

Sam uses his thumb to play with my lip. "Suck his cock, boy."

Michael smiles and winks at me, before swallowing me whole. My hips jump. "Stay still pretty boy. No coming."

I can only just barely stay still, I have to push back into Sam. I offer my neck for him; he sucks over hickies Michael's left there.

"You look so good like this, wanting, and needy. I can't wait 'till Cas gets home, and makes your life one long wanting, needing dream."

_Can he do that?_

"Add a finger, Boy. Get him ready for my cock," he says before he accosts my lips again.

I'm torn between begging him not to, knowing how fucking good that's going to feel, and begging for more. Both are useless though, Sam's in charge here. In the end I go with surrendering, enjoying Sam's long kisses.

"Off," Sam says to Michael, and Michael pulls off me like lightning kneeling up where he is. It's clear they have some previously understood protocol for things. Michael looks floaty, off in the land of subspace. _Man, this really makes him happy._ Which makes me happy. "You have a choice boy, you may wet your cock with slick and play with yourself until you orgasm, or fuck your cock into Dean's mouth, and suffer for me – no orgasm."

Well that's an easy choice, who wouldn't pick the one with the orgasm?

"I'll fuck Dean's mouth, sir."

What? Apparently Michael, that's who.

"You surprised, Dean?" Sam says.

"A little, but I should have expected that by now."

"Michael is such a good boy, so good to me," he says and Michael beams at the praise. Sam manhandles me 'till I'm on all fours. "First I'm going to claim you like this, baby boy, and then I'm going to make sweet love to you." He smacks my ass, hard.

"Ow!"

Sam laughs. "Get to work, Michael."

As Sam lines up his cock with my hole, I remember how large it is, but I don't have much time to think on it, as Michael slides his cock into my mouth. I can tell how fucking turned on he is, and I think he might be regretting his choice. _It's gonna be hard for him not to come in my mouth, poor bastard._

Next I feel Sam slide in, and y'know? Now I'm glad I wore that plug most of the night, I open easy for him and he goes slow until he's seated inside. By this point I'm bathed in Sam's scent that plus being turned into a spit roast has me feeling pretty damn subby.

There's something rough and playful about Sam that's hard to name in one word. He pumps into me aggressively, but I can feel his smile behind me. He handles me easily, gripping my hips in his massive hands, yanking me to him in time with his own thrusts. "Yeah little boy, you like that, huh?"

"Yeah, Daddy. _Fuck!_" I say around Michael's cock, which is still in my mouth, and I have no idea how he can hold back for so long.

Sam does come, all over me and in my ass, and as promised, we go a few rounds, with Sam arranging me in various positions, getting Michael to help torture me. At least I get to come several times. Sam does not let Michael come at all, even though he did break and plead a couple times, which he got punished for. Turns out Sam is a pretty strict Dom.

By the time Sam's done with me, I feel like a bag of bones, and can't move. They both spend time cooing at me – how good I did – and rub more lotion into various places, and then both snuggle around me. _This, this is what I never got._ I relish in the care.

"Dean? I've got to go pick up Jack. Michael's going to stay with you for a bit, okay? This wasn’t a hard session for him, he's back to ground zero. I'll be back quick though, kay baby boy?"

"Uh huh, Daddy. S'fine."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek, then he says something to Michael, and then he's gone. Michael pulls the covers around us, I notice his collar is gone. "Go to sleep my love. I'll keep you safe, until Sam gets back."

If I could move at all, I'd punch him in the throat for saying that, but I'll give the poor guy a break; he must be so fucking horny right now. Sam must've edged him at least six times with no release. Which has me curious. "You still turned on?"

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe. Only thing keeping me from shoving my cock in your ass is what Sam said to me before he left.

"Oh?"

"He said be a good boy, and wait 'till morning and he'd suck me off before breakfast; come with out permission and I wouldn’t be for a very long time."

Fuck. _There's that cool, roller coaster sensation again._ Lotta that around here.

"Not only do I not want to miss anytime with you, Sam's blow jobs are legendary. Don't pass one of those up. He's responsible for sucking Cas off every morning, sometimes more than once a day. He had to get good at it."

God that's hot. "Man, this house. It's kinkier than anything I've ever known."

"Cas is one kinky fucker, but so are we, so it works."

He moves the hair out of my eyes, and kisses my cheek. "You sound more like yourself."

"I'm coming to. Tell me more stuff about the house."

"Demanding."

"Please tell me more? Like, did you know Sam was going to get me to call him, you know."

"Daddy? No, but I had my suspicions."

"You did?"

"The kind of concern he had for you in the car last night, and a few other little things. For Sam, he lets you get away with murder."

"Doesn't feel like it. He's so strict."

Michael laughs. "If I had talked to him like you did tonight, I would have been over the hood of that car so fast, with my pants down."

"Don't say things like that. My penis is currently in a coma, but it's going to fight for life again picturing that. Wait, if Cas is _your_ daddy, does that mean he's more indulgent with you?"

"I would say, _for Cas_, yes, which doesn't mean much. Cas's less strict is someone else like Sam on their strictest day."

I yawn, but I want to hear more; I want to know everything. "C'mon Dean close your eyes. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Cas is coming home, we'll have lots to do."

I nod into his chest and make Michael's chest my home as is becoming usual, deeply inhaling his scent he's releasing just for me, as I fall asleep wondering just what the fuck tomorrow's gonna bring.

~**~

Sometime in the night, I remember cocooning around Sam, but when I wake up, it's to sucking sounds, and Michael's gorgeous moans. I'm just in time to see Michael's face as he comes down Sam's throat, and to witness how graceful Sam is as he swallows every drop.

"Th-thank you, sir. That was mmmmmmm."

"You deserved it, little one."

Michael is back to little one, from boy. Michael tosses himself back on the bed. "Hi Dean," he says.

"Good morning, baby boy," Sam says.

"That my name from now on?"

"Probably," Sam says smiling. "Been dying to use it."

I roll my eyes at him, but I'm feeling too good to be mad. "Love to stay and snuggle with you two, but we've got lots to get accomplished. We have to give our keys today, which means you need help Dean find something temporary."

"Keys? Temporary what?"

"Michael will explain it to you. I'm hopping in the shower. Michael, bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast. Do we have any of that granola you make in the house?"

"No, but I could make some today. I would need ingredients."

"Hmmmm." Sam twists his lips and then reaches between the mattresses to pull out the green, hard covered notebook. I admire his naked form as he flips through the pages. "I could have groceries delivered. Get me the list. Cas would love that for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, Sam."

Before he leaves he accosts us both, kissing us like it's the last time he'll ever see us.

"Off the bed, Winchester. I have to make it."

"Jeez, everyone's bossier today than usual," I grumble, but I do get off the bed – his face is not one to mess with.

"Cas is coming home."

I sit on the bay window naked, because it's not like he's gonna let me—

"—pass me that pillow, Dean."

I have to double check, because he must be joking. He smirks as he continues to make the bed naked. I throw the pillow at him, he catches it. "If you're going to throw things I'm not going to let you help me." He's still smirking.

I chance gathering the rest of the pillows he had to toss off the bed so he could make it.

We put pajamas on. He gives me stuff from his drawers, since all I've got in my bag I brought in with me from the Impala last night, is more clothes. _Don't really have pajamas._

Once we're downstairs, I don't bother waiting to be told, trying to score some brownie points, and head over to the counter. "This where you want me?"

He's impressed. "Good boy." I blush. "So you can behave yourself. I'll make sure to reward you before I lock away your cock later today," he says pulling out pans, and ingredients.

Taking that as a yes, I hop up to best Dean viewing spot. "Later today? Oh God, is that was this _keys_ business is about?"

Michael nods. "It's a submission thing. Cas doesn't keep Sam and I locked up, all the time, but on occasion. When he goes away, we put our cages on, and all of us submit our keys to those cages again. It's kind of a sacred ritual in our house. It says we are honored to submit for him. Jack does it too. For Jack, he's simply honoring his father's authority, plus, both Sam and Cas thought it was a good practice for him for when he has an alpha someday. For Sam and I, there's another part to the ritual where he unlocks us, if that's what he wishes."

Right, because Jack doesn't get unlocked, and neither do I, apparently. _I'm going to have words with that Cas Guy about that._ "I thought Annie said my _thingy_ was going to take some time."

"For your custom one, yes. We've got many different kinds of cock cages floating around here for you to use temporarily."

_Of course they do._

"Don't pout. Here, I'll make you some coffee."

When Sam enters the kitchen, Jack's already there drinking a glass of juice Michael poured for him. He's freshly showered, and dressed for work, wearing his sexy Superman glasses again. He's also got the green notebook, and his bossiest pants on. "Michael, why isn't breakfast on the table? Are you allowing Dean to distract you?" he says sitting down with Jack.

I may have been doing that, but in my defense it wasn't on purpose, he was the one who kept coming over to steal kisses.

Michael's horrified at himself. "Yes, sir."

Sam opens his book. "I understand that Dean is wildly irresistible, but I'll take him away if he interferes with your duties. Understood?"

Before Michael can answer, I do with outrage. "I'm not some pretty little object, Sam. You can't take me away or, or, or return me like I'm some god damned toy. I won't do it, I won't leave Michael."

Sam waits patiently for me to finish my rant. "Are you done?" he says when I am in fact done.

"Yes." I cross my arms for good measure, so he knows I mean business.

But then his eyes darken, and I'd look around for a rock to crawl under, but I can't pull my gaze away from his for anything. "You're going to do as you're told little boy. Come here," he says.

All my bravado gone, I slink off the counter, and plod over to him.

"Sit," he says pointing to his lap with his eyes, and I do because I thought _for sure_ I was getting my ass handed to me. I figure so long as I'm sitting on it, my ass is safe. Sam continues to flip through his book. "And I beg to differ, you are a pretty little object. _Toy_ even." He kisses my crown. "Michael, how far away?"

Michael races over with a coffee for him, and the one I was drinking at the counter, the chagrin pouring off him. "Sorry, sir. Almost there. About fifteen minutes."

"Don't worry, he's fine," Sam tells me when he notices me analyzing Michael.

"I am Dean. I need help staying on task at times," he says sounding a bit sheepish. "Even without gorgeous toys to tempt me, and I expect Sam to help me with that in whatever way he sees fit."

I give Michael a half-hearted glare for the toy comment, but it's all I can muster. _I think, yeah, I think I'd be a toy for him._ I turn my attention to Sam not sure I'm out of the woods with Sam. "Am I in trouble?" I hedge.

"I thought it was understood you were? You're in Daddy Time Out."

"Daddy Time Out?"

"You have Gabriel to thank for that term. I used to hate it, right up until now. From Top Side, I can see the appeal."

I cross my arms again, in an attempt to pout, but it's nearly impossible when Sam's lap is so _comforting_ and I do calm down. Eventually, I get interested in his book. "So, you've got everything in there?" 

"This book is not large enough to fit _everything_, but it is the master copy, the decoder, so to speak. I've got other books I need to consult with at times, but this one has enough for most everyday things. I have a feeling, I'm going to have to start a whole new book, for you—probably switch this one over to include whatever Cas has planned for you. I've already had to add to this one, I try not to put anything in this that doesn't lean toward general, but now I've got a whole new person to weave into the general."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for that," he says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It sounds like a lot of work."

"It is that, but I'm good at it most of the time, and it's the perfect challenge for someone like me. Overall, Cas is pleased with my performance, and I take pride in my role."

I've never seen a _Household_ run like this one. Truth be told, I've never seen many proper _Households_, but even ones I have seen, or have heard about are different than this one. _I could sit here and just listen to stories about these guys. Can't believe I'm becoming part of this Household._ If Cas is as much of a sadist, as everyone says he is, I'm sure there's gonna be stuff I'm gonna hate, but I'm kinda feeling pretty lucky regardless, as I cozy further into Sam's large, beta lap, and listen to him rattle off a bunch of Cas decree.

~**~

Once Michael's got breakfast on the table, which he wouldn't allow anyone to help him with, Sam stands me up, and sends me to the chair beside Jack with a sharp spank I have to rub out. "Ow! Jeez."

"Consider that your warning. Cas is coming home, he spanks a lot harder than that for sassiness, little boy."

"Take the warning," Jack says. "He's right."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You've barely been spanked by your father in your life."

"That's not true. I've had plenty of spankings from Father. He spanks really hard, Dean. I'd avoid it at all cost though Dad's no slouch either, who has spanked me a lot."

"That much is true, and I'll take that as a compliment, which…" Sam stands up and starts removing his belt. "How many minutes late is breakfast my boy?" Sam says to Michael.

Michael already knows, like he expected this. "Fourteen, sir."

"Come," Sam says. He sets Michael up at the end of the island with his hands flat, and pulls down his pajama pants. He's business-like when he delivers the fourteen stripes to Michael's ass, and Michael seems to know how to time his breathing to take them with grace. It's clear they fucking sting, but Michael is so good at taking them even with the way his body tenses, and he has to exhale. "Thank you sir," he says when Sam's done.

"I know you'll do better. C'mere little one." Sam pulls him close and kisses his forehead. He laughs. "I suppose it's hard with that one. He's hard to let go of."

Michael winces when he takes his seat at the table, but he's smiling. "We have lots to go over folks, so listen up," Sam says sitting at the head of the table. "Everyone needs to be washed, shaved, groomed, and caged by four pm. Michael will show you, Dean. There's a guy coming to fix the bannister at noon. Michael you'll let him in. Jack, I'm going to pick you up from school on my way home from work, which will be at three pm."

"Okay, Dad."

"We also have the matter of the little, gift Gabriel left me. If Cas catches even a whiff of it, I'm done for. Thankfully, Gabriel was clear, I can wash it off _when_ Cas gets home. I just have to keep Cas from getting to close to me, or the wind blowing the wrong way, which won't be a problem since we're in the house.

"Um, Dad? You can smell Uncle Gabriel on you from space."

Sam sighs. "I know my chances are slim, but I'm trying. I have a lot to do around here, I can't be tied up for however long, because Gabriel thinks he's funny. Sorry Dean, but I plan to use you as sacrifice."

"Me? Why me?"

"A brat, a _sigma_ is the polar opposite to an alpha Dean. He's going to find you irresistible. The scent of you will drive him to distraction."

"So I'm bait." I don't know how I feel about that.

"Sorry Dean, but Sam's right, it's probably for the best. We don't function as efficiently without Sam. He makes life a lot less stressful around here with that little green book of his. Father won't be able to help himself if he smells Gabriel on him like that though; it's instinct," Jack explains.

I don’t say anything, pretty sure I'm outvoted anyway – even Michael's looking at me apologetically, acknowledging he agrees – but also, I'm coming to learn they do most things in this house for a reason. Besides, I kinda like seeing this. I was starting to think they were all goody-two-shoes for Cas, but seeing them all ban together to do something sneaky is heartening. It's not going to be all obedience all the time around here. There's wiggle room.

"Ugh, but I suppose I should plan for if I am incapacitated. Michael's in charge, which I know you don't like, but I'll leave my book. Do the best you can."

Michael nods. "Yes, sir."

"Next order of business, Dean I need your handprint and signature on these." Sam reaches into the computer bag beside his chair and pulls out a folder, pen, and inkpad. When he opens the folder, I see what he's got.

They're my papers.

"I need you to sign and date here, saying you ended up as submissive in the _contest_ you had with Michael. Because Michael is in Cas's _Household_ he doesn't get to sign, but Cas will once he's home, and I'll file them at work. Once that's done your papers will say you belong to Cas and therefore us."

While not much, the signature is meant to protect submissive parties. Anyone can request someone's papers, which means they could say they'd _contested_ the potential mate in question, without having even _contested_. This claim can then be disputed. If it's found no _contest_ took place the papers are returned, and there are legal consequences.

If it's found there was, one of two things can happen. There is a re_contest_ which is invigilated, or the submissive party can confess and is then forced to sign.

"You're still allowed to _contest_ Cas even once you've signed this, but signing will confirm someone in our house dominated you."

I also know I can wait to sign, wait for Cas, and contest him first, but there's an honor thing to it as well. Not signing denies Michael of that place on my papers. He's proud he dominated me, and made me his. _Can't fucking do that to Michael._

I sign, date, and stamp my hand, all the while, Michael watching on proud. I smile at him.

Sam takes a deep breath like he's preparing for battle. "All right men, we have our assignments. Let's eat and introduce Dean to another one of our family rituals."

"Oh?" I say. Don't know how much I'm gonna love being Cas bait, but I'm finding I soak right into some of their family life stuff. _Something I never had much of._

"Before Cas comes back from his trips, we like to take a moment at one of our final meals alone, to gush about him a little, or say why we miss him, stuff like that."

"Like he's the new jock in high school you're dating?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorta," Sam says getting a bit shy. "Except in Jack's case where it's just adoring admirations. It began by accident one day."

I say once again, who _is_ this Cas Guy? Can he really be that amazing?

"I'll start," Michael says. "I'm missing his voice, and his scent. Both of them surround you like armor. Instant comfort, and safety."

That kind of thing's important to Omegas.

"I want to acknowledge Father for his loving advice when he drove me to school yesterday. Most of the kids in my class who have alpha Father's don’t feel like they can talk to them. I knew Father would decide what was best for me, and sharing my concerns would give him the opportunity to do so. There's a freedom in that."

"I want to thank Cas for helping us be our best selves. He pulls it out of each of us in different ways. There are even times we don't understand his methods at first, but he always pulls through for us. He's a good Alpha," Sam says.

"Best there is," both Jack and Michael agree.

Having never met Cas, I have nothing to add; I sip my orange juice all the while wondering, _Who is this Cas Guy?_

~**~

From there the day is a blur. There isn't much for me to do except let the bannister guy in, which Michael finally allowed since he was just too damn busy, between making his special recipe granola for Cas, and cleaning everything in the large house.

There was also another delivery Sam forgot about, and we had to phone and check with him that it was right. _"Fuck, god dammit. I forgot about that. Yeah, that's for Dean. Cas wanted me to order him some clothes."_

This put another unexpected thing on Michael's list, which resulted in slight agitation, and him telling me to put it in the first guest bedroom on the right, and leave it. "Do _not_ go into the third on the right," he warned me. Which only made me want to go into it all the more, but everyone's busy mood was catching and I was interrupted by yet another delivery – this time flowers for the house – which apparently Michael was expecting, since they have them delivered once a week.

It's two o'clock before Michael can stop and drag me upstairs to the room I've deemed the Kinky Tools Room. He fetches something from a drawer and a key on a chain, and then we head into the big bedroom where he keeps his chastity device. "Sorry, but we'll have to make this quick," he says undoing my pants and unveiling my already hard cock. "Still a lot to do, and we _do not_ want to get on Sam's list today, let me tell you."

Michael gets down on his knees, and sucks my cock so efficiently, I'm not sure I can call it sex. Doesn't change how hard I come, he's fucking good at this shit. Once I'm cleaned up, he helps me lock my cock into the metal jail for my cock, using the key to lock it on, and then placing the necklace with the key on it around my neck. "These chains are designed to break apart at the back, without breaking the necklace. Just give a little tug when you take yours off to give to Cas."

Michael dresses me in a pair of black slacks, and a dark blue, short-sleeved button-up. "We won't do a tie for you this time. You somehow manage to make that look formal without one."

I sit on the bed (I tried to lay on it and got scolded that I was going to wrinkle my shirt) and watch Michael get ready. To my surprise he already has his cock cage on. "I took the opportunity this morning after my shower while my cock was soft," he explains when I see it. "But I haven't put the other piece on yet, you wanna see my other hole?"

Lord do I, and fuck, my cock is already fighting with this stupid cage. Michael doesn't help when he lifts a foot and places it on a stool, and then inserts a long dildo into his special omega entrance, the one he'd use for baby making. Attached to the bottom of the dildo, is a strap of leather that goes up and over his penis, which is fashioned into a belt at the top, and secures around his waist. There's a lock for that too. "This one's leather, and could technically be cut off, unlike the steel ones they used to make omegas wear in earlier times, but I would never do that without Cas's permission," he explains.

"You look hot, Michael," is the only reply I've got.

He carries on dressing in clean black slacks, and short-sleeved white button-up with grey blazer, but he blushes, and smiles so huge his blue eyes crinkle, but

~**~

As Michael gets dinner ready to put on the table, the hour of Cas's arrival draws nearer, and Sam goes from squirrely to squirrely as fuck. He's running around barking orders, consulting with his book over and over, and he's dressed, really fucking oddly.

When I think kneeling, like the kind Sam will probably have to do once Cas comes in the door, I think harnesses, and other bits of decorative leather. Sam's outfit is a three-quarter-sleeved white button-up shirt tucked into crisp, black slacks, covered by a black vest. The outfit is deliberate, especially with the way the cuffs of his sleeves are folded. He's got his black-rimmed superman glasses on, and the way he's chewing on his pen right now, reminds me of him wrapping those lips around Michael's cock this morning. "Dean? Where you skulking off to? There's work to be done."

"I'm not skulking anywhere, Michael sent me to find you to see if you need help."

"No, but Cas's vehicle's about to pull up any fucking second, and we haven't even had time to go over protocol with you – you'll have to follow our lead. And, come here, look," he crooks his finger and when I'm before him starts doing up my shirt buttons. "That's too many buttons undone. You want Cas to have sex with you on the stairwell?"

I let him fix me up. "Isn't that the idea around here? All sex all the time?"

"It's a lot about sex around here, but not when Michael's pot roast is sitting to dry out. You want to make him cry? There. You look nice, baby boy. I'm a proud Daddy. Cas'll love you."

I ignore how warm that makes me, in favor of firming my resolve. Yeah I've been enjoying my time, yeah I didn't even _contest_ Sam, but none of that's as final as giving into an alpha. To Cas.

Thing is though, I've never challenged an alpha before. No one really does. No one in history has and won. First time for everything though, right? _Maybe this whole sigma thing will give me the edge I need._

"What's with your outfit? Isn't kneeling better done with less clothes?"

"Well first, Michael's pot roast," right, Cas will jump his bones, which will lead to dried out pot roast, "but also sadist. It's far more uncomfortable kneeling in something like this. Jack, Michael! Get your asses in here," Sam bellows.

They're quick to scamper into the large entryway. Both are also done up nice for Cas like I am. Fuck though, as the big moment approaches, there's nervousness percolating in my belly, and damn, am I dressed nice enough for this guy? This Cas Guy?

"Oh god, he's pulling up," Sam says. "Can you smell me? Is it noticeable? He's going to smell it isn't he?"

Sam's close to freaking out. What did Cas _do_ to him last time?

Sam grabs hold of my shoulders, and stands me in front of him. "Bat your eyes at him, or something."

Michael and Jack stand near Sam making us a little cluster, all of us standing on edge, a mixture of scents in the air, as we listen to the car pull up, and the car door shut. The crunch of gravel, eight steps up to the door, and a shadow stands there taking three of our breaths to reach for the handle of the door and open it.


	6. That Cas Guy; That Guy Cas (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 22, 2019  
_____________________
> 
> A little Mock Business here. I am going away for a week, and then November is going to be BUSY. Like so fucking busy. I will still be writing, but it's going to be slower for that month. I will pick up again in December. 
> 
> BUT, I do have four chapters of FHW. I'm going to finish and edit that and post one chapter a week in November, so there will be that, and work on some Finding Sammy while I'm away. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying my Mock craziness in this story. There are so many details flooding to me for these characters, I've had to give this story its own notebook, which I keep on me at all times to jot stuff down. It's hard to fit all the bits in, but I do my best. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and for reading.

A mixture of excitement and nervousness has hold of us, my heart beating a million fucking miles a second. I've spent the past two days hearing this Cas Guy this, and that Guy Cas that, I figured I'd got to know everything there is about him, but none of it prepares me for what's walking through the door right now.

Castiel Novak is an alpha all right. He's at least as large as Sam, who is large for a beta, but that's not why he feels larger than life, his very presence dominates the attention of everything and everyone in the room. I'm sure there are tiny ants crawling through here standing at attention.

He's dressed in black slacks, and a dress jacket, with white shirt and tie, a khaki trench coat over top of it all. His dark hair is the sexy sort of messy, the kind you want to make messier by tugging at it, but Jesus his eyes. I don’t know what kind of blue to call them (Cas Blue? I feel like they should have their own color name) but they're dark and piercing and I feel like he can see through to my soul.

The energy radiating off the man can't be real, it's powerful, like it's going to suck you in and swallow you whole, yet feels, as comforting as a hot cup of coffee on a rainy day. _All this from one alpha?_

All of that coming at me, then he speaks, and I get really fucking weak in the knees.

"Hello my family. I've missed you all. I hope you've been well-behaved."

_Oh god that voice._ Like dark vampire sex. There's definitely love in his tone, but there's a strictness woven in that gives all of us a collective chill, checking back over the days in our minds, making sure we had indeed behaved, both not wanting to let this man down, and not wanting to suffer the kinds of consequences he could dream up.

Jack is fucking brave going first. He steps forward. "Father."

"My angel. Do you have something for me?"

"The keys to my chastity belt, Father," he says tugging just enough to pull the chain from his neck. "I recognize your authority, and am honored to be under your wing."

Cas pulls him into a firm hug. "You've been a good boy?"

"I have, sir." I can hear every ounce of gratefulness that he had been.

"Glad to hear it."

Michael steps forward next. His eyes are softer than I've ever seen them.

"Don't be shy, little one. Come see, Daddy."

Michael almost runs. I think he would run if there were more space and jump into his arms. As it is, when Cas embraces Michael, he demonstrates his alpha strength by tugging upward, in a move they've clearly done before, Michael wrapping his legs around Cas's torso, Cas swaying him from side-to-side. _Michael's crying._

"It's okay, little one. Hush now, Daddy's sorry he left without waking you, but Michael, I had good reason. You will accept that decision just like you will any others I make for your benefit, am I understood?" The strictness I've heard about bleeds into his tone, and oh god it does things to me.

My cock tries to get hard in this stupid cage, but can't. _Ow!_

Michael nods into his neck. "Yes, sir."

Cas puts Michael down, and Michael wipes at his tears. "Do you have something for me?"

Michael smiles. He tug on the chain around his neck like Jack did, and hands Cas the keys. "The keys to my chastity, Daddy. I recognize your authority, and I'm honored to be under your wing."

"Thank you little one. Were you well-behaved, or do I need to punish you?"

_Jesus, this Cas Guy gets right to the point._ And holy shit, how am I supposed to answer that? My heart pounds loud in my chest.

"M-Mostly, Sir. Sam had to punish me this morning, breakfast was late, because I was playing with Dean."

_Don't say my name, for Christ's sake Michael._ Maybe Cas will forget I'm here if I'm not mentioned.

The look Michael gets makes me want to run and find a cave, and then hire a dragon to guard that cave, as I push a huge boulder in front of the entrance never to be seen again. His soft demeanor turns hard. "You'll do better in future. There will be rules about Dean, I'll let Sam know, and he'll help you follow them."

"Yes, sir." Michael looks like his sun stopped shining.

Cas nudges his chin upward. "Eyes up here Michael. You'll do fine. I know you. Sometimes you need assistance with that kind of thing."

I can't take it anymore. "Jesus Christ, it was fourteen fucking minutes," I say rolling my eyes. "Y'all act like act like he set kittens on fire, or something." It's Michael, and I'm protective of him. What can I say?

But it may be the last thing I ever do. Cas's head snaps around like he's the fucking terminator, which sharply contrasts to the soft hand he runs through Michael's hair, and the soft words he speaks to him. "I trust Sam punished you appropriately." He leaves a peck on Michael's forehead.

Then his attention is on me, this time his full body turns toward me, and he's headed my way. I can barely fucking breathe. I have the distinct feeling that in this situation he's the lion and I'm the prey. _Thrilling, and terrifying._

Behind me, Sam gets tenser than he already was, probably freaking the fuck out with Cas being this close, potentially able to smell Gabriel on him. "Our new resident trouble maker. Won't this be fun? Pleased to make your acquaintance, Dean."

I want to speak, I really do, but suddenly I can't. Oh sure, I was all fucking lippy a second ago, but now my vocal chords decide to close shop. I try anyway, feeling like his words require a response of some kind, but all I can manage is some warbled utterings, which he mistakes for me beginning a sentence. I have no sentence, I'm just in awe of the massive force before me.

"—no. Don't speak. I want to smell you. Stay still." He snaps his fingers. "Sam. My jacket."

From the way Sam's eyes wince and frown down minutely, I know this means his plan is done for. Sam steps out from around me, and Cas's head swivels like a homing beacon, those eyes zoning in on Sam. "Oh my heart, you were not well-behaved."

Sam immediately sinks to his knees, and it occurs to me this is the sort of situation he needs his book to consult about, but can't, _do I take his jacket first_ or _kneel and beg forgiveness?_ or _ do I remind Cas about Michael's pot roast?_ I'm starting to get the idea of how this place, and the people in it work.

I can't help, but be momentarily happy Cas's attention is not on me, as he moves to tower above Sam instead. Sam's quaking just a tad, focusing on his breathing, but Cas is having an equally hard time. _Instincts._ The smell of another Alpha's come on not just one of his mate's, but Sam in particular, must be driving him fucking crazy.

His eyes are a bit feral, and the alpha's massive energy is making even me want to kneel and beg. Michael slides up behind me, and pulls me against his body. "Sam will be fine," he says quietly into my ear.

"Jack, take Dad's glasses will you?" Cas says. I can feel the restraint it's taking him not to take Sam this very instant. His fists are balled and squeezing white, jaw clenched. "And then you may want to leave."

Jack snatches the glasses from Sam, and runs off up the stairs, and that's all the restraint he's got left in him. Cas is tossing off his trench coat and blazer, and then ripping open Sam's vest. Sam lets him not resisting in anyway, full submitting to Cas's will.

_It's beautiful and I can't take my eyes off them._

But I have to when Michael tugs at my arm. "C'mon, if we're lucky Cas will claim Sam, and that will be the end of it, and then we can all have dinner together."

_Doubt that Michael._ He's such a fucking optimist. He pulls me toward the kitchen, but I wanna see the hot claiming alpha sex, and continue to look back as Cas is sliding into Sam roughly – he's so fast I missed seeing his probably brilliant cock! – as he fucks him against the bannister which we're probably going to have to get replaced again, aren't we?

We can still hear all of Sam's moans, and all of Cas's grunts when we're away from them, and they go straight to my cock. "Ugh, they're making a huge mess," Michael says heading over to the stove to stir his gravy.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"For now. I'll worry about other things if Cas returns without Sam, like how we're going to run the house without him."

"What did Cas do to Sam the last time this happened?"

"Well for starters, Cas has a large _Sam Cage_. They use it for some of the deep submission, dominance they both need."

"A cage?"

Michael laughs. "Yes, does that scare you?"

"Will he put me in it?"

"I don't know."

"Has he put you in there?"

"Not yet. I don't think he would, not by myself anyway. It's not really us. Perhaps maybe all of us as a submission thing, but then we would all be together, and that could prove fun."

I'm not so sure about that, but then I've never tried it either. "Is there anymore besides this cage thing?"

"His instincts were set off because another alpha tried to lay claim to his. We know that's not what Gabriel was doing, and so does Cas, but that makes little difference to how his instincts view things, and what will trigger them. Cas will be doing all the things that make him feel like Sam is his, all of it rooted in a deep desire to own. For them it's often Sam being tied up in various positions, and predicaments, from the uncomfortable to the really un-fucking-comfortable. Suffering is a large part of their relationship. Of course, suffering is present in some way with all of our bonds and Cas, but for them it's much larger. He'll do these things until his instincts are sated, when that part of him feels Sam's been marked enough, and he won't be this crazy. Until then his instincts are in the driver's seat—stay the fuck _away_ from Sam, or he'll view you as a threat too."

I nod starting to understand things that were never properly taught to me as a boy. My parents… my parents weren't well.

"There's also the Sam factor," Michael continues. "Look, Cas loves all of us the same, he has a unique relationship with each of us, special in its own way, but Sam… Sam is Cas's prince, his treasure, his heart. He's _Bruiska._" There's that word again. "There's something sacred between the two of them you don't touch, just sit back and admire, and learn to appreciate. You tend to feel lucky you ever get to see their tender moments."

"If this is them, why was Sam so hot on preventing it? He went as far as scheming."

Michael laughs his large belly laugh, entertained by the way I say things. "That's Sam circumventing Cas, so he can do what he's supposed to for Cas. Sam's role in our house is important to him _because_ it's for Cas. When stuff like this happens, it prevents him completing the large list of tasks he has. Many of them – the ones we couldn't do – will still be around for him to complete when Cas releases him. Sam knows Cas is a slave to his instincts as much as anyone else, and is careful not to set them off if he can, so he can continue to do his job."

To both our surprise, Cas does enter the kitchen with Sam. He's wild looking, or maybe feral is a better word. His messy hair is messier than it was, his shirt open, and blue tie askew, but he's managed to put his pants back on. Cas has everyone's keys (but mine) hanging from his neck like some kind of war prizes.

The almost soft energy present within the firm when he greeted us, has vanished from existence, overruled by whatever force has gripped him, looking ready to tear heads off with his teeth. It's something I've never directly experienced, never having had an alpha before, but I have seen many an alpha get possessive over his mate. _Was nothing like this though._ The pattern continues and even in this, Cas is something else.

Sam is crawling behind him attached to a leash. He does not have pants, and the cock cage he's wearing for Cas is on display. The three quarter sleeved white button up, and vest are both on, but have been ripped open, and are both ruined beyond repair. Sam is full of marks, bites, bruises, and scratches; the sticky alpha come still drying all over him in a lot more places than Gabriel left it.

Sam is deep in subspace.

Cas retrieves a golden pillow, places it by his chair and then snaps and points. Sam hurries to take position, kneeling up like a beautiful cat, his hands resting on his thick thighs, each toe pad pressed directly into the ground, his ass, which I noticed has a few bites from Cas's strap sitting atop his heels. He keeps his head down. "Michael, I require food for both Sam and I," Cas says his voice gruff with a shade of anger.

"Yes, sir. I saved you the rarest piece – blue rare," Michael says.

"And by decree," he begins. "Dammit!" He's likely remembering his recorder and enforcer of decrees cannot serve him at the moment. "Michael? Where's that infernal book of Sam's?" he says like Sam is not right beside him.

"I will get it, sir," Michael says.

"Good. Get it and write this down. I hereby decree Gabriel is banned from this house! Do you hear me? _Banned!_"

"Yes, sir. I will see to it," Michael says placing a plate of food before him that's meant for both Cas, and Sam.

I plead at Michael with my eyes not to leave me alone with the instinct-triggered alpha even for a second, afraid to utter a word. While Cas concentrates on his meal, Michael quietly pulls me away, and back to the entryway where Sam's book got tossed when Cas accosted Sam. "Don't worry, Gabriel has been 'banned' multiple times. Cas will calm down, and lift the ban. Gabriel will be hysterical with laughter. And between you and me, I'm not writing a damn thing in Sam's book unless Cas asks to see it. Sam will be pissed."

I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to touch that book. When we return, Cas is feeding Sam, and Sam now has his arms cuffed behind his back. "Michael," Cas says sharply. "Why isn't Dean dressed in what was ordered for him? I know I asked Sam to order him things."

"I'm sorry, sir. Would you like me to see to that now? Or shall we eat first?"

It looks like Cas is having to use a great deal of restraint in talking to Michael at the present moment. "I would like for you to take food for the three of you, and eat with Jack, and then take care of Dean. His smell is too distracting. It's making things worse."

_Is that why he can barely look at me?_

Michael is fast getting us food, as my heart breaks. _I'm out… I'm out aren't I?_ I've spend this whole time planning to leave somehow in little ways, but really I want it so bad. I want to be in a family, specifically this one, but the worst has happened, and Cas isn't going to accept me.

Smelling my distress, Michael moves faster, shoves a container of food and a bag of plates at me, and ushers me out of the kitchen carrying stuff as well. "I know what I'm smelling. He's not rejecting you Dean. Aside from the fact he promised me whomever I chose he would sign for, he's not his rational self."

"Yeah, he just hates the smell of me."

"I'm going to spank you in a minute. That's not what he said. In fact, it's just the opposite. He likes your smell too much, it's driving him wild."

"You think?"

"I know. I've gotten to know what his various scents mean over the years. Sorry my boy, but you're going to have trouble keeping him off you."

~**~

I can't sleep. I know Michael said Sam was fine. Hell, while we ate with Jack he had Jack verify a few times for me that yes, Sam is and will be fine, but I have to see him with my own eyes. I'm no stranger to having to sneak around, it's easy to slip out of bed, and out the door to the bedroom without waking Michael.

The three of us had a riot eating our picnic pot roast dinner together, as Michael complained about it having dried out some in all the ongoings. Jack and I complimented him on everything, every five seconds, because fuck can Michael cook, and that had him beaming. It was succulent and the homemade Yorkshires he whipped up from scratch had me wanting to sneak down to the kitchen for more, but Michael wouldn't let me.

We had fun.

After Michael had cleared our picnic and packed it into the reusable cloth bags, we trucked down to the room with the boxes delivered for me. Inside were several pairs of cotton pants, all in the same shade of crème. In another box there are short, and long robes of the same color. Michael stood puzzling over them for a decade until I finally asked him, "what you thinking about?"

"This is exactly the sort of place I need Sam and his book. Does Cas want you to wear these with underwear, or none? Always together, or separate?"

"Shouldn't he say it?"

"Sometimes, but that's part of the challenge set for Sam; How well can he cater to Cas's needs based on what he knows of him, and the decrees he's already made? Sam lives for it. Me? It stresses me the fuck out and I want to run crying to Daddy." He winked and pulled a pair of the cotton pants out of the box.

Huh. Once again showing me how different everyone is here, and how much Cas knows that setting for each what they need.

"Let's start with what I know, which is we need to wash and dry these first. You're not wearing them straight from the factory. Who knows what they're carrying. I'll even let you help me."

We spent the rest of our night doing laundry, and avoiding Cas and Sam, but we could hear them all around the house.

I do a quick check of the hallway, I don't see, or smell anyone, and head across the hall and down three rooms. I have a destination in mind, the room Michael told me not to go into earlier when I originally put the boxes away.

I'm dressed in nothing, but one of the pairs of cotton pants, (Michael decided on _without underwear_ after consulting with Sam's book, where there was thankfully some notes, still confusing, according to Michael, but enough to have him pretty sure.) and the key for my cock cage, which I'm supposed to give to Cas at some point. I don't know what sort of kinkery Cas has in mind by these (because I'd bet my life there's something), but whatever it is they're _mine_ and that's something to me. I was too busy earlier, wrapped up in the commotion of Cas's homecoming, but now I can acknowledge how much a simple thing like being given my own pants, makes me feel part of this zaney _Household._ I also enjoy the plush carpet between my toes, as I pad toward the door. _Haven't had that luxury in some time._

I smell Sam as soon as I'm near the door, and I'm comforted. I don't detect any sign of distress, but that's not good enough. I have to _see_ him. I also smell Cas having memorized his scent earlier; it's not something you forget. By this point, I'm sure he's marked Sam several times though, so it's hard to tell if he's in there or not.

My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest, but I carefully proceed despite the risks, cracking the door only enough to _just_ see inside. I get a good look, and see that Sam is alone.

As I enter, I see the room's actually pretty normal, as far as rooms go. I legit expected a dungeon setting, but there's a big, beautiful bed in here, and some standard bondage equipment. The only thing that's in any way _different_ from anything I've ever seen, is the giant cage, with thick metal bars. It's large enough to hold a Tiger, or a Sam comfortably.

It's lined with purple, gold, and pink pillows, and I didn't think I would use cozy to describe a cage, but it's fucking cozy looking. Sam's wrists are bound together behind his back, attached to cuffs that are around his ankles, by a short chain. The position doesn't look very comfortable, but I think Sam is asleep, and it doesn't to be bothering him. I move further into the room to get a closer look.

"That's as far as you go little sigma." Cas's gravely voice comes from behind me, and I whip around to see him casually leaning against the doorframe, looking like hot sex. I freeze and have the same sensation I did earlier where I can hardly breathe. He moves into the room closer to me.

Right away I notice he's different. "You don't seem like you did at dinner," I say blurting more stuff out I'm probably not supposed to.

"I am calm right now, because I have Sam bound, locked up, and subdued – totally under my control."

"But Michael said you'd be all, y'know, feral for days."

"From an omega's perspective, I'm sure that's true, and how Michael would experience me. From an alpha's perspective I would say it's a thing that comes in waves. It's not over mind, I can feel that it isn't, but I'm not gripped by it right now, so long as you don't get too close to Sam. I can't let Sam go any time tonight, but I think I might be okay by tomorrow. In fact, I think _you're_ responsible for that."

"M-Me?" _Pull it the fuck together, Winchester._ I don't think that's happening any time soon though. This Guy Cas has a way about him.

"Come, we will talk away from here."

But I remember why I came, _Sam_, and I'm not satisfied that he's okay. It's not easy with him staring at me like that, and he might well eat me, but I stiffen my lip and say words. "I'm, I'm, I'm, _not_ leaving until I make sure Sam is okay."

"You will do as you're told when you're told to do it in this _Household_ little sigma, but because I am aware of a sigma's proclivity to protect, I will allow it. I find some biological situations require accommodation. I'm going to have to bind your arms behind your back, though, understand?"

I nod, unable to speak again a little scared of the large alpha – he's a lot bigger than I am. He heads over to the bed, and opens a drawer on the side pulling out a set of soft, black leather cuffs. My skin heats, and my cock tries to get hard in its confines, just at this touch, while he attaches the cuffs and clips them together behind my back. _I am in so much trouble._

Once he's happy I'm sufficiently bound, and therefore won't be able to even try to touch Sam, he uses my bound arms to steer me as close as he deems allowable. Sam is sleeping, his breathing looks even, and pain free. "I exhausted him little sigma. He'll sleep soundly, unless I continue to wake him and fuck him in the night." _Implying that's what he's been doing._ "Does this appease you, my Lord?"

The 'my Lord' is said really fucking sarcastically, but I'll take it. "Not quite. I want to talk to him."

Cas frowns. "I would rather you didn't wake him." He sighs, and then snaps his fingers. "Sam. _Bruishka_," Cas says.

Sam's eyes flutter open. "Dean?"

He looks, really fucking blissed out. I'm immediately sorry I got Cas to wake him. "Yeah, it's me."

"Sh-shouldn't be here, Dean," he says, some of his bossiness coming through even like he is.

"No. I shouldn't."

"You stay there," Cas says to me, and for once in my life, I think I'd better fucking listen. The way he says that's kinda terrifying. Cas unlocks the cage, and enters, kneeling beside Sam, whispering into his ear, kissing his cheek, and stroking his hair until he's asleep again.

When he exits, he relocks the cage. _Holy shit, I've been poking at a fucking lion._ Why oh why am I such a god dammed brat? _Maybe it is my fucking gender._ I go for nonchalant, even though I want to run. "I'm good. You can unbind me now, and I'll just head right on back to bed, sir." Why do I have the feeling he's not going to?

Cas's smile is cunning, as he shakes his head. "Foolish little sigma, getting yourself bound up by a strange alpha. I prefer you this way. Besides, we're going to start this off right. You were told not to come down this way, weren't you?"

Ugh. "Yes." Michael warned me in no uncertain terms what he would do if he caught me out of bed, and especially caught me out of bed looking for Sam.

"Mmm-hmm," he hums. Without warning, he yanks down my cotton pants by gripping the sides, only needing one, swift pull. Both my cock, which is locked away, and my ass are bared for him. I could try running, but I won't get far and that will piss him off more. "Bottom out for me, and stay still."

Expecting me to present for him, he starts in spanking my ass. Everyone was right, he spanks _hard_, and it hurts from the start. It's also embarrassing having to stand there and stick my ass out like this, trying to stay still as Cas goes to town on my ass. "Ow!" I complain.

"You will do as you're told. When you're told to stay put, you stay put, or you'll see a lot more than my hand, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," I say near tears. Jesus fuck this guy knows how to spank, and here I am sticking my ass right into the fire known, as Cas's hand. I'm hoping if I do a good job he won't spank my ass for too long.

But it feels like forever as the pain builds. The slaps ring out through the room, and I'm sure the whole house can hear me getting a spanking. My ass gets hot and the slaps fucking sting. And while I definitely am not enjoying this spanking, my stupid cock likes the embarrassment factor way too much.

I've never been so happy for a spanking to end. When it does, both my sets of cheeks are red, and a few tears have made their way down my face. "You are so pretty like this," Cas says. "I hope you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmm-hmm. I have no doubt you'll be up to more mischief and sassiness soon enough. This is why Sigma's need firm and swift discipline," he says pulling my pants back up. "That's what you'll always get at any time, and any place you need it. I would behave if I was you."

"We don't even really know if I'm a sigma," I challenge him, because I don't know when to shut up.

I fully expect him to pull my pants back down, and spank me some more, but instead he laughs. _Huh. I think he's entertained by me._ Cas has the most beautiful laugh. "You are without a doubt sigma. I can smell you. As you know, an alpha's sense of smell is the most acute of all the genders, and I know what sigma smells like. I will bring you to the doctor, of course, so that your information will be legally reassigned, and you can be assured by science if need be, but I have no doubts about it. You're a bratty, trouble-making sigma, Dean Winchester, and I intend to train you."

I would be offended, but I can't deny any of that, and besides, he seems to like these character traits in particular. Not to mention, my mind has gone wild with what him _training_ me means. "Come."

I follow him to the bed. He easily lifts me to perch on the edge of the tall mattress, and stands between my legs. Cas being this close is doing things to me. My groin is vibrating I'm so fucking turned on. Cas makes it worse, by leaning in to nuzzle at my neck, and holy fuck, he's scenting me. I can't do anything about it, and I don't care. Cas's touch is like bliss, and I feel some of that look Sam had in his eyes. I moan wanting more of him. "I believe there's something else we need to take care of. I need to sit you on my knot."

Oh God, yes. I bet his knot is divine. Cas is forbidden fruit, the last piece of chocolate you shouldn't eat, that extra glass of wine. He's saying I'm trouble, but he's trouble of another kind.

I lose myself in the sensations of his touch, as his continues nuzzling his nose into my neck, with more scent as he sucks bruises into the skin. "You have no idea how good you smell to me. You're like a succulent steak, blue rare. I want to eat you." He nibbles on my ear, the soft caress going straight to my cock, and I start to whine. "You're a needy little thing, aren't you?"

For him, apparently. "Mmmmmm, _please_," I say pushing my hips toward him.

"Nuh-uh, that's staying on." I'm putty, as he hops onto the bed with me, and manhandles me, until I'm in the middle. He deftly unclips the cuffs, and rearranges my arms, so they're overhead now, and clips them to a ring sticking out from the headboard. His fingers reach to the waistband of my pants, and he tugs them off, so I'm fully exposed for him. "Sam tells me you didn't even know a fourth gender existed. Is that true pretty thing?" Cas runs a finger up and down the inside of my thigh, and it makes me shiver in the best way. I open my legs, so he can have more access.

"Yeeeeeessss, sir."

He nods continuing to gently brush at my thigh, the anticipation slowly killing me. "Then I will tell you some things. A sigma is the balance to an alpha's energy. You will balance my whole _household_ Dean."

I nod. I'll be whatever he wants right now, if he'll just lean down and kiss me with those lips.

"Most sigmas scare lesser alphas if you can believe it. They are often rejected by them." That hits a little too close to home for me. "It doesn't matter if they know what they have before them is a sigma, or not, it's an energy thing, they will still feel the energy, and without the understanding of what they're feeling in response to the sigma, they flee."

That oddly makes me feel somewhat better.

"I'm not afraid of you Dean, just the opposite. I welcome the challenges you'll bring. I look forward to bringing you to heel. That's just one reason you'll be wearing this twenty-four-seven," he explains with a feathery touch to my balls, letting his hand glide up and over my caged cock. "This is for taming you. Unfortunately for you, it will also make you more needy than you already are, which means you'll need to be very well-behaved if you want it to come off and get played with, which won't be very often."

Jesus fucking Christ. Even though that sounds awful, my stupid cock loves it, and my hips jump toward him. His mere words are making me so god dammed horny, I think I'm going to die.

"We'll make sure you're milked regularly, for health reasons, but not before these are heavy, and aching," he says gripping my nuts, which are already feeling the strain of being confined.

"Please, please," I beg.

Cas slips a finger inside my hole, which is dripping with slick. Fuck yeah. I spread even wider than before, but of course he makes this as hellish as possible, only entering enough so I know he's there, not doing anything of real sexual worth, yet I'm ready to hump his leg if he'll let me.

"I will allow you to have orgasms from here more often," he says pushing his finger up further, _finally_ massaging my prostate. "And I will enjoy being in control of how you come. Are you good at prostate orgasms, my little sigma?"

"I'm, _okay_ at them." They aren't my forte, but I've had'em.

"Lucky for you, you can get good at them, with practice. All of this in the interest of having a well-tamed, well-behaved sigma, it will be, so beautiful. You'll feel loved and treasured, and you'll suffer so sweetly."

Being denied dick orgasms doesn't seem like fun for me no matter how Cas tries to sell it, but fuck if he does this forever, I'll find a way. I know that's how it works though, submission isn't all pleasure, it's not really submitting if it's all things you like. Which is what terrified me about the whole thing for so long. Submission requires giving something of yourself, something that's hard to do, which is the magic that makes you go deeper. _Learned all that watching Sam and Cas, and asking questions._ You have to _let go_, which hasn't been easy for me.

"Another beautiful thing about alpha, sigma relationships, is the sex. I can make you needier and hornier than any other gender. Conversely, you also have the ability to drive me into a frenzy, a thing that would also scare a lesser alpha, but I look forward to craving you incessantly, Dean."

Cas continues to open me with his fingers, pressing into my entrance, and finally he leans down to kiss me. His lips are as soft as they look, but it's like kissing fire. He consumes me, and I don't care if I never return.

It's not that his kisses are _better_ than with Sam, or Michael, they're just a different brand. They have a dangerous quality and the potential to be addictive – the forget to eat kind of addictive.

He pulls away smiling. "Tonight I will claim you, and then once we've mated enough, you'll start to have heats. They're not unlike an omega's heats, but whereas an omega's are about breeding, yours are for your alpha. Me, and only me. It's not something that can be triggered, or sated by an beta, or omega. They can last days to weeks – it's going to be marvelous."

Not sure how I feel about any of that, but right now? don't care. He can have my first born if he'll take this even a little further.

"You will call me Alpha, or sir. I'll allow Cas for more familial moments, but out of the house I'd better not hear you utter anything, but Alpha. I can see in your eyes you're going to give me trouble about this." He brushes my hair back. "You're going to be the most delicious trouble, but you're going to obey me, or you're going to regret it."

Fuck that makes me shiver. When I have mated with alphas, I usually found the most thrilling and dangerous ones. I seek thrill. _Is that a sigma thing?_ Cas has got thrill for days.

Cas adds another finger, knowing just where to rub that ball inside me and how much pressure to use to drive me wild. It's not just what his finger is doing, it's a combination of the powerful energy bleeding from him, his scent which is a sweet masculine cologne, _and_ those fingers. It's That Cas Guy. That Guy Cas.

I'm so blissed out by the time Cas does slip inside me, I miss seeing his cock again it's so quick. It only takes one thrust for me to get the idea of what he means by _craving_. My whole body feels like it's on fire, mad with passion for him, Cas my only salvation.

His massive cock slides in and out easily, slowly driving me insane, as I moan, and beg, and mewl. I press down trying to get more of him, and sure, my cock wants to come out and play, the cock cage killing all its fun, but Cas seems to know how to hit that spot inside me and it builds slowly with more fire, and more wildness, making it hard to pay too much attention to my cock.

I do feel Cas's knot grow, and it hurts as he pulls it out, and shoves it back in, the come starting to leak from it, which has Cas thrusting more manically, until he can't pull it out anymore, and I'm stuck on his knot as he continues to come inside me. He reaches up to unclip the cuffs, and pulls me so I'm on top, unable to go anywhere, sitting on his cock. "Milk me, sweetness. That's it. You'll get every drop, or I shall not be pleased," he growls.

I wouldn't waste any, anyway, but his tone has me working harder to milk his cock, and hope I'm doing it to his standards. When I can't get anymore, I collapse on top of him, totally fucking wrecked. I haven't come, but I wasn't thinking about pleasing myself, just Cas. "Al-Alpha? Did I do good? Did I do it?"

"_Fuck_ I love that. You have done well. I am pleased." In this moment, I'm not sure there's anything better than Cas's praise. "Close your eyes. You've earned some rest. I'll take care of you."

I have no doubt he will, and so I do.

~**~

I wake up to the familiar scent of rainbows, and sunshine, and then nestle into my new favorite place, which is Michael. Cas is wild sex, he's solid, a powerful force I can't wait to have consume me again, but Michael's, _Michael_ and I would live in his chest forever. _The key is still around my neck._

"I smell Cas all over you now," he says breathing me in. "It's delightful. Didn't think you could smell any better, but you do." He kisses me. "How was your night?"

"Cas he, holy shit Michael. You guys weren't exaggerating about him. He's something else." I get giddy just thinking about him.

"Gushing isn't just limited to before he comes home meals, it's just another time we do it. We also gush to each after spending a night with him, whether it's alone, or all of us together – doesn't always have to be about sex either, could just be something he did on an extra fun family night."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Somehow Cas seems to be able to give that first night with your new man jitters most times we're together. We feel so alive, and giddy afterward, we have to gush. So, gush away, Baby."

I only have a small bit of hesitation, because isn't that the sappiest thing ever? But it quickly fades, because yeah I want to fucking gush, okay?

"He's everything you guys said, he's really fucking dreamy." I go onto tell him all about how turned on I was, and his eyes, and his big alpha everything. I call him Alpha without realizing; the whole time reliving the feeling of being with Cas, already looking forward to the next time. "Is Alpha a wizard? Is it a spell?"

Michael smiles. "No spell. You're just in love. Cas is easy to fall in love with."

After gushing a bit more, Michael wakes me up to the stark reality that last night only happened, because I disobeyed him. "Now Michael, Cas already spanked me for that."

"Perfect, I won't have to work as hard to make you wish you had obeyed me."

"Cas already made me wish that!"

"You're getting this spanking Dean, with your pants down."

"This is so unfair."

"If you don't want to be spanked, obey the rules. Come here my bratty boy." Michael flips me over his lap easily, and he has my cotton pants down, which I'm starting to catch onto the logic of (how easy they can be pulled down and put back), and is going to town on my still sore ass. "Ouch this is red. You'd better start behaving yourself, or sitting is going to be unpleasant."

Michael isn't nicer because I've already been spanked, he's just as thorough as always. My only saving grace is that he does _not_ spank as hard as Cas, not by far. _Still fucking hurts though._

I'm appropriately chastised by the end of it that's for sure. "I'm sorry, sir," I say when its done and we get to cuddle again.

"Be a good boy." Michael is stern, as he presses my nose. "Let's get some aloe on this, we've got to get breakfast on the table for Cas, or I won't be sitting comfortably either."

_God_, just his name gives me the good feels, but as good as being around Cas can feel, woe-be-tide you if you're not behaving. I'm already resigned to the fact that's not something I want to invite. I mean I'm me and apparently the resident brat, so it's bound to happen, but no need to make it easy. "Yeah, yeah okay let's go."

~**~

I perform my usual duties as Michael's eye candy, but with slightly more decoration (Cas left some nice marks I'm feeling lucky to have) and in less comfort (my ass is fucking sore) as Michael makes us breakfast and dotes on Jack when he comes down.

To all of our surprise, Sam makes his way into the kitchen wearing a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt, looking like a guy missing at least seventeen years worth of sleep, but who's also had the best sex of his life. He throws the gold pillow to the side of Cas's chair, but instead of kneeling right away, he leans over to kiss Jack's crown, "hey Dad," and then me on the lips, "'morning, Daddy," but then slumps his arms around Michael from behind, and over his shoulders, burying his face into the shorter omega's hair, scenting him.

"Good morning, Sir."

He stands there quietly a good five minutes, luxuriating in Michael's scent. "You okay, Sir?"

"I am, but I'll need you later," Sam says.

That one I can figure out. With someone as switchy as Sam, him going to such a subby extreme requires a little balance by way of topping his boy.

"Gladly, Sir."

Sam's eyes widen, when Cas's scent heads our way, and he jumps to his pillow taking position even though I can tell how sore his whole body is. When Cas enters, he takes stock of us all. "That won't be necessary, Sam," Cas says in his rich voice, all of us on edge. _I'm in on this Cas thing too now, and the fucking mix of tension-excitement he brings is real._ "You may join us as the table."

Sam does as he's told, but he's uneasy about it. When you've spent any amount of time being mega-subby it must be hard to leave subspace entirely. Sam's back, and functional, but a piece of him is still living there.

Cas is looking him over. "Would you put the song on for me little one? You know the song."

Michael gets a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Master, please," Sam says.

"You're not getting out of this. Up," Cas says.

Sam really doesn't want to do whatever it is Cas has in mind. He slides out, and pads over to him, taking Cas's offered hand. Cas is smiling at him the whole time, two parts adoring, one part roguery. The song starts, I recognize it immediately; _The Eagles, Take Me to the Limit._

Cas makes a show of pulling Sam to him in proper dancing stance, and begins by slow dancing with him. Before long his dance moves are exaggerated, and he leads Sam all around the kitchen, mostly dragging him, since Sam isn't doing more than go through the motions clumsily, still unsure if he should let the rest of him loose.

Cas gets more wild, spinning him, letting him fly outward and then pulling him back in, which gets us a tentative smile from Sam. Feeling like he's getting somewhere, Cas resumes his exaggerated slow dance sequence, and then starts signing. "If it aallll fell to pieces tomorrow, would you still be mine?"

That makes Sam smile, but when Cas nuzzles his face into Sam's neck, tickling him with his breath, he lets loose his booming Sam laugh, as Cas breaks out into the chorus. "So put meeeee on a highway, show meeeeee a sign, and take it to the limit one more time!"

Even loud and obnoxious as he's aiming to be, he's got a gorgeous voice. It's enough to finally break _all_ of Sam out, and he's laughing and whacking at Cas's shoulder. "Okay, okay you big brute."

He doesn't stop though nuzzling him again, and then making him dance some more. "I love you, Bruishka."

"What's Bruishka?" I ask Michael. It's not the first time he's called Sam that, _he said it last night,_ nor is it the first time it's come up.

"_Bruishka_ is an ancient Dakath word with a couple of different translations." Oh yeah, ancient Dakath. Only Dakath majors study that stuff anymore, some real Shakespeare kinda shit. _Of course Cas would know some._ "It roughly translates to Shepherd of the sky, or Shepherd of my heart. Sometimes we call him that when he gets particularly bossy, you know, shepherding us around, but also just because Cas says it so often it's become another one of his names."

"Come on everyone up," Cas says. "Dancing. Singing. Now."

Cas continues to dance with Sam, while Jack, Michael and I form a little trio. Before long, all of us are finishing off the chorus and laughing together.

I'm in complete awe of this family, and they were right about Cas. He's fucking perfect. He definitely provides discipline around here, and he is _not_ to be fucked with, but then he does stuff like this; all of it makes your heart full. _Do I really get to be part of this?_

As if he can hear my thoughts, Cas breaks up the dance party. "All right, take your seats everyone. Michael serve us up. Dean my lap please, we have something to take care of. Sam, I believe you have some papers for me?"

"They're in my computer bag, sir. I'll grab them."

I head over, and tentatively make my way into the large alpha's lap. He surrounds me with scent, _and_ scents me, rubbing scent under my chin, and down my neck. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're in _this_ family. You belong to me, to us."

Sam places the papers, and a pen before Cas. "I believe Dean mentioned something about _contesting_ your authority over him," Sam says, ratting me out. _Asshole!_ "Don't give me that look, you said it."

"Is that true, Dean?" Cas says in a voice that says he fucking dares me, and would look forward to such a _contest_.

"Uh, aaaaah, that is…" _Fucking Sam!_

"Well, while you figure that out, I'm putting my signature right here," Cas says signing my papers, and adding me to his _Household_.

I watch him passively, all the will to fight him sucked out of me, well, _for now._ If what Cas says about sigma, alpha relationships is true, I'll be back to my sassy-self in no time. I'm just too damn happy right now. I lean back into Cas, and let his scent surround me.

"Next on the agenda, Dean will have to be trained," Cas says.

I perk up out of my Cas cove. "What?"

"Everyone has their role in his family, you'll have yours."

"And just was is that?" I ask.

"You'll see," Cas says in a way that's really fucking suspicious. "Are you going back to your seat? Or am I feeding you here?"

"Are you going to let me up?"

"No. Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Just as I thought, now behave yourself."

I have questions, so many questions, but he told me _you'll see_ which means now is not when he's going to answer those questions, and my ass is fucking sore, and I have no doubt Cas won't care, and will spank it anyway if I pester him. Instead I go with obedience. "Yes, Alpha, and here." I tug at the necklace with the key to my temporary cock cage hanging from it, and hand it to him. I don't say the thing everyone else said, far too fucking shy to try tripping over it - maybe next time.

He takes it and adds it to the others around his neck. For the first time, I get to experience what Cas pleased with me feels like.

I'm in the family now; if I have any doubts, I can keep looking at my papers, which Cas has kept just within my view, making it easy for me to see his signature while everyone eats, and he spoons yogurt topped with Michael's homemade granola into my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still lots to come. We still haven't had a full foursome group sex scene, and we still don't know what Cas will call Dean, well other than sigma, but he needs a special name ;) 
> 
> Next we'll get to see Dean's training, and what happens when he goes into a Sigma Heat? Oh and more strict Cas, and bossy Sam, and Sweet but firm Michael, and lovable Jack! lol
> 
> As we leave Dean here, he's a bit shell-shocked, and fucked into submission ;) But his gender is literally the BRAT gender, so we can expect more of that from him upcoming.


	7. Owning and Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10, 2019  
____________________________
> 
> It is I, Mock, back from the dead. I have been a busy, busy Mock, which makes for a tired Mock. 😴 I have managed to get the next three chapters of this story sorted out, and have begun writing chapter 10. There will be an additional three chapters than originally planned. 1) because this is what my characters do, go wild 🥳 2) there was way more in my head for this story than anticipated, and I want to give this story all the everything 3) Hi I'm Mock, and I do what I want 😏
> 
> I'm going to give a friendly reminder that this is a story with non-con elements intended for kink purposes. Yes, I love kink of the non-con variety. LOVE it. 😍😈Hopefully you're here to enjoy these aspects with me. If not, so, so cool and your prerogative, but um, this may not be the story for you 😉 Okay, that's all the "lecture" I give. I'm not your mama, or your papa for that matter. You do you. 😚
> 
> Some of you caught me, and I am now going into a full confessional, yes... YES, the Cas of this story is 100% an adaptation of the Cas I wrote from _The Winchesters_. When I mused him, I said to myself, "what if Papa Cas from The Winchesters existed in an ABO(S) world?" and this is what I got. 🤷♀️
> 
> Oh AND! Ducky is writing me this story based in a D/s world complete with spanking! Here is the [ LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582097/chapters/51456772)
> 
> Last, I found this hilarious, Harry Potter/Severus Snape arranged marriage fic I wrote a long time ago. It needs serious editing, but it's super amusing, and even has a Wizarding Cowboy! 😆 See? I just write the same things/characters over and over! Ha! Anywho, watch for it. I may fix it up and post it.

**Book III – The Mating**

A Few Days Later

One day, Cas calls me to his study for a chat. My whole body’s a mess of nerves, the enigma that is Cas having caught to me too, but it’s more than that. He’s an alpha. Alphas are the strongest of our race physically, politically and lawfully. Throughout history, alphas have made strong leaders of our people, their wisdom, and intellect honed with ages of the best genetics passed down, stretching back to the beginning of our people, far and above any beta, or omega to date. They are highly respected by all the genders. Not that you don’t get a few rotten eggs, there’s one in every bunch kind of thing, but the majority of alphas are revered.

Aside from not wanting to be claimed, I’ve shied away from alphas due to the awe-inspiring reputations that seem to proceed them.

Speaking of, it’s one thing to hear how grand an alpha is, and even to view the alpha’s grandiosity in the company of others, but experiencing the full force one-on-one, that’s going to take some getting used to.

More than his gender though, Cas is Cas. He is a magnificent alpha, and it’s hard to help hoping for just a small slice of his glory to bask in. I find myself with the unexplainable urge to rub against him, kneel at his feet, and generally be near him. _Hoping_ he’ll let me is another odd feeling. Around Cas, you spend a lot of time _hoping_ he’ll do something, anything at all just so you can marvel at him some more.

In fact, he’s got me sitting in a chair before him, in his study, and it feels uncomfortable. I get the sensation I would feel more comfortable at his feet. _Don’t be foolish Winchester. Sit like a normal Dakath._ I do my best to calm the fuck down, but I still fidget, adjusting my crème cotton pants, and tapping my bare foot. It doesn’t help that the other thing being around Cas seems to do, is make me horny as hell. I’ve always been a bit of a sex addict, but around him I’m so _needy_. Were I a dog, I’d hump is fucking leg. I really want to adjust my cock, or do something to ease its misery, but I can’t because it’s locked away, no way of me doing anything for it, except breathe through the miserable horniness, and try to think of anything, but how awesome it was when he last rammed his cock into me.

Cas is imposing right now though, not an uncommon thing for him to be, but there are times he can be almost soft, you know, like if steel could be soft. My whole world is narrowed down to him, and his dark eyes. “Dean, there is something I want to bring to your attention first and foremost, _the_ first rule of this house. I own everything and everyone in it.”

Well, duh. That much is clear. I don’t say it though, not when he’s looking at me like he might eat me.

“I am bringing this to your attention, because you remind me of a certain beta I know, and having this chat with him in the first place would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

“Sam, really?”

Cas favors me with a smile that lights up all the corners of his face. “Yes, Sam. He was much like you when I first claimed him. He’d been on his own a long while, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed, Sam is highly dominant himself. Taming a creature like him has not been easy. Like taming a harpy.”

“Really? _Sam?_” I say again, because I’m having trouble believing it. “But he’s so, well-behaved. He exists to please you.”

“Is that really so hard to believe? _Mister_ Control Freak himself? If I hadn’t put my mark on him, Sam likely could have built his own _household_ which as you know is rare for a Beta.”

“But he always talks about you claiming and mating him like it was the best thing that ever happened to him.”

“Sam was always as taken with me as I was with him, but really hot sex, and passionate attraction is the fun part of it, realizing you belong to someone in every sense of that meaning can take some getting used to. Sam required some taming,” he explains. “Hence, I have learned it’s better to understand this from the start. I own you Dean. You are mine, and will subject yourself to my will, first and foremost, for many reasons, but most of all, because I wish it. Is that understood?”

“Understood, Alpha,” I say for good measure. Cardinal shit like that’s not something you fuck around with.

“I can tell I’m going to have trouble from you either way,” he says and I think he might be amused thinking about what sorts of trouble I might get up to. “But each time you think to argue, or complain remember that life around here boils down to these four words: Because I said so. You will be reminded that I own you, and that is the tenant above all tenants.” Cas comes around from his desk and approaches me carefully. “Just because I _own_ you does not mean you won’t get love and lots of it. It’s not on short supply around here. I promise you will always be well taken care of Dean.”

This may be the quietest I’ve ever been. I can’t do anything but keep a rapt gaze on Cas, in anticipation of what he’ll say next.

“When I said you’d bring balance to my _household_, I didn’t mean only the positive kind, like with what happened with Sam the other day. I’m sure you’ve noticed how well-behaved my _household_ is?”

“I’ve noticed.” Everyone around here kisses Cas’s ass, and for good reason. They don’t dare disobey, they want Cas’s praise.

“You’ll bring disruptive chaos, as sigmas do. Unfortunately, it’s not the kind that’s good for you, me, or others. Part of my role with you is to keep your chaos in check, which will in turn soothe you on the inside,” he says. He seems happy about it. “As you have seen, I’m proficient in maintaining my _household_. It brings me pride like no other to see my family well-behaved, I take pride in maintaining everyone.”

“Not to uh, argue in favor of getting rid of me, but I wouldn’t want a disruptive sort of person around my _household_ were I you,” I say. I doubt I’ll bring him all that much in the way of pride.

“Of course you wouldn’t want a character like you in your _household_,” he says revealing by way of a twist of his lips, how amused he is at the thought of me having a _household_. “You are sigma, and you are naturally protective of not just those you care about, but your role in the family. Were I even to try to bring another sigma into the _household_ you’d fight it regardless of me. Sigmas can get territorial.” _If I am a sigma that is; still yet to be determined, though it does sound like me._ “I am alpha. I live to correct chaos. Yes, I demand obedience from all family members, it will be no different from you, but you’ll bring challenges that will keep me interested. It’s going to be a lot of fun. And Dean? I _like_ correcting people. I _love_ coming up with creative punishments and enjoy handing out consequences. You know that old saying, ‘this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you?’”

I nod.

“That’s nonsense. It’s only true if a) the person giving the discipline does not crave _to_ discipline, and b) the person on the receiving end is not truly going to benefit. None of that is me. I _crave_ disciplining every bit as much I would prefer my broad behaves – an odd conundrum I know – and when I discipline, my goal is to help my discipline-e find some internal peace. I do everything in my power to prevent you misbehaving, but when you still won’t obey me, I’m going to enjoy it without guilt. I am not ashamed of who I am, or what I need, which is something I hope for each of you.”

Holy shit that’s a lot to swallow, and somehow fucking hot. _I’m going to get spanked a lot aren’t I?_

Aside from all the hot-inducing-talk, he’s hit upon something, a theme of this house, which is to be proud of who you are, and what you need, whatever that might be. Live as your authentic self. It’s something Sam’s kinda touched on, how Cas brings out the best _you_. _Me is not something I’ve been proud of._

“Speaking of one’s nature, this brings me to the nature of sigmas. Sigmas are not just brats, they are also needy cocksluts.”

_Fuuuuuuck._ I get a rush, and my cock is starting a war in its confines. But no way am I letting on I think what he said’s hot. I should be insulted by that, shouldn’t I? Yet all I can think about is what that means, and what every member in this kinky fucking _household_ will do to me knowing that’s what I am, and I’m sent on a wild-kink-goose-chase in my head. Oh god, I’m letting off scent too aren’t I? Yep, I am, and I know what Cas is smelling.

He’s fucking smiling all smug-like. “Having trouble, Dean?”

God damn sadists. “N-n-no, I’m fine. _Fine._”

Cas licks his lips. “You can deny it all you want, but I won’t. Keep smelling like that and we won’t make it through this conversation. As it is you’re going to be sitting on my knot a good long time, _after_ we speak, and I am not opposed to admitting to how much I want you. In fact, I’ve been craving you since I had you last night.”

I don’t want to think about that, can’t think about it. I’m already so horny I might explode, no need to _actually_ explode. “So what? I’m just some house whore?”

Cas laughs. “If you prefer that title then sure. I prefer _House Toy_, but as you’ll see, once you embrace who you truly are, you’ll wear the badge with pride, and you’ll be comfortable with any name of that variety we choose to call you. I fully admit, my house lacks fun, and relaxation. Not that there is no fun to be had, but we need more; I’m a bit of a drill sergeant you see. Sex is part of fun and relaxation. People will look forward to you for that just like they look forward to me for guidance and discipline, Sam for direction and counsel, and Michael for nurturing and of course his famous apple pie.”

That actually sounds really important, and it’s not like I don’t love all things sex. “I thought my role was supposed to challenge me?” I’m a little cocky about it.

“I think it will prove challenging even for you. You’ll be the house toy, we’ll play with you at will – it will be a lot – and you’ll submit willingly whenever we want. You’ll be constantly needy, and wanting, among other things. I do think you are the one to stand up to such a challenge though especially, because you are sigma. Sigmas need this. It calms them inside, it’s their form of submission.”

I want to snap back at him my line about, “if I really am a sigma,” but it’s getting to the point I’m questioning it myself. _Maybe I am sigma?_ It would make a lot of things make a lot of sense.

“This is also how you will be trained. I will help condition you to be the best at your role you can be, and beyond that. I will challenge you, and push you to be the best. It is my goal that you shall thrive under my discipline and training.”

All I can do is bite my lip and nod, because while I am scared to death, something inside me feels soothed already, the same way I would feel were I wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cozy day. What I’m getting from Cas is even though he’s the house disciplinarian, an alpha, and a drill sergeant, he still wants _you_ to make good choices on your own. He wants to empower you. Nothing gets rid of anxiety faster than confidence in your own choices. Having someone who _helps_ hold you to your best self rather than who they want you to be is worth more than anything in the world.

Our society is a society of dominance and submission. It’s woven into our DNA, and it’s a cultural construct – nature and nurture – and one we look for life-long; the people we can submit to, and dominate, depending on our gender and who we are. The place we belong. _Have I really found the place I belong?_

“I think that’s enough talk for one day though my little sigma. Your scent is driving me wild, and I must have you over my desk.”

~**~

When I arrive to breakfast the next day, I’m given instructions. “I am home today, but I have work to do in my study. You will be trained, Dean.”

I have to stop mid-swallow of my coffee. I look up at Cas, but have no words. _What’s he going to do to me?_ I’ve learned it can be literally anything.

Sam gets that look on his face, the one I’ve come to recognize as stress. I can see him itching to pull out his book. Cas already told him to put it away though. This is going to kill him, stuff to write down, he’ll have to remember to remember for later. I can’t help but find it amusing.

“Yes, Alpha,” I say knowing it’s not the time to fuck with Cas. I may be a fucking brat, but I do have some modicum of self-preservation even if it comes and goes.

“You may stay after breakfast to give Michael anything he needs, but when he leaves to drive Jack to school, I expect you in my study. No need to knock. Simply enter, _silently_ and kneel on the pillow that will be provided for you.”

“Y-Yes, Alpha,” I say again, and manage, somehow, to make it through breakfast.

As usual, what Michael needs from me is to be his eye candy as he cleans up after breakfast, and I remember that submission isn’t always about sex – Michael’s had to remind me. I do love being Michael’s entertainment, truth be told, but I still feel bad for not helping him. I’m slowly getting over it though. Michael does not want my help, and when he does, he tells me.

When he’s done, he releases me with the usual mind-melding kiss, and hefty swat to my ass. “Be a good boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

When I arrive, I see there is a large, silver pillow to the right of the door. I don’t know how he wants me to kneel, and I suddenly wish I had Sam and his book to tell me how to do so. I do know Sam kneels in a very specific way, but Cas didn’t give me instructions beyond _kneel on the pillow_, so I kneel how I would kneel – sitting back on my heels, toe nails flat against the floor – and hope for the best. I don’t know what to do with my hands, so I fold them in front of me like you would on picture day at school. I would ask, but he said to be _silent._

I know Cas knows I’m here, but he hasn’t acknowledged me. I do my best to wait, but I can’t seem to stop fidgeting. That does get Cas’s attention. “Focus on your breath, Dean. Nothing else, just that.”

I do try, but my mind gets distracted. I’m like a fucking gnat. “Your breath, Dean. Every time you lose focus bring it back to in and out, in… and out.”

I try again, but again my mind wanders. _I fucking suck at this._

“Come here. Pull down your pants and place yourself over my desk.”

“What? But Cas—”

“I don’t like to ask twice, Dean.”

There is timbre in Cas’s voice, yet it still manages to have caring. I don’t mistake his caring for leniency though. Cas is about to kick my ass. He’s taking off his belt. “Sometimes pain can be a helpful point of focus. I going to give you some to help you, Dean. You will thank me when I’m done by going to your knees, and saying, ‘thank you Alpha’.”

“Thank you for spanking my ass for no reason?” _Shit._ I cover my mouth.

“Will your belligerent tongue be enough reason for you?” he says raising a brow. “When we are formal like this, I expect swift obedience. Two of these will be for your cheek, the rest is to help you,” he stresses.

I’m still not happy about it, but I pull down my pants, and lay myself over his desk. “Looks like Michael’s done a nice job warming this up for me.” Michael has an affinity for spanking my ass. He decided this morning, since we were all alone in bed, (Cas and Sam had already left to start their days) my ass was far too peach for his liking.

_ “It really should always be some shade of pink,”_ he’d said. I couldn’t deny Michael if I wanted to, but even if I could, it makes him so fucking happy to spank me, which makes me happy too, and hell some spankings are enjoyable, so he can spank away.

The first two from Cas are not nice, and it makes it clear they were for my cheek. “This next round, these are to warm your bottom. They won’t be super enjoyable, I’m afraid – wouldn’t work if they were – but knowing you are not being punished helps mindset.”

Cas wasn’t kidding. Each stripe fucking hurts as much as the next one, and I’m not nearly as graceful as Michael when he was punished by Sam. _Let me tell you, I have new appreciation for both Sam and Michael after this morning._.

When he’s done I have stupid tears.

“I was hoping this would happen for you,” he says after telling me to pull up my pants. “Even without the element of punishment, spanking can still bring release. You should have a better time now.”

Sniffling, I get down on my knees, remembering what I’m supposed to do, not wanting anymore of those today for any reason. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“That’s a good boy. Return to your pillow.”

_Fuck I like being called a good boy._ Once I’m there, he gives me more guidance. “Focus on the pain. Go into it and breathe. This is something that takes practice, but I will not be easy on you. You will do better, or experience more pain Dean.”

Well I’ll be, the pain does work. I’m able to focus much better, the breathing makes my ass less painful, which makes me want to breathe more – a two-fold reward. Once I’ve got that under control, a new problem happens. My knees start to get sore, and my quads ache. I fight through it best I can – Cas is the kind of guy you want to do a good job for – but this is not as easy as Sam made it look.

At long last, the torture ends – and I’ve barely done anything! Cas calls me over. “Come, Dean. No. Crawl,” he says when I move to stand. “Under the desk, pull out my cock, put it in your mouth. You’re going to warm it for me.”

Well I’m good at putting cocks in my mouth, now we’re on ground I know.

“Oh and Dean? Don’t let it get hard – there’s punishment for that.”

Fuck! Should have known there would be a catch. But how do you put a cock in your mouth, let alone _Cas’s_ cock without waking it up. _I am totally consulting with Sam after this._

Once I’m in position, under the desk, kneeling before his crotch, he takes it out, and it’s a beast. It’s been in me a few times, but I’ve managed to never see it. I know alphas have large cocks, but this is something else – and it’s not even hard!

Alpha cocks have this really cool added bulge to the head, which is their knot, and what inflates as they build to orgasm. Since Cas isn’t hard, I can only just see that head, but it’s enough and it manages to make his cock look stately. _Yeah, I could worship this cock._ It’s gorgeous.

But how to get it in my mouth without waking it? I have no fucking clue. He didn’t say no hands, so I get an idea. I pick it up firmly at the base, and open my mouth wide enough to put it in without it touching the inside of my mouth, until I rest it on my tongue, and allow my mouth to close around it. Haha, success! I want to do a happy dance, but I remember I’ve still got to hold it here like this, without letting it harden and who knows how long Cas wants me to do this?

My legs are still tired from all the previous kneeling, but all my focus is on Cas’s cock right now, so I don’t feel any of that as strongly, as I might otherwise. I start to sweat, and drool, not wanting to move a muscle lest I do something to wake it. Time passes, forever maybe, until Cas starts moving his pelvis, fucking my mouth. “Relax now, _Makana_. I’m going to come in your mouth; feels so fucking good.”

I have never been so happy to have someone fuck my mouth, and let me tell you, I’ve always been happy to have someone fuck my mouth. It’s short, and rough. I’m surprised his length, when hard, can fit into my mouth, and it does, but not without some gagging on my part.

“Fuck I love your sounds.”

It doesn’t take much, and he’s shooting his load down my throat, and then pulling me up to kiss my, the taste of him still fresh on my lips. “You did that very well, and I am pleased.”

Those three words, _I am pleased_ are worth their weight. I’m already thinking about what I can do to earn them again.

“I think it’s only fair in this instance I reward you, but don’t get the impression rewards are always going to be so easy to earn.”

_Easy? He calls that easy?_

When he pulls down my pants, flips me over his knee and starts spanking me, I’m confused as fuck. “Cas? What the hell? I was good, so you spank me?”

He laughs, and continues right on spanking me. “I know how much you like it, you can’t hide from me little sigma. I can smell you better than anyone else can.”

“Ow! I don’t like being spanked!”

“C’mon now. Relax. Let it soothe you. I’m not spanking that hard.”

“You’re not spanking that light either.”

“You know how spanking works. Light is not going to do much, not for someone like you. It’s also not going to do much if you don’t let go. That part’s up to you though. I’m enjoying this whether you do, or not.”

Ass. Some reward. But since I’m here, I try it because well, what else am I going to do? I relax the same way he taught me with the kneeling. I breath and go into the pain rather than fight it like I did when I was holding his cock in my mouth. Eventually I do relax, and while the spanking still hurts _ a lot_ my whole body feels comforted.

After a time, Cas spreads my legs, and slips a couple fingers inside and that’s when I realize, holy shit, I’m really wet. _Being spanked makes me wet._ Admittedly, it’s not the first time I’ve noticed this, but well, I never admitted it. “You see? You love this.” He alternates between massaging my prostate, from taint to inside me, and spanking me.

I don’t come from my locked away cock, but I do have the best dry prostate orgasm I’ve ever fucking had. When he sits me facing forward on his lap, my legs spread over his, pants still down, I’m light and fluffy. All I can do is curl into his shoulder. I close my eyes, but I don’t fall asleep, enjoying the scent he’s surrounding me with, and even the sounds of him continuing to read whatever he’s reading as I float in subspace, happy as a clam.

When I return to the land of the living, Cas is putting something up my bum. “Cas?” I say groggily.

“Part of your training. I want you to wear plugs more often, so you’re ready for my cock, and Sam’s and Michael’s.”

He slides the butt plug in. It’s smaller than the one Michael’s used on me, but it’s the same uncomfortable principle – holding in something my body wants to eject.

“But how will I…?”

“Ask. If you need to use the washroom, you must ask one of us.”

My cheeks heat at the thought of that, and I want to complain, but enjoyable, or not, my ass is still sore from all the spanking, and I don’t want to earn any punishment. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to talk him out of it. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy,” he says pulling up my cotton pants.

“What was that name you called me earlier? Something else in High Dakath?”

“No, though I do have something in High Dakath for you.” His look is suspicious. _Makana_ is Hawaiian. It means _gift._ You’re our gift, Dean.”

I don’t know what to say to that. I don’t feel like anyone’s gift. I hide in Cas’s shoulder again.

“Oh no you don’t. Come out of there.” He pulls my head back to kiss me long. “Has Sam talked to you about mating?”

“A little, sir.”

Cas nods. “I’m going to take you on a trip to first, and you will see my doctor friend who will redo your presentation testing. He is the best. You will see the best. Shortly after that we will all mate with you. I want you mated with us soon as possible, so no one else can snatch you away, but I wasn’t able to leave work until the fourteenth, which is a month from now.”

“Wait, snatch me away? How? I’m claimed, you signed my papers. Aren’t I yours?”

It’s moments like these my true feelings come out. _Fuck I want this. I want this so bad._ I don’t like hearing that anything could fuck it up.

“Shhhhh,” he says wiping my tears. “No one is taking you from me. It’s true that it’s faux pas to take a partner once they’ve been claimed, especially from an alpha, but there are those out there who don’t care about nice etiquette, Dean. Rarer now than before, but still around. And yes, I’ve signed your papers, which makes us one kind of official, but signing papers is not officially-official until we’ve mated, and I’ve given you my mating mark. Signing makes you part of this _household_ legally, and if you tried to leave, I could contest you by law, but if another alpha mates with you? Mating overrules all because of its effect on biology.”

That I did not know. I thought papers meant it was a done deal. I’m fucking worried. “Can’t Sam take me to see your doctor friend?” I want to get to the mating as soon as possible.

“I’m afraid not. It’s too dangerous. I have to mate with you first, since you’ll take my mating mark. Sam cannot. This means you could be taken if you were out with just Sam, or just Michael. Until we’ve mated, you may only leave the house if it’s with me.”

_Is it really that much of an issue?_ I wouldn’t know. I also don’t like it, but I nod. I like the thought of being taken from my new family even less than being holed up here for a month.

“We have your training to take care of. As I’m sure you gathered from today, we have a lot of work to do. There’s not a lot of time for you beyond training for the next few months anyway, even after the mating. Your new cock cage will arrive in a few days, and we’ll have fun getting you adjusted to wearing it.”

I twist my lips without much to say. He’s right, but still. _And now I’m thinking about what evil tortures await me with my ‘special’ cock cage._

Cas laughs. “My little sigma. I know being told what to do gets under your skin, as much as you desire to please me. It entertains me greatly; you have no idea. You are wise to behave yourself though.”

“Is pouting against the rules?” Because fuck do I feel like pouting.

“Until I grow irritated by it, at which point, you’ll know, but for now I’m amused, so pout away. I should also give you back to Michael. I’m sure he’s back by now, and has worked himself up, wondering what I’ve done to you.” Cas’s smile is devious.

“I haven’t been here long, sir, but I’ve already figured out you do what you want, why should you be concerned about how Michael’s feeling about you keeping me?” _Jesus Dean. Your fucking curiosity gets the better of you, dammit._

“Such a bold question, sigma,” Cas says decidedly not amused. “But I will answer. I do, as you say, do what I want, but there is balance to that. If I don’t take care of everyone in my _household_ and cater somewhat to their personalities, I would constantly have fires to put out. I accept that sometimes, someone will be unhappy, and they must learn to accept that as well. We are all adults, and we know that life isn’t about being happy one hundred percent of the time, but the flipside to that is being happy in between. I could consistently ignore Michael’s feelings and only think of myself, because I can, but I care about Michael’s happiness. Sometimes I’ll serve me, sometimes I’ll serve him, and sometimes my decision will be what’s best for the family. Understand?”

I nod.

“Now go, little lord. I expect you to behave for Michael, and to see what you can do about relaxing him. I’m sure you’ve already learned how worked up he gets.”

I smirk. “Little lord?”

“You’re a bossy little thing. Also demanding,” he says laughing his gravely laugh. “Like you think you’re a lord, only you aren’t, hence the little.”

I cross my arms. He’s a little bit making fun of me, but it’s said so fondly, and with more of that amusement I’m starting to realize I like, so I don’t mind. “I accept this moniker.”

He rolls his eyes at me, pushing me from his lap. “Go before I stick my cock in you.”

I laugh heading toward the door. “How is that a threat?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell me after a week of training.”

He’s going to, oh my god, there’s going to be _a lot_ more sex than I’m used to isn’t there? Michael will tell me. I race off to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we get to learn a little more about Dean's backstory! 🥰


	8. Gender Sigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23, 2019  
__________________________
> 
> Hey all! A few things, since this is mostly my mode of communication to you all. 
> 
> 1) I usually do a holiday Time Stamp of some sort. My muse is trying to work on one. We'll see what it comes up with, or perhaps I should say IF. But it is making a solid attempt. If it happens, it will be "over the holidays" and not in time for Christmas. 
> 
> 2) This may be the last you hear from me before Christmas. I hope you all have happy holidays whatever you celebrate, or don't! I wish you much happiness, and joy! 
> 
> 3) I will try to post some For You over the holidays. Anyone still follow that story? It's been awhile, sorry.
> 
> 4) Lots upcoming for 2020! 
> 
> 5) New Tags added to this story. Beware. Don’t like, don’t read policy 😘
> 
> Last, this chapter: 
> 
> It's 20K. Whoa my god. I did not mean to do that, but lots had to happen. I was insistent each "book" be 3 chapters, which means some are longer than others. This one's long. Next one is considered long by standard, but not in comparison to this one. Lots of stuff is made up, I hope no one takes this as "real life" and just the wonderful fantasy it is! 
> 
> A note about the Gabriel of this story. I know IRL, he’s not so tall, but for him to make sense with the way Alpha genetics work in this story, he’s going to be only about 2-3 inches shorter than Sam. Just thought I’d mention.,
> 
> Love you all, and am grateful for each and everyone of you. Thank you for supporting Mock all year long. I just, I'm blessed, and feel loved. You're all amazing beings. So much love to you all <3  
Love,  
Mocky

~The Cock Cage~

“It is important for you to adopt the mentality, with body, mind, and soul that your cock is no longer yours. It now belongs to me.”

He hasn’t done anything yet, and I’m squirming. I know he’s going to remove my cock cage, the one I’ve been told is temporary, so he can change it out for the new one. “Yes, Alpha.” I’m not surprised Cas wants to own my cock too, Cas owns all of the everything, and that’s just how it is. _It’s kinda fucking hot if you ask me._ But only because it’s Cas-the incredible and amazing Cas.

We are in his office, just me, him and Sam who begged to be allowed to attend this meeting, so he could make notes for his Decree Book. I get concerned when Cas moves closer to me. As much as I’ve wanted out of this thing, I know I’m forbidden from using my cock to come, and it being released increases the chances of me coming significantly. My balls are heavy with need, and my cock constantly leaks, hoping someone will take it out to play with it, except nobody’s allowed to.

I’m afraid of what any amount of touching will do.

“Hold out your wrists, little sigma.”

Phew. Kinda glad he’s not going straight for the cock. I hold out my wrists, and he straps a leather cuff onto each. They’re black, with a soft wool underside. “These clip together when you press here,” he shows me, illustrating how one of the rings is solid, and the other acts like a carbineer clip, allowing the solid ring to clip in. “You won’t be able to get out of them once they’re clipped in, someone will have to unclip you. Give it a try. Hands behind your back.”

I press the two bits of metal together and they snap in place easily.

“When I tell you to present your cock, this is what you will be expected to do. There is punishment for not responding with swiftness, and definitely for protesting, am I understood?”

“Yes, alpha.” Holy shit, my heart is beating out of my chest.

Cas slips his fingers under the waistband of my crème pants. I hiss as they brush past my aching cock, and it hits the air, which isn’t really cool, but it’s a lot cooler in contrast to the stifling heat inside my pants. “With your hands cuffed behind your back, it will remind you that you’re not allowed to touch your cock, or anywhere near your cock for any reason. This will be part of your set of rules Dean. I expect you to adhere to them perfectly.”

I can hear Sam scribbling away behind us. “Not that I’m complaining, but I am curious as to why, sir?” I ask.

“What is rule number one in this house, Dean?”

“You own everything, and everyone in it.”

“Very good, and rule two?”

“Because you wish it.” He hasn’t exactly declared that one to me, but any idiot could figure it out, being here for about five seconds.

“There you have it, because I wish it. I think this is going to be particularly fun. It also applies specifically to you as sigma. It is best for a sigma not to have access to his genitals, it’s too tempting. More than that, it will remind you of your place. You’ll enjoy the feeling of total power exchange, and vulnerability.”

I wish I could tell him he was wrong, but fuck is my cock fighting to get out of its confines even more, now that he’s got me bound, with said cock out and proud. I’m very aware that I’m unable, _and_ forbidden to touch it, and yeah, I’m totally turned on. My cock leaks some more. “What’s going on there? Shall I have Sam come clean that up for you?”

Fucking Sam is entertained, and stifles a laugh. I know enough to know this is a trap. Cas will do as he pleases anyway, and it’s better to attempt to get Cas points. Besides, the feeling of pleasing Cas is one of the best there is. “If it pleases you, Alpha.”

“Look at that, _Bruishka,_ he learns quickly.”

“On some points, Master.” Sam’s smile reaches his eyes and gives me away.

“Hey, I’m right here, you know.”

“You also know you’re a naughty boy sometimes,” Cas says; I can’t deny it. “But you are well-behaved for now, and I’ll reward you by not having Sam torture you.”

I try not to sag with relief. “Like I said, whatever pleases you, alpha,” I say like I’m all cool. I’m not avoiding the first trap, only to fall into the second.

“Good boy. Back to the matter at hand, before your leaking cock distracted us.” Without warning, Cas reaches out, and unlocks the cock cage I’m currently wearing. For a moment, I’m paralyzed with sensation. I have to bite my lip to stifle a groan. I pant desperately, bordering on pathetic, as he gently squeezes my nuts. “These are getting heavy, as a sigma’s should, but all you can hope for in the near future is a milking. If you continue to behave yourself until we see the doctor, I’ll reward you with a cock orgasm, but not a moment before.”

That’s, that’s, like almost four weeks away. I don’t complain though. Cas already threatened me with a spanking on my cock if I complained about this particular rule, and I have no wish to find out what that’s like. Also, I want that orgasm. Bad. I vow then and there to be a very good little boy. _Dammit! These stupid sigma taming rules work on me._

I look down at my cock, remembering it’s not really mine anymore. It feels so far away from me, and knowing the reason my hands are bound behind my back, is for the purpose of keeping them away from my cock is a whole other level of torture that of course my cock that isn’t my cock likes. I wonder how he’s going to get it in a cock cage when it’s this hard.

He presents the new cage Annie’s fashioned at his request, for me. “This is a special sigma cage. You’ll be able to maintain a half-erection with this one. You’re not often likely to be completely soft, but it will allow for adjustment between soft, and half-erect. The head of your cock and the base of the shaft will always be exposed, so you can be fondled, stimulated, and teased.”

There’s a metal rod that looks like it’s meant to follow along the top of my penis, and then it bends downward. “Is that what I think it is, alpha?”

“It’s a sound. A short one, but long enough for you to know it’s there. It’s hollow, which means you’ll be able to pee through it, and it will clean easily. It’s threaded on the inside, so it can be capped with a little piece that screws in. At the base, it’s got a nice-sized ball restraint that will keep your balls in place, but allow them to hang.”

The thing sounds like constant torture. Cas can see what I think on my face. “Not to worry little sigma, yes sometimes you’ll feel tortured, but you’ll enjoy it. You’ll have a happy buzz inside of you, knowing where you belong, and how well we take care of your needs.”

_Yeah, we’ll see about that Cas._

“Since your cock has decided it’s thrilled about the proceedings, we’re going to have to dampen its spirits a little I’m afraid, or we won’t be able to get this lovely piece of jewelry on.”

Last time we used an ice bath to do that. I peer around him to confirm my suspicions, yep, no ice bath. “Caaaaasss? What do you have planned?”

Cas smiles, pure deviousness. “I’m glad you asked.” From the long drawer of his desk, the same fucking drawer I know holds the keys to Baby, he produces a leather flogger.

“I’ve been a good boy, Alpha,” I feel the need to remind him.

“You have, and I do believe you were delightfully rewarded this morning for your good behavior, were you not?”

I was. “Yes, Alpha.” He’s going to use that thing on my dick isn’t he?

“I’m going to use this on your dick.” _I knew it!_ “I think it would be helpful for you to know how it feels, to deter you breaking your rules. Not to mention I’m rather impatient to get this on you. I don’t think I could wait out how long it would take with an ice bath, as fun as that can be under different circumstances.”

I sneak a peak to Sam, who loves this shit. He seems to love _watching_ me tortured in various ways, whether that be physical, or sexual, or making me wait to watch the latest episode of _As the Alpha’s World Turns._ I can tell he’s turned on. I can’t smell his arousal yet, but Cas can.

“Ah, my Sam. You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” He’s not even fucking shy about it.

“If you’re going to enjoy, you’re going to help. Up Samuel.”

Sam gracefully gathers himself up from kneeling, and puts his green book down. All Cas has to do is look at him a particular way, and he knows to shed his clothing, folding the items and placing them in a neat pile beside his book. He kneels before Cas. “I am ready for your pleasure, Master.”

Cas runs a hand through his hair. “Get behind Dean, and hold him for me.”

That is not going to help calm my dick down, Cas. Which is probably the point. Sam does as told, placing a foot between my legs, I feel his hard cock press against my back, since we’re standing, and he’s taller. I want to go up on my tip toes, and rub against him, but Cas is about to whip my dick, no _way_ I’m doing anything he’ll see as disobedience.

Sam threads a long arm through both of mine, which are cuffed together behind me. His hold is firm, and I’m helpless. Yep. None of this helps my cock deflate.

Cas makes it worse by feathering the tails of the leather flogger over my weeping dick. “Take a breath Dean.”

Fuck. I take a long inhale, he pulls back, and _thwhack!_

“Mother – ow!” Fuck that hurt. I hear the _‘breathe’_ just in time. As much as I do not like having my dick whipped, I have to give kudos to Cas for his precision and technique. After three, I scream, and don’t bother to attempt to maintain form.

“Get back into position Dean, you’ve got two more.” I give him my best puppy dog eyes, but I don’t argue. “I’m sure those green sigma eyes might sway me in my very weakest of moments, but this is not one of them. Be grateful I’m telling you to get back into position, I could add strokes instead.”

Behind me, I can smell how aroused Sam is, now that his arousal has increased. My back is wet with the precoma dribbling out of his cock, and I can even smell the slick running down his legs. I do get back in position, but do not look forward to what’s to come. My cock is quickly losing its hardness though, so there’s that and Cas is right, I am not fucking disobeying him on anything to do with my cock. Cock whipping firmly goes into the ‘does not like’ category. However, I will say I’m kind of a sucker for how much I know I’m pleasing both Sam and Cas, and while I don’t like the activity itself, I’d gladly do it for them.

I will not fucking earn this as punishment though. Fuck that.

Cas is panting after the last two strokes. It’s not because he’s out of breath, he’s hot, I smell intense alpha arousal. I’ve got tears in my eyes, which only serve to make him hotter. “Pretty tears, little sigma. Thank me.”

“Thank you for disciplining me, Alpha.” It may not be punishment, but it’s discipline all the same.

“I am very pleased, _Makana._ You will get to sit in my lap through dinner.”

I smile through my tears. A reward worth every fucking stroke. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Time to put this on,” he says directing his attention to my mostly flaccid cock. “Sam, bend over the desk. Dean, come closer.”

Cas spreads Sam open, and slides his fingers in, pulling an indecent moan from Sam, as he procures a decent amount of slick from Sam, and rubs it into the hole in my penis. “Have you ever had a sound used on you, Dean?”

“No, Alpha.” I eye it wearily, unsure about it. I have seen them used on others.

Cas slips my cock through the ring, and once it’s through, he uses some more of Sam’s slick to get my penis semi-hard. It’s sensitive from the beating it took, and while not fully ready to party, it’s interested enough, and willing to forgive Cas enough, it awakens some. “I’m going to need to you take another breath, Dean.”

I obey Cas, and watch with trepidation, as he slides the sound inside, slowly. Thankfully there’s lots of slick, but even as is, it burns a bit, and I hiss. “That’s it, breathe sweet sigma. You’ll be all right. It will take some getting used to.” Once the sound is seated firmly inside, he snaps the large metal ring meant to encase my nuts, closed, and locks the two pieces together. It’s not coming off unless someone takes it off.

“And now…”

Cas goes to his knees, and I almost die. Between how sensitive it is from Cas’s flogger, and the sight of Cas going down on his knees before me, taking my cock into his fucking mouth, my cock is reawakened in a big way. There’s metal along the top, plus a ring close to the base, but as Cas explained, still plenty of room for a tongue to glide along, and drive me crazy.

Cas teases me with his tongue until I’m moaning, and more needy than when this whole thing began. Once I’m fully around again, he pops his mouth off, and smiles, wickedly. My pants are pulled up, and my cock is once again forgotten, by everyone, but me.

_Except it’s not my cock,_ I remember, and very off limits to me. Which fuck, only serves to make my, not-my-cock, cock harder. For a cock that’s not mine, it’s sure causing me a lot of grief.

Cas snaps his fingers, and Sam moves to kneel at Cas’s feet. “You may want to grab your book, my difficult one,” he says, and Sam wrinkles his nose at the name. “Oh c’mon. You know you’re impossible when you can’t get what you feel you need to in your book. He really hates when I say that in Russian,” Cas adds for my benefit.

When Sam is back to kneeling with his book, he’s furiously making notes. I’m impressed with how quickly Sam can go from needy and wanting to super serious Superman-like, manager-of-the-house-guy. All that’s left of his moaning as he was bent over the desk, is his scent, which is already fading.

“How does it feel?” Cas asks.

“Torturous!” Yes, I’m pouting.

Cas smiles. “I know that, little sigma. If it weren’t, I would demand my money back from Annie. What I meant was, does it hurt in a way that’s harming you?”

“No, Alpha.” Unfortunately, Annie’s craftsmanship is flawless.

“Good. I’m going to debrief with Sam here, and you’re going to go have Michael play with your cock on my orders. Fifteen minutes to start.”

My lip trembles. That’s going to be hard. It is hard, but later when I’m curled up in Cas’s lap at dinner, and he’s telling me what a good, good boy I am, I'm begging for him to let me do it again.

Two Weeks later 

After three weeks living in Cas’s _household_, I’ve learned he’s a busy guy, and just how much Sam runs things while he’s not around. You want something, you ask Sam. Sam does make it a point to remind me he’s just the messenger in a lot of cases. He’s got his own rules too, but many of them are built on Cas Decree, and even on something Sam does decide, Cas can overrule him at any time. It’s happened.

Cas is the boss in this house, and boy to we know it. Not that I mind so much, except for when inconvenient. But isn’t that like a lot of things?

The first thing he did was make a few _more_ rules for me. I’m not allowed to drive at all – even though I’ve not been officially declared a sigma yet – and it fucking blows if you wanna know. I’m not allowed out without Cas, until we’ve done the mating anyway, and Cas usually drives when all of us go out, but still. It’s the principle of it. Cas is sure I’m sigma, and sigmas in his house don’t get licenses until he says so. I know the driving thing’s not going to change anytime soon.

To add insult to injury, I’m not given permission for much yet since I’m a puzzle piece Sam’s not always sure where to fit. Sam’s had to say no to a lot more than he says yes to airing on the side of caution.

“What if you came home early and _you_ came along for the ride? Maybe Cas’ll let me go then,” I say to Sam, who I’ve called at work. It’s been three weeks holed up here for the most part, I’m getting major cabin fever.

“No Dean. That one’s pretty straight forward. Cas is concerned.”

“I think he’s being paranoid about the whole thing. Almost no one would touch a claimed mate, and the ones who would, well I’m sure Jack’s school is nowhere near those areas.” I might have been understanding three weeks ago, but well, it’s been _three_ weeks and my tune has changed.

Even over the phone, I can picture the full-on Sam bitchface, connected to his tone of voice, which tells me I’m about a hair away from being turned over his knee when he gets home. “No. Now go sit your pretty ass down somewhere and read the book I gave you,” he says.

Sam gave me a book all about sigmas, written by Cas’s doctor friend. I haven’t cracked it.

“And while you’re interrupting my work, arguing with me,” we’re allowed to call him anytime, to ask him _household_ related questions, we are _not_ allowed to pester him – that’s at your own risk, “let me be the one to tell you, Cas will be home for dinner, and I want you to bring out your best behavior, or I’ll be spanking you tomorrow at breakfast.” Jeez! “Understood?”

“Understood, Daddy.” The part where he says he’ll spank me. “But I don’t get why sometimes you do ask him on my behalf for things, and sometimes you don’t?”

Sam sighs. “I can attempt to explain it to you, but then I really need to go. I’m home by five today, and I’ve got a lot to do at work yet.”

It’s nice of Sam to offer, and he’s tried in past, but it all makes my head hurt anyway. _I see why others just ask him now._ I already feel bad interrupting his work. “Naw, Sam. S’fine.”

He pauses. “Be good for me baby boy. I know big changes are coming for you, but Daddy’ll make sure you’re properly cuddled.”

“I don’t need—”

“—bye Dean.” He hangs up.

_Jerk._ I glare at the phone. _Thinking I need cuddles._ I don’t.

Michael, having heard the whole conversation, saddles up behind me. “He say no, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Just like you said he would.”

“It’s for the better, I want you to take care of the stuff you need to take care of anyway, over the next few days, starting now.”

“Yeah-ow! Yes, sir,” I say when he smacks my ass. The stuff I need to take care of is my life, which there isn’t much of.

“You’re too disrespectful sometimes, my boy.”

“Sorry.”

“What did Sam tell you to do?”

“Read the book.” He knows which one.

“Yes. You also need to take care of your assets, you could start on that too. You need my help?”

No. Help usually comes with spanking around here, and besides, I should get some of my life stuff sorted, which is stuff I gotta do on my own. Cas has been really fucking lenient with me about my past sensing it’s tough, but that rope-of-leniency is running out of tether. He’s given until we go to the doctor to sort it out, even though I can sense he’d like it done as soon as possible, and that deadline’s fast approaching.

I shake my head. “I’m good, Michael.”

See, my parents are dead. I used the money they left me plus the sale of their small estate, which was put in my name, to head out on the road a few years earlier. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. It was supposed to be a fucking dowry, because my parents were insistent I mate with an alpha, a huge fucking bone of contention between us. _Guess they’re getting their wish._

I became a nomad, bouncing from town to town, never feeling like it was the right place to settle. I would stay for chunks of time, find work, or run pool hustles for money.

I wasn’t spending much, just food, gas, clothes, and alcohol, so I managed to hang onto a nice financial safety net, enough to put a down payment on a home, should I choose to settle somewhere, and get a real job, and basically start a new life.

The law requires me to hand over everything to Cas. This includes any and all assets, as well as my belongings. Cas decides what I get to keep, and what goes. It’s part of how claiming works, and it must be done prior to the mating ceremony, as a show of submission. A really fucking scary show if you ask me, especially when you’re used to relying on _only_ yourself.

If I get turned out for any reason, Cas is not obligated to give any of it back. In fact, he’s not allowed to by law. Being turned out of a _household_ by an alpha is a serious thing, a whole court process. When it happens, a judge has to agree the turn-out-ee has not been conducive to a happy living environment, and they are not suited to their role in the _household_. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen, and it would happen to someone like me.

The alpha is allowed to give the turn-out-ee an amount of up to ten thousand dollars to get me started, his discretion, and I could totally see a guy like Cas doing so, but it’s nowhere near what I’ve got saved.

Suffice to say I’ve put off giving over my stuff, leaving it until the eleventh hour like I do with things.

Aside from that though, I don’t have a whole lot else to on the to do list. Most my age would have friends and family to call, estates to sell, items to collect from homes. Everything I have is in my car, or on my back, aside from the money I’ve got in the bank.

As for my personal life, I don’t have one. I’ve got people I know, and acquaintances I’ve met on my travels, but there are only two calls I really have to make. _Have to, because if Cas finds out I didn’t, he will hand me my ass. Otherwise I wouldn’t bother._

“Dean, I know you’ve been putting things off, and how scary it must be for you.”

“It’s stupid, Michael. But yeah, I’m … what if I get _turned out_?”

“That is highly unlikely. You know how hesitant judges are to approve of such things. More importantly, Cas doesn’t give up on those he allows into his _household_. He takes you on, he takes you on. You’re his and that’s it.”

“What if I suck though? Can’t be trained? Too much of a brat?”

“Dean, you define the word brat. Cas knows this. You’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you doubt our alpha’s ability to train you?”

“No, never. It’s not Cas I doubt.”

Michael’s breath catches. “Of course. That’s what that smell means,” he says to himself. He tightens his grip around me, and nuzzles his chin into mine from behind, scenting me. “Dean, what do you think giving your personal equity over to Cas means?”

“It’s yet another way I demonstrate my submission to him.” _It’s moments like these I wish I was born alpha, even though I don’t really wanna be._

“That’s part of it, yes. There’s more to it though. It is an act that will show Cas another kind of submission that is not sexual. It will also make you vulnerable in every way, making you have to rely on him completely.”

“Not helping, Michael.”

“Let me finish. It’s also for you.”

“How could it possibly be for me?

“Ever heard of fire walking?”

“Yeah.”

“Many cultures all over the world use fire walking for a few reasons, but the late psychiatrist Dr. Alex Robbins used it with his patients. The idea is, if you can walk on fire, you can do about anything. Giving over your assets to Cas is fire walking. That action shows you if you can submit like that, you can submit in whatever way Cas might want you to.”

I think on it, but I’m not sure I’m making the connection to this.

“Don’t agree? See how you feel after. An act of submission, something hard and scary, something that makes you vulnerable is not just for the Top. The doing of it changes you, and helps you grow. You’re not just showing Cas you want to submit, you’re showing yourself too.”

I nod. I trust he knows what he’s talking about, but I think I’m going to have to experience it to believe it for myself. _It’s hard to have faith._

“I have to go, sweetheart. No one has made a rule yet saying you need to be spanked before you’re left home alone, don’t make me need to make one. Get your tasks done, and read the book like Sam told you.”

“Yes, sir.” He kisses me senseless and he’s gone.

The money thing while not easy is the easiest of my three tasks. I call the bank, explaining my situation. They explain to me the process, which requires Cas’s signature, and a copy of my papers. “I will put in the request for you, sir. Would you like someone to come by the house, or will your alpha stop by one of our branch locations?”

Sam already instructed me on what would work best for Cas. “He would like you to call him directly and arrange a time to come by one of the branch locations.” I give them Cas’s contact information.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” She reminds me I must be present, and to bring my ID, but that’s all they need from me. Once that’s all set, I call about getting my car transferred. That’s hard too, but still not the hardest. It’s gotta be done though, so I suck it up, and do it.

Before I can make either phone call, I pull out my assigned reading. Sigma: The Fourth Gender, by Dr. Osric Chau.

My appointment is next week, in which I will be flying with Cas to his special doctor friend, Dr. Chau, who is apparently _the_ guy to see for Sigma testing. Cas trusts him the most.

_All right doc, what say you about sigmas?_

I don’t read through any specific chapter, I skim through some of the paragraphs under titles that stand out to me. _Sigmas and Intercourse._ This oughta be good.

_Sigmas are promiscuous._ So is most of our race.

_Sigmas need constant sexual attention. Better if they are put to work pleasing others._ I do like my lover satisfied, but don’t a lot of people? This is stupid, I turn to another chapter. _Sigma. The Brat._ I roll my eyes, not in a bratty way, just you know, casual roll your eyes kind of way.

_Like omegas, sigmas are brats. They’re not brats like omegas are however, they’re the brats. This is why you need to make sure your sigma has enough to focus on, or he or she could burn down your house, literally, and figuratively._

Who is this Osric guy? A comedian? I resent the insinuation I would burn down the house. It was only _almost_, and only because Dad left me home alone at _twelve_. Don’t most twelve-year-olds get up to that kind of mischief?

_He will appreciate rules. No he won’t invite them, but rules and follow through balance the chaos inside of him._

Okay. Yeah. I’m done for now. I slam the book closed, and do not feel better about the other calls I have to make. _Shouldn’t Michael be back by now?_

I suck it up and make the easier of the calls. I luck out and it goes to voicemail. “Hey Benny, buddy! So I’ve gone and got myself claimed. Into a _household_ at that. Can you believe it? Call me when you get the chance.” I leave the house number, since my phone runs out at the end of the month, and I don’t know if Cas is renewing it. He hasn’t said, and Sam doesn’t know.

It’s the last call, and the last task I’m the most nervous about. I haven’t seen my brother since what happened to our parents. As a beta, I didn’t need him to be my alpha – thank fuck – and was able to run off to do as I pleased. Even still, he had strong opinions about me being mated off to a good alpha.

My older brother is everything my parents wanted. _Alpha. Football jock. Varsity. Heart surgeon._ I really don’t want to call him, it reminds me of everything I’m not. But fucking Cas will have my nuts in a vice, probably literally, if I don’t call him. Might as well get it over with.

I scroll my contacts and dial up _John Winchester._ I hope it goes to voicemail too, but no such luck.

“Dean?” his rough voice says.

“Uh, yeah. Hi.”

“Dean, I’ve been tryna get a hold of you.” I know.

“Yeah, so might as well skip the small talk. I’m mating with a _household_. A real alpha and everything, just like you always wanted.” John doesn’t know I’m a suspected Sigma – no I’m not telling him – but with him wanting me mated off to an alpha, he’ll like to hear that, feel more settled. _He was against me running off from the start._ Had I been an omega, he would have had the rights to me, and be my alpha until I was ‘properly mated off’, which he would have seen to.

As it is, sounds like the laws on sigmas are still not solidified on that matter. Even if I am one, Cas has my papers now, and it’s a done deal. There’s a pause, and a long silence, then he laughs. It’s happy laughter. “Well that’s great little brother. I’m happy for you.”

“Um yeah. Thanks.”

“So, do I get to meet him? This lucky alpha?”

“Is that really necessary? I’m sure you got lots going on.”

“Not so much I can’t come see my little brother. I can take holidays, you know.”

I don’t want him finding out I’m sigma, _if_ I even am that is. He’ll go all, big brother alpha on me, and that’s the _last_ thing I need. “Well, yeah of course you can come. I mean, I gotta ask Cas now, you understand, but yeah! Sure!” I am never fucking asking Cas.

“That his name? Cas?”

“Yeah. There’s actually three others too.” I go on to tell him about my new family members, and I feel a pang of guilt when he’s excited and interested.

“Well look Dean. I’d really like to meet everyone. Let me know what the Cas guy says, and I’ll take time off work. I miss you little buddy.”

Blech! _Little buddy._ “Yeah, I’ll do that.” I get off the phone with him not knowing how to feel about the whole thing. Rationally, I know my brother’s not done anything to truly deserve my ire. Yeah he’s overprotective, and overbearing, but he’s alpha and that’s how alpha’s are. It was our parent’s views on things that created my resentment of him, as I got older.

_I still remember when I thought he was better than pie._

If I do turn out to be sigma, it’s a good thing Cas got to me first, or my brother would probably… wait. I stop cold. I don’t actually know the law around that. I pick up the stupid book again, and flip to the portion about Sigma laws.

Holy shit, sigmas have _less_ rights than omegas do! By the time Jack, Michael, and Sam get home, I’m a hot mess of sigma law.

“Dean, _Dean_. Give me the book,” Sam says yanking it from my tight grip, having smelled the thick scent of fear I’ve been steaming up the room with.

“But, Daddy. I’m gonna get taken away,” I say letting the tears I’ve been holding back burst free. _I didn’t know I cared so much._

Sam gathers me into his arms. “Not in this lifetime, little boy. I’m a lawyer, remember? I’m also the master of figuring out laws within laws.” Right. He is that. Does it for us with Cas Decree all the live long day. “Dean, you’re ours, okay? Technically Cas’s, but even if you weren’t, sounds like your brother approves.”

I nod into his chest. “Yeah, you’re right. I dunno, I just—”

“—it’s a lot,” Sam says for me. “But things are going to settle and get better. I think meeting your brother will be nice.”

_No one’s meeting him if I can help it._

I don’t say anything more about it though. Sam has me sit in his lap, as he combs over _household_ business for the rest of the week, and Michael makes dinner in the background, Jack humming a tune as he looks over his medical textbooks. All of the already familiar sounds, lulling me back to calm. _Home. Family. Love._

When we hear Cas approach, we race to the door. It’s not the same fanfare as when he goes away, but we’re all giddy with anticipation even though we saw him just this morning, and we’re all clambering to set eyes upon him once again.

Cas sweeps in the door, filling the house with what it was missing while he was gone that piece of Cas _something_ none of us can seem to name. Collectively, our hearts lift, and the joyful buzz we feel is shared, as we watch him go through his coming home rituals, of loosening his tie, and running a hand through his dark hair that’s always in a state of devilish disarray, making him look like some kind of sex god.

I haven’t been here long, and it did take Cas signing those papers for me to feel tangible proof I belong here, but I do now, as if I always have; I bask in the familiarity of Cas’s entering his home behaviors, and they’re calming. Still, Sam sticks close to me, entrapping me in his arms, as if to remind me just in case I need _more_. Michael gets to be the one who runs to Cas, and we’re all happy for him, watching on with amazement.

Cas takes a deep inhale of all our scents, as he sways Michael back and forth. “What’s going on?” he says smelling something off in his brood immediately. His whole face frowns down, and I know enough to know it’s concern, but with a guy like Cas, you can’t help but have a little fear run through you.

Thank fuck Sam speaks for us all. “Dean had a hard day, Master. We all need food and good snuggles,” he adds.

Cas nods looking me over, as he scents Michael. “We will eat then and have good times later.”

It’s expected we file into the kitchen after that.

By Cas decree, I wear the crème cotton pants while I’m in the house. I’m allowed a robe and slippers if I’m cold. The temperature of the house (so far) is such that only the pants have been necessary. It’s one of the Cas decrees I like. The pants are soft, and they’re mine. _I don’t let myself have much._ Somehow the clothing attire makes me feel like I’ve got my own special niche here even though I’m still learning what that is.

Tonight, Cas retrieves one of my robes from the hook, and dresses me in it. It’s a big deal that he hasn’t instructed someone else to do it – as he often does – but does it _himself_, and then pulls me to sit on his lap through dinner, holding me close, and lathering me in scent. _I’m learning I love a good lap,_ and so has my family despite my protesting that I absolutely do not.

I’ve noticed that when one of us is given special attention from Cas, the rest of us, without meaning to, watch in awe. It might be jealousy if we were anyone else, but we’re nothing but elated one of us gets to have special Cas-time and feel as lifted as if it were us having the special time. Somehow Cas manages to make us all feel like his special someone, so there’s no need for competition, or jealousy. It’s also entertaining to watch what he’ll do with anyone of us.

One night, Cas had Sam kneel on his special gold pillow, in a position that did not look comfortable. Despite any discomfort Sam felt, he held the position with grace, happy to suffer for his master. No one could take their eyes off Sam for long, stealing glances between bites of Michael’s delicious dinner, and when Cas reached out to touch and praise him, we died a good death along with Sam – because it’s always death by pleasure overload when Cas touches and praises you.

Another night, when Jack was at a friend’s, Cas pulled Michael into his lap, and paid special attention to him, cooing at him tenderly, making Michael blush. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his massive alpha cock, and had Michael prepare himself, and then sit on Daddy’s cock through dinner. It somehow managed to have less sexual energy than I would have thought. It was just Michael sitting on Daddy’s cock, while he was instructed to eat his meal in a scolding way. Michael was naked by the end of it, Cas idly playing with Michael’s cock like it was a not a cock, but some other kind of inanimate object. Poor Michael getting more turned on as the meal progressed, but not permitted to focus on what Cas was doing to him, instead being continually scolded when he’d pause eating his meal.

Tonight it’s just silence with a side of Cas analyzing me from above, piercing me with those deep blue eyes of his. I know I’m not in trouble, but I have to remind myself of this fact throughout the meal. Cas’s eyes boring into you tends to be nerve-wrecking even when you know he’s just concerned.

At the end of the meal, Michael asks if he can be excused to start clean up. “You may, Michael. Everyone is excused, except Dean.”

Damn it! Though, kinda saw that one coming. He’s going to want me to _talk_ and I don’t want to fucking talk, okay? If it were anyone else, I’d have stormed off to Baby by now, and have been long gone down the highway. But you don’t do that with your alpha. Especially not _my_ alpha.

Cas being Cas does something I don’t expect. He swiftly flips me over his knee. He’s so swift, I don’t know it’s happening until I’m there. He pulls the easy-access cotton pants down, baring all to the whole kitchen. Cas said the rest of the family could go, but didn’t order them to, so no one’s left the table aside from Michael who I can smell is worried as fuck about me, busying himself with kitchen clean up, as a form of distraction. Cas starts spanking me and to review, Cas spanks hard! I’m indignant, because _what have I done?_ and _this isn’t fair!_

“No Alpha, please. _Please!_”

I have received a lot of spankings since I’ve been here. I’d go as far as to say I’m the new, reigning spanking MVP, but usually I know _why_ I’m getting spanked. This time, I have no fucking clue. I know enough about submission to know I’m supposed to let go and trust my alpha. Hell, truth be told, I’m feeling the biological pull to do so more and more – more than ever before – but the resistance is there and I fight it.

It’s a painful spanking, Cas’s hand an implement in and of itself. I can’t help reaching back to attempt to stop the onslaught of his fucking hand. Without missing a beat – or a spank – Cas takes my hand, and pins it to my back, giving me no other choice but to endure the spanking.

“That’s it, there you go,” he says when my body lets go, and I accept that yes this is happening, and no it doesn’t matter why. If Alpha feels it’s the right thing to do, then it’s the right thing to do. _Doesn’t make me stop hoping it will end soon though._

By the time it finally does end, I’m sobbing, but even with the heavy sobs, and stinging ass, I feel a million times better than I have since that phone call to my brother. Cas pulls my pants the rest of the way off, so I’m just in my robe, and sits me on his lap facing him, my legs spread on either side of his. I cry into his shoulder, as he continues to scent me.

“Feel better, _Makana_?” he asks when my cries turn into sniffles, and the kitchen’s collective scent of worry has dialed back some.

“Yeah, yes, Alpha. How did you know to do _that_?” Never mind why does that of all things calm me down? How the hell does this Cas guy always seem to know what to do for us, even when we can’t figure it out for ourselves?

“I know things,” he says half-teasing, half-ominous. He kisses the top of my head. “Spanking is especially good for getting someone who’s in their head, out of it, and break the pattern they’re running. I like to refer to this brand of spanking as a calming spanking.”

“My ass doesn’t feel very calm,” I complain on its behalf.

Cas laughs. “No, I don’t suppose it does. Come,” he says even though he’s already standing with me still clung to him like a koala. “_Bruishka_, settle the house please, and then I want everyone upstairs for an early turn in.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Jack that means you too.”

“Of course, Father.”

Jack is a study-o-holic. He would never argue with Cas, but he would argue with Sam, and attempt to wheedle more study time out of him. We can all smell his disdain at being barred from studying anymore tonight, but so long as he behaves about it, Cas won’t comment.

Cas carries me up to the bedroom, opens the covers and lays me down. I whimper at the loss of contact I didn’t know I needed until he’s let me go. He’s not gone long though, just long enough to undress and in no time his cock is up my ass, claiming me again, making me feel like a found piece of a missing puzzle. I didn’t believe what people told me about being claimed by the right alpha.

_It’s biology,_ they’d said. There’s something deep, and biological that slides together when you’re with an alpha who’s a match. Even alphas who don’t match _precisely_ tend to strike upon something inside, but for me, there was always something lacking, and my biology couldn’t sing, and I couldn’t give myself over completely.

It sings with Cas. I get very fucking submissive going boneless.

In fact, I’ve been in a subby mood since letting go for all that spanking, and claiming business, and now, all I can think about is pleasing him. I milk at his cock as he pumps into me possessively. Something’s there for him too, a deep biological need to own me, as he drives into me, drowning me in his scent.

The more he fucks me, and the more I seem to want to please him, the calmer I feel. When he’s done with me – coming inside me, trapping his sticky alpha come in me with a small plug – I feel full and sated even though I haven’t come _can’t with this damn cock cage_. The constant nag of neediness weighs my balls down, but it somehow fills me with purpose. I ache and I want release, as much as I want to hold off longer and longer to please my alpha.

I’m so sub-drunk, I’d have Cas fuck me a thousand more times without release to experience what it’s like to please him and feel this full of him. I have no doubt I’ll be complaining later, but right now, I’m on cloud _ten_ the cloud Cas lives on, which is one million fucking times better than cloud nine.

“There my little sigma. I have claimed you once again. You’re mine whether you like it, or not,” he says in that rough gravely voice of his.

_I do want though. I want very much._ I have no words at the moment, just a needy whine and an attempt to hump his leg. “These are getting full, aren’t they?” Cas says squeezing my nuts painfully. “You’ll have to wait a little longer before we empty them. Sigmas are better kept needy,” he reminds me, nuzzling into my neck.

Cas spends a long time rubbing my body down, and by the time I’m back to ground zero, the bliss of subspace washed away, Sam, and Michael have joined us. Cas lets them latch onto a piece of me, but he does not relinquish me. “He okay, Daddy?” Michael asks.

“For now, but he’s still avoiding talking about what’s upset him. Dean?”

I groan. “Oh, all right.” _Knew I’d have to talk at some point._ “The phone call to my brother, he wants to come here to meet everyone.”

“And you don’t want that?” Sam asks, running his fingers up and down my leg.

“Look, it’s not his fault, okay? I know that.” I take a huge breath. “It’s not even exactly my parent’s fault, yet it happened all the same.”

I tell them everything. About how my parents were both from abusive homes, and while they didn’t abuse me _exactly_, when they saw how happy it made their parents when they had an alpha son, I was a huge disappointment presenting as beta, like they had, and boy did I know about it.

“My brother is several years older than me, I looked up to him when I was little.” _Still do if I’m being completely honest._ “But we grew apart when he went away to school, and I lived in his shadow at home never as good as John. I thought if I could… if I could…” I can’t say it.

“You thought if you could be dominant, you’d please your parents, and never let go of that notion, even beyond their death,” Sam says for me.

I squeeze Cas. “Something like that, yeah. Which is stupid. Even they wanted me married off to a nice, strong alpha. Left me a dowry and everything. Everything’s pretty fucked up in here,” I say knocking on my head.

“Dean, we know your parents did the best they could with the tools they had, but our priority is you. I know it will take some time, but we’ll help you feel how much we want you for who _you_ are,” Sam says. “Which is our subby, subby boy.”

“It has to start from you though Dean,” Cas says. “You have to want to embrace your inner being.”

I know Cas is right. I’ve read books, I’ve done workshops, I’ve even been to therapists. None of it did much good though. Something was missing. I was missing from here, Cas’s _household_ with my family. _Environment is everything._

I nod into Cas. “I do. I want that. My inner being led me here to you guys. I think that means my inner being is pretty damn special.”

“Damn right it does,” Michael says.

“Dean, I’ll leave your brother’s visit up to you,” Cas says.

“I get to decide something?” I’m shocked.

“Sort of. I expect you to invite him here at some point to meet the family,” knew there had to be a catch, “but we’ll wait for you to tell us you’re ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Dean? I want his contact information by morning. I will be meeting with him on my own. He and I have some things to discuss. Understood?” he says in the tone no one dares argue with.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. On that note, we sleep.”

And we do.

~Another Week Later~

The next day, I feel good. Real fucking good. I proceed to feel that way for a whole week, and when everything’s in order after having gone to the bank with Cas, and my other shit, I feel ready to give myself over to Cas. Yeah, I’ve still got some stuff to deal with inside, if I’m honest, but that will take time. This first step I can do, and I want to. “Sam?”

“Yeah?” he says not looking up. He’s busying himself with house stuff, because Cas wouldn’t let him go to work today. He reeks of bad mood, but still looks like sex on a stick in those Superman glasses, I’ve declared indecent.

“What do you want Dean?” he says when I don’t ask, and continue to stare at him. The Dakath Gods help me, when Sam’s all brooding, and bitchy, and shit, he’s super fucking sexy. I forgive him for being a bit of a dick. He’s got a lot on his plate. He’s not even a dick really, just grouchy, which is totally allowed. Sam hates missing work, even if it’s for his own good.

“I did, you know, all my stuff, and I’m ready to, well I want to tell Cas. How should I do that?” I’m so fucking awkward, and I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.

Sam looks up. “Sorry I’m not in a better mood, baby.” He runs a hand through his long hair, and then begins flipping through his book, and cross-referencing with his calendar. “Tonight’s good, turns out. I suppose I could call him.”

I laugh. “But you don’t want to.”

“I always want to—okay fine. I’m a little sore about the no work thing, and I’m, well I wouldn’t mind a day off from Cas too.”

“Sam, do you need me to call Gabriel?” Michael says, pausing his dish duty. He’s doing all he can not to wring his hands with worry, but that doesn’t change his scent.

“What? _Absolutely not._ He’ll be here at the end of the week while Cas is gone with Dean. That’s all the Gabriel I need,” Sam snaps.

Michael flinches. It’s minute, but I catch it. I narrow my eyes at Sam, Michael makes slashing motions at his throat. _Fine._ I’ll leave it, but only because Michael said.

"I'll call Cas,” Sam continues. “We’ll do your thing tonight, Dean.” Sam pushes out from the table, taking his book with him. He ruffles my hair on the way by. When he gets to Michael, Michael slings his dishtowel over his shoulder, and crosses his arms. I don’t know what that means in other _households,_ but in this one it’s a challenge.

Michael’s not often anything but submissive with Sam, but he won’t take shit.

“Oh c’mon. Really?” Sam says.

“You’re snappish,” Michael replies.

“Don’t you _dare_ call him Michael. Don’t even—I mean it Michael.”

“Mmmmhmmm.” Michael’s not giving in. _Am I missing something?_

Sam points at Michael, his book under his arm, that ardent crease between his eyes. “I mean it, Michael.”

He walks off, and Michael pulls out his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Gabriel.”

“But Sam said—”

“—I know what Sam said, but Cas’s word rules them all. Hello, sir?” Michael’s eyes soften when Gabriel picks up. “I’m okay, sir. No really. I’m calling about Sam.”

By the time Michael’s off the phone, I’m kinda giddy with excitement over what’s gonna happen next. It was getting kinda boring around here, this is thrilling. “What’d he say?”

“He’ll stop by on his lunch.”

“Just like that?”

“Yep.”

“How is it Sam’s not going to kill you for this?”

“Not allowed. I have orders from Cas to call Gabriel when I suspect he needs him. I’ve been suspecting for a few days.”

Either way, Sam is gonna be pissed, and I’ll be waiting with popcorn.

When Gabriel shows, he lets himself into the house with his key, and he heads straight for the kitchen, which seems to be the hub of life in the house. I’m working on a cutlery polishing assignment from Michael, and Michael is folding pastry into twists over some spinach concoction he made. “What’s shaking, Novaks?”

I’m on the floor at Michael’s feet, because don’t ask okay? Look it’s just more _comfortable_ all right? I’ve found it’s comfortable at his feet, and he doesn’t mind, so I’m polishing here instead of at the counter. I look up at the loud alpha, and I can’t seem to fucking talk again. What is it with this guy? I seem to be able to lip off to Cas just fine. Well sometimes.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Michael says moving to wash his hands, so he can hug Gabriel properly and not get pastry all over his work suit.

“Thanks for calling, little one,” he says hugging Michael. “Well hello there green eyes,” he says to me when he sees me on the floor by Michael. “You want to come up here and give me a hug?”

I look up a bit star struck, nod my head and reach for him. Yeah, fucking reach. No I don’t know why. He pulls me up and sits me on the counter. “Aren’t you precious? I’m going to have to ask Cas if I can spend some special time with you.”

I blush. Gabriel rubs my cheek with his thumb, and I nuzzle into his hand instinctively. Still no talking.

It’s about that time, Sam comes ‘round the corner to the kitchen, his eyes go wide. “Ah, just the naughty little boy I’ve come to see,” Gabriel says.

“You called him, Michael? All for being a bit snappish, jeez. A guy can be grumpy, y’know?”

“A guy can be,” Michael says. “But this is different, and you know it.”

Gabriel plants a kiss to my forehead. “Another boy needs my attention right now.”

As soon as Gabriel starts moving toward him, I can see what Michael must have seen this morning; Sam needs some Gabriel brand care. Sam doesn’t run, and he must have smelled him, yet he waltzed into the kitchen anyway. Yep. He needs the something Gabriel gives him, and he doesn’t want to ask for, or admit he needs – I can relate to that - he wants to provoke it. Gabriel slides his hand over his cheek, gripping and then tilting his face up to look into his eyes.

Sam grabs onto Gabriel’s wrist with both hands like he’s holding on for dear life. His eyes water, and tears fall. “What’s gotten into you, my boy?”

“He wasn’t supposed to call you,” Sam complains.

“I think he did exactly as he was supposed to.”

They stare at each other intensely for what feels like forever. I get the sense Gabriel’s waiting for something from Sam, and Sam’s fighting silently with his dominant beta will. Eventually Sam folds to Gabriel’s immense alpha energy. It’s another bit of instinct. Gabriel’s not forcing anything, but he is showing dominance. It’s _for_ Sam though. Yes Gabriel will benefit too, but it’s _for_ Sam.

That hits me.

“Why can’t I go to work, Daddy?” Sam says.

“C’mon, you. Let’s get you upstairs,” Gabriel says, swooping Sam up bridal style. It looks odd, but only for a moment, since Gabriel is a little shorter than Sam, but Gabriel’s alpha strength more than makes up for those few inches.

Sam curls into Gabriel’s shoulder, and I can tell he’s inhaling his scent. Gabriel looks over his shoulder. “I might not be able to say goodbye to you two before I head back to work, but Michael, I’ll see you this weekend, Dean-O, we’ll get some time together soon.”

He whisks Sam off. I get my voice back.

“What the fuck was that?” I say.

Michael’s smiling like a cat who got the cream, as he turns back to his spinach pastries. “What’s the matter boy? Cat got your tongue?”

I scowl at him. “Michael, what happened? I can barely talk around that guy, and it means something.”

“It does.” And that’s all the fucker says.

I narrow my eyes into slits, and hop down from the counter. I’m not actually mad at him, though. I want to get back to my polishing job, it was kinda relaxing me. Michael smiles. It’s not long after that I coax him into letting me suck his cock; I get pastry in my hair.

Sam returns to us refreshed, and sunny, a bright smile shines through his eyes and beams out of his black-rimmed Superman glasses. His eyes lock with Michael’s. Michael knows he did the right thing, but I’ll bet there must be some amount of uncertainty – it’s hard to go against what someone more dominant than you says, even with an upper reigning dominant order. “I’ve been an ass,” Sam says. “Will you accept my apology, boy?”

Michael smiles. “Always.”

Sam pulls Michael into his arms, and kisses him sensually. Michael’s all giddy and giggly after. “Dean, I believe we have something to plan for tonight.”

Oh right, my thing. “Um, yeah but, where’s your book?” Sam always uses his book to plan everything.

Sam gets a bit uncomfortable, in a shy sort of way. “My book’s been—yeah, so it’s um, on timeout.”

“Did Gabriel take it away?” I’m shocked.

Michael doesn’t look surprised in the least.

“Until tomorrow, yeah.” Sam smells a mixture of relieved, and regretful.

“C’mon, let’s start planning,” Michael says, moving us away from the book thing. “Dean will need to get some tokens together.”

“Tokens?” I ask.

“Yeah, to represent what you’re giving to Cas,” Sam says. “Make a list, and I’ll go shopping.”

“Okay.” I’m confused, but it’s looking like I’m getting help, so I’m not worried.

“You’ll need to give him actual things too. I’ll get the keys from Cas’s drawer, and I’ve got a file folder of all the documents like your banking information, and the deed to the Impala, etcetera. I’ll pull that out before I go, and you and Michael can sort through it,” he says taking Michael’s hand and kissing the knuckles.

“And when I get Jack, he can help us put the finishing touches on how we present you to Cas.”

“I’d like that,” I say, because this is starting to feel big, and I want Jack included. We’ve become good friends.

We get to work on our Dean Submission Project. I learn that while there is some standard protocol to the event, there’s also plenty of room for individuality, and we put lots of our own twists on it. Everyone can tell how nervous I am, and rally around me for support, making it fun, and exciting.

Michael bakes a cake. Jack cuts out paper chain dolls of all of us as a family, putting individual twists on each one. The Cas doll has a crown, Sam doll has long hair and superman glasses, Michael doll has an apron, and the Dean doll has crème pants and a mischievous grin. He makes several sets of dolls and we plaster them all over the kitchen. Sam procures me all kinds of trinkets from the list we made, and a few he thought up while he was out.

For my part, I gather all my possessions. Or well, ninety-nine point five percent of them. I can’t help, but keep my wallet with the last bit of remaining cash I have in it, and a pair of worn jeans. I’ll give this stuff to Cas eventually, I just want to make sure things are gonna go smoothly, that’s all. Nothing wrong with that, right? No. Least I don’t think so. Not like I can get far with a pair of jeans and four hundred bucks.

I slide the wallet into the jeans, and bury them in the back of the closet.

Everything comes together. Along with the cake, Michael makes a special meal, one I thought Cas would like, and we even break out the good wine. By the time we hear Cas coming up the drive, his feet crunching heavy on gravel, we’re giddy with excitement. We all kneel by the door, and it’s been decided that I be the one to head over to great him first.

Cas knows what’s happening, Sam called him, but he doesn’t know everything we’ve come up with. Since he knows, he gives me extra special attention, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me soundly. “Sigma,” he says, eyes glittering. “Do you have something for me?”

“Yes, Alpha. I do. Would you, um, do us the honor of joining us in the kitchen?”

“I can do that.”

Sam moves to take his coat, and we wait for Cas to perform his ritualistic tie-loosening, and fingers through his hair thing. Something collective happens between the Jack, Sam, Michael and I when he does that. _Home. Cas. Safe._ He’s our alpha, and he’s home, and we feel more right than we do without him there. Sure we _can_ get on fine on our own, but things are a trillion-million times better with him home. 

I take his hand and tug him to the kitchen. He indulges me, smiling all the way to his tired eyes.

Cas sees how we’ve decorated everything, and comments with praise. He loves Jack’s paper chain dolls and requests a set be put aside for him to keep once we’ve recycled the rest. We eat dinner, and talk, and laugh and enjoy each other. I’m often in someone’s lap by the end of dinner, and tonight it’s Cas’s. He feeds me bits of cake, and sips of wine.

I feel so cozy and content, it feels easy to take the next step even if there’s some trepidation. I excuse myself from his lap, and gather all the things. I’ve also prepared some words, plus the ones I’m supposed to say as part of the ritual. Cas looks upon me proud, even though I haven’t done anything yet, and that bolsters me. “Alpha, I’m ready to be yours. I’m ready to join your _household_. I don’t have much, but what I do have is now yours.” I pull a black toy car out of the bag of items, her keys, and open the folder with the deed to Baby. “This car is my most prized possession. She’s yours now. I give her to you freely.”

Cas accepts the items. “Thank you, Dean. I’ll take good care of her for you, and when the time is right, you’ll be the one to drive her again.”

I didn’t expect him to say that. It means a lot. I pull out all my bank deeds, and such. He’s already signed them, this is just for formality, but it still feels big nonetheless. “Everything in all my accounts are now yours, and I give them to you freely to do what you wish.”

“Thank you, Dean. I vow that you’ll have everything you need, and you’ll never have to worry about finances again.” That sounds, awesome actually. “Ask for whatever you wish. I won’t always be able to say yes, but you’ll get plenty of the things you _want_ versus just what you need.”

That’s, huh. That’s real great.

I continue on in this fashion, pulling things out of the bag, making promises to him, making myself more vulnerable, and Cas responds to each one with his own promise. It serves to strengthen the bond we’re building. As much as I give up, I gain, and some. It’s like jumping off a cliff, only to find there’s a safety net waiting, one that cuddles and kisses you, and takes good care of you.

I submit everything to him. Sam even found some doll clothes to signify that I’m giving up choosing my own attire, for the crème pants. I do feel a small pang of guilt, remembering the lone set of jeans I’ve got stashed away, but in that moment, I decide I don’t need them, and when we go upstairs to bed, I’ll give him the rest of it. He won’t like what I did, but I feel confident he’ll understand.

Michael was right. This is like fire walking. I receive a new backbone of confidence _for_ further submission, by submitting in this big way and making myself totally vulnerable.

We all have a good laugh when I give Cas the set of devil horns Sam found. “Really? You? You’re going to give up your mischievousness?” Cas says.

“Perhaps I should rephrase that one. I endeavor not to be such a brat.”

Cas tilts his head. “It’s who you are, Dean. I don’t accept. I want you as you.”

I’m shocked. I’m not sure what to say. That’s more than anyone’s given me. Yeah I know it’s been the theme of this house, but I don’t really get it until this moment.

Cas takes the horns, and places them on my head. “This is how I will accept you. I _do_ expect you to be on your best behavior at all times, but I know these will be lurking there, and I intend to have fun with your true sigma nature. Acceptable?”

“Yes, Alpha.” I smile feeling whole.

When I’ve finished, I kneel before Cas. “I give myself to you, Alpha. Everything I have and everything I am.”

“Come back to my lap, Sigma,” he says. I do and he tosses the devil ears aside, he situates me on his lap so I’m straddling him, and he’s looking in my eyes. “I accept you. In return you will get more than everything back.” He doesn’t elaborate, but I know he intends to show me. He’s been showing me the whole time I’ve been here.

The doorbell rings. “Ah, right on time,” Cas says. I look at him inquisitively. “I have a surprise for you.”

Sam answers the door, and in strides a cool, hip looking chick with long red hair. She’s tattooed to the nines, arm sleeves, leg sleeves. Her scent is strong, _beta_ a really strong beta and a few others follow in behind her setting up gear. “You must be Dean,” she says taking a sniff of the air. “I have a sigma too, but he was naughty, and forbidden to come.” Wow, I beta with her own _household_, she must be a lot like Sam.

Wow, she’s hard and to the point, and kind of terrifying.

“Dean this is Charlie. She’s going to give you the _household_ tattoo.”

“Really?” I get really fucking excited. I thought I was going to have to wait until we mated to get that. Everyone has one, even Jack. A set of black wings on their right shoulder to signify the house of Novak.

“Yes. After thinking on it, I decided it was not something we had to wait on, and would be good for you, while you wait for us to mate with you. Another concrete symbol you’ll know is there.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” I can’t help myself. I kiss and nuzzle him deep into his neck, along his jaw, and his lips to show appreciation.

Cas laughs fondly, returning my affection by scenting me, nipping at my lip, and kissing me.

I like Charlie, and I put trust in her because I know Cas wouldn’t trust just any one with me, but I’m weary. She’s not super playful, and strictness is hard to take from anyone, save Cas yet. She’ll have to grow on me. She does a good job though, and I’m glad I don’t wear shirts. I’ll get to show it off, once the bandage is removed, after it’s healed. “Castiel, you want to come do the honors,” she says once it’s done.

Cas has a bottle in his hand, one he must have got from somewhere, while Charlie was jabbing me with fucking needles. He opens the bottle and everyone in the kitchen can smell what it is. Cas’s come, but it’s got a hint of Michael and Sam in there. “This is an open wound, but it won’t act quite as strong as a bond without the sexual and blood components. However, we can get a mild scent going by mixing this into the tattoo. Not enough for others to get more than a small hit, but enough for you and your bondmates to smell,” Charlie explains in her no nonsense voice.

I want that. I want that so bad.

Cas rubs the semen into my tattoo, and it fucking stings, but I’m good with it. Then Charlie bandages me up. “Alpha semen is super pure and clean. No chance of infection, from that but don’t get any other shit in this, got it?”

“Y-Yes, Ma’am,” I say. Fuck, I want to curl in with one of my family members.

I get my wish. When we’re in bed, Sam, Cas, and Michael create a nest around me, and I feel home.

Doctor’s Visit

Cas learns what it’s like to fly with me. I fucking hate flying. I don’t tell him this of course. Instead I grip the arms of the seat, thinking I’ll white knuckle it all the way. “Dean.”

“Yeah, Alpha?”

“Would you like to explain why I can see every muscle in your neck?”

“Because I’m super muscle-y?”

Cas unbuckles his seatbelt, and has the look he gets when he’s about to spank someone – I know the look, I’ve got a PhD in the look having seen it enough times by now. I do not want to be spanked in front of the whole plane. “Okay, okay, okay. Flying freaks me out.”

He doesn’t turn me over his knee, but he doesn’t do up his seatbelt. I’m on thin ice. “And when were you going to tell me this?”

“Uh, um if I say are you going to spank me?”

“We shall see. I know if you don’t tell me, I most definitely will.”

I’m still not used to answering to anyone for stuff like this. “I wasn’t going to tell you,” I admit.

His eyes narrow further. _Can he even see out of slits that thin?_ “What is rule number one in the house, Dean?”

I tremble, just a little. It’s fucking scary when Cas has all of his alpha energy on you in the way he does right now, bordering on angry, but mostly concerned. “We belong to you, Alpha.”

“That’s right, and as such, I take care of you all. How can I do that if I don’t know what upsets you? This breaks house code in a serious way.”

I don’t know what that means, but I don’t like what my mind conjures up. “Are you going to, spank me, Alpha?”

“You will be disciplined for this, later. That’s not what you need right now.” He refastens his seatbelt, lifts the arm rest, and pulls me to him, so I’m leaning across the seat, and in his lap. “You’re shaking Dean. I know that’s not all because of me.”

He’s right. I am shaking. I fasten myself to him tightly. It gets worse, as the plane prepares to take off.

“Shhhh,” Cas says carding a hand through my hair.

Even though I’m freaking the fuck out right now, I can’t help thinking how lucky I am to have all of Cas’s focus. This is the kind of stuff we live for in the house. I want to call Michael and gush.

“Scotch, neat,” I hear Cas say from above me, and then he’s nudging something toward me.

“Alpha?”

“Perks of first class. Drinks before you even take off.”

I’m shocked as hell he’s giving me alcohol to calm my nerves, but that’s just what he’s doing. He must read the confusion on my face, or in my scent. “Don’t get used to it,” he says. “On occasion, a stiff drink is called for.”

I down it pretty quick, wanting to snuggle down into my Cas cave again. He nudges another glass down at me. “You tryna get me drunk, Alpha?”

“No, just knock you out. If someone had told me you had this reaction to planes, I would have dealt with this much differently. As it is, alcohol is a depressant, and handy.”

If he’s going to give me alcohol, I’m gonna drink it. I knock the second one back, and that’s all I get. It does relax my body, and I do eventually fall asleep. When I wake up, we’re in the air. Cas is still hanging onto me, his hand absently carding through my hair. I sit up feeling far less shaky, but the flying jitters are still jittering. “Dean? How are you feeling?” Cas asks, tugging out his headphones.

“I’m—” I was going to say _good._

“—the truth.”

“Fine. I’m not great,” I say slumping into my chair. “How long ‘till we’re off this flying deathtrap?”

“Enough time for you to tell me all about your plane phobia.”

“Awww, Cas.”

“Cas? I’m adding that to your tab.”

Right. Alpha only, in public. “Alpha, _please_. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Non-negotiable.”

I slam my head against the back of the seat. “I don’t actually know the source, I just know it’s been like this since I was little. I’m the reason we didn’t travel much.”

“Did your parents ever say anything about it? As to why they thought this happened?”

I shake my head. “Not really, just guesses. Mom thought it was sort of a claustrophobia thing. Like maybe being confined in a place with nowhere to run manifested like this,” I say holding up my hand to show him the shaking.

He takes it, twining his fingers into mine. Cas is like a lifeline. He surrounds me in scent, and it calms me. “And what do you think?”

“I think she’s right. That’s kind of how I feel. Trapped.”

Cas’s eyes smirk. “I have you trapped with me little sigma, and that doesn’t seem to bother you. It doesn’t take much to have you purring like a kitten,” he says, demonstrating by reaching down to stroke my now always aching nuts.

Once upon a time, I might have had some self-control, but now I don’t give too many fucks about who’s around to see me. Every time Cas touches my nuts, I hope against all hope he’ll finally let me fucking come. And _that_, that I know me orgasming through my cock is only something he can grant me, makes me all the hornier. Of course, too soon, he withdraws his touch leaving me in edging hell. “Alpha,” I whine. “Please.”

I know better than that too.

“That is also going on your tab. You will feel grateful to suffer for me. I think I made my point though.”

I push aside my desperate need to come, continuing the conversation I didn’t want to have, which has now become distraction from my other need down south. _Touché Cas, touché._ “Yeah, but I can still run anytime I want to, Alpha,” I blurt out. The look I get is not a good one.

Cas turns his most predatory eyes on me. “Try.”

I shiver. Cas is fucking scary sometimes, but naturally, I like to poke at danger. “Y-Y-You don’t think I could?”

Cas leans over to me, I can feel every ounce of alpha energy pouring off him such that I can’t move. He grabs the front of my shirt, pulls me to him, and presses his lips against mine doing a great imitation of what a branding iron must feel like. He kisses me stupid; Cas pulls away smiling. “Like I said, _try_, and find out.”

That he’s not even worried about stopping me gives me some kinda feeling, and underlines how confident Cas is about what he sets his sights on. It does the opposite of what I think it will, and calms me. Suddenly the airplane doesn’t feel so small. “Um, Alpha? May I…?”

He opens up his arm for me, so I can crawl under it. _Is it really that easy?_ I don’t know, but I feel fucking lucky to be right where I am. I curl in, and close my eyes again, as Cas pops his headphones back into his ears. My tension isn’t gone, but with the solid feel of Cas, I can weather the storm.

~**~

“Oh yes, Castiel. This boy is a sigma, I can _smell_ him.”

Doctor Chau is not who I’d expect. He’s not as large as any of the other alphas I’ve encountered, but that doesn’t mean he’s not strong. Much of an alpha’s strength comes from their cocktail of hormones. I scowl at him. “Forgive me if I don’t take you at your word on that, _Doctor_.”

Cas is ready to give me some good discipline right in front of the doctor, but the doctor is only more amused. He laughs heartily, all the more convinced with his ‘diagnosis’. “Oh my, Castiel! You’re going to have your hands full with this one. Feisty, just as is a sigma’s nature! Not on my word, boy, you’ll have your proof. I’m going to take some blood, as well as some other fluids. I’ve also been instructed to give you the full checkup, so we have everything on record with my facility. We are the top sigma healthcare facility in the country, we also happen to be the first,” he explains to me. “Before we get started, some rules. You will always refer to me as Doctor Chau, or sir, never by my first name, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Already knew that one. Cas is strict about all of us referring to alphas as Mr., or Mrs., sir, or ma’am, unless otherwise instructed, and even then we look to Cas for the final say. I know the ‘Doctor’ jibe is getting added to my ever-growing tab.

“Good, and if it’s permissible with your alpha, I’ll allow you to meet my sigma. I think it would be beneficial.”

I nod with apprehension. I’m apprehensive about this whole fucking thing if anyone wants to know, and suddenly have the overwhelming urge to call Sam.

“You are afraid,” Dr. Chau says, probably smelling it in the air. “You needn’t be though. Some of this will be uncomfortable for you, but I will not hurt you.”

“I’m not scared of the _appointment_, sir,” I say. I didn’t imagine I’d love it.

“Ah, so it’s the results you’re worried about.”

I nod, not trusting my voice.

“Don’t you want to know the truth?”

Do I? I suppose at this point, being absorbed into a _household_ it doesn’t matter so much the outcome, my role is set no matter what the tests shows.

“There is much inner peace to be had by connecting to who we really are, Dean,” the doctor says.

“I’m here, aren’t I, sir?” I can’t say I would have come on my own, I didn’t have a choice, but I am here, and I’m going to do this, so what’s the holdup already?

Dr. Chau seems to understand. “My boy struggled, but in time he flourished. You will too. Now, undress. Everything off.”

“But, don’t I get a gown, or something?”

“No. You will be examined as a sigma while you are here. That is the only way we do exams in my facility.”

“What if it turns out I’m not a sigma?”

“Then you will take pleasure knowing how much you pleased your alpha by behaving yourself, following my orders.”

I look to Cas pleading with my eyes.

“You will obey him, as you would obey me,” Cas says, no nonsense. “Or you will be punished. You already have a long tab.”

Ugh, do I ever, and I don’t like it, but I don’t like his disapproval more. I begin removing my hoodie, followed by my special cotton pants. I’ve never worried too much about being naked in front of anyone, and I’m not now, except for the fact that I’m the _only_ one naked. My cock likes that, even if I do not. It turns me on being put in my place like this.

“Thank you, Dean. Up on the table please. I’ll have you start on your back,” Dr. Chau says.

I do as told, my bare ass hitting the cold leather table, _ hope this is fucking sanitized,_ my nakedness becoming even more apparent.

“Arms overhead, please.” His voice is pleasant, but it’s strong and there’s no mistaking this man is also dominant. No one’s as dominant as Cas, but this guy is definitely so in his own right. In any case, his voice is dominant enough, I can’t seem to resist his orders. The string of submission ignites in me like plucking sound from a guitar. He used my wrist cuffs to secure me overhead. “You really ought to have ankle cuffs on him as well, Castiel. It will make life with a sigma infinitely easier, but that’s up to your discretion.”

“But it’s what you recommend, Os?” Cas comes over to stand beside me, his arms crossed in contemplation, talking about me like I’m a new pet.

“I do.”

“I will get him fitted for special ankle cuffs.”

I glare at Cas. We don’t know anything yet, and he’s already planning like I’m not the beta I was told I was. The doctor carries on, securing a large strap across my ribcage. He gets me to put my feet into stirrups and fastens those in as well.

I am not nearly as pleased as my cock is, which is fighting like a boxer to bash his way out of his little cage. Not for the first time, I’m glad for the cock prison. As humiliating as this experience is, it’s turning me on like something else, and I’m not sure I’d be able to hold back like I’m supposed to without it.

“The cock cage is perfect though.” Oh god, don’t touch it, don’t touch it. I’m already aroused enough. Thankfully, he’s not interested in my cock for the time being. “First, we’ll take his temperature. Sigmas tend to run hotter. Not near the temperature of alphas, of course, but more than betas or omega when they’re not pregnant.”

Dammit. I already know what he’s going to find, but I don’t have long to worry about that when I hear Dr. Chau snapping on a pair of gloves. “What are you…?” When I feel the doctors lubed fingers at my entrance, I complain by way of a howl.

“Shhhh,” he coos. “I’m just putting some slick in here for the thermometer.”

“I’m no doctor, but I know that’s not the only way of taking a temperature.” My face is screwed up like I sucked on a lemon. I know there’s no talking him out of it, but I’m getting a damn explanation.

He smiles. “Of course not, and I won’t patronize you with some lame excuse. This is how we take a simga’s temperature, this is how I will recommend for your family to always take your temperature. It’s far more humiliating this way, which is always the best way for sigmas. It will remind you of your place.”

He slides the thermometer home in my ass, leaves it there, and then begins to massage the space between my nuts and my hole. I can’t help it, _feels so fucking good_ and gets me hot. I press into his touch and hate how right he is, everything about this is serving to turn me on. I let out a long moan.

“God he’s beautiful. When was the last time you allowed him a cock orgasm?”

I should be embarrassed by that too, them talking about my chastity and orgasms, but I’m too involved in the touching and my current situation. Strapped in as I am, I can’t move much, I’m also very aware of the thermometer in my ass, having my temperature taken like a child in the eighteen hundreds, or whenever the fuck they did that.

“We gave him a nice orgasm a few days before we put him in his custom-made chastity device a month ago. He’s had a few prostate orgasms since, but not from his cock.”

“Very good. And how often have you been milking him? His balls don’t look full enough,” he comments picking up said balls and tumbling them in his one hand like he thinks they’re a set of meridian balls.

“At least once a week. I was concerned about his prostate health.”

“This is one of the wonderful things about a sigma,” he says way too fucking excited. “Research shows they can go longer without being milked than any other gender. What’s more? You don’t have to milk them all the way. You can remove enough to ease tension as a reward for good behavior, without milking them to empty, leaving these heavy, and aching.”

I whimper hearing that. Cas is going to fucking love that and have his day with it let me tell you. He’s the sadist God. Cas gets that smile, the one that says he’s already daydreaming about the torture he’ll put me through. “Reeeeaally?”

“Really,” the evil fucking sadist doctor confirms.

I send my best glare to them both now that he’s no longer playing with me.

“I do recommend a full emptying every two months, but other than that, you’re good. Those kind of orgasms can be reserved for special occasions, or behavior modification rewards. These are not where I’d like them to be at this point in the month. I’m going to write him an edging prescription. At least once a week, for two hours, but you can do so as needed depending on how much you’ve milked him. That should fill these up nicely and make him a writhing ball of need.”

Can I bite him? I really want to fucking bite him?

“Won’t be a problem, Os,” Cas says. If I could cross my arms at him, I would.

“Would you like me to check your temperature, Dean?” he asks.

No, but I would like the thing out of my ass. “Wasn’t that the point of putting it in?”

“Dean, respect,” Cas warns.

The doctor is amused. “Of course, but you’ll ask me to check. That’s the proper way with sigmas. Go on. Ask me. I’ll expect this from you every time. Next time, I’ll go about the entire check up until you ask me, this is the only time I’ll be so kind as to walk you through the protocol.”

My cheeks heat red. “Will you check my temperature, sir?” I ask, both alphas able to tell I’m not being respectful.

I get a disapproving look from the doctor. “I’m not going to offer you leniency, Dean. That’s not good for sigmas. The more you misbehave, the harder I’m going to make it for you. One more chance, or I’ll leave it there, and I’ll leave it up to you to decide when to ask me, which is not as pleasant as it sounds. This time though, you’ll ask me to remove it from your bottom, as well.”

I clench my fists already embarrassed to be chastised in front of Cas, which yes, he will talk to me about when this torture is over. I know the doctor is right, having to bring up the fact that I want to remove the thermometer at a later time will be harder, because it will be on my mind, and I’ll agonize over having to do it, not to mention, he’s not bound to make it easy for me if I let it go that far. _Suck it up, Winchester._ “Dr. Chau, will you please remove the thermometer from my bottom, and check my temperature?”

My stupid cock is leaking; both alphas smile like sharks.

“See, Cas?” the doctor says.

“I do see,” he says nodding.

“Good boy, Dean,” Dr. Chau says. I can’t help it, I fucking beam at the praise. “Ahh,” he says checking said thermometer. “Right on target for a healthy sigma.”

“Can’t that be a coincidence?” I ask.

“No,” he says. “But we’re still going to do the blood and semen testing to make sure.”

“Semen testing?”

“Yes. Sigma semen differs from the other genders. Your ‘swimmers’ are the same, but the fluid they’re carried in contains a unique glucoamino complex. Gives it a sweet taste, and shows up on an immunoassay.”

“Can’t we just do the blood test, sir?” Yes I’m whining. I know their little semen exam is going to prove torturous for me. I say ‘they’ including Cas even though this is not his facility, because he’s a definite accomplice. He’s enjoying the fuck out of this, I can smell him.

“And deprive your, alpha? I don’t think so, you will learn your place.” He’s stern now. “I think it’s time I show you something Cas. Dean here needs a little lesson in obedience.”

“He does. I haven’t really begun his training. Some small stuff, but I’ve been waiting until you’ve seen him to begin in earnest.”

“Yes. Wise, my friend. But since I’m certain, I’m going to show you some things.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. What if I’m just a really odd beta?”

“See answer A.”

Do it to please Alpha. Right. Ugh. But when he pulls out the crop, I’m not so willing. “Alpha, please.”

“Quiet, sweet boy. I would like you to please me.”

I huff. It’s hard to turn Cas down when he says stuff like that. Not that I’m _allowed_ to turn him down, but I still have the choice to fight through it, or to surrender. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Sigma’s have incredibly sensitive nipples,” the doctor says.

Fuck. _I_ have incredibly sensitive nipples.

“This means they are a good reward center,” he says dripping slick onto them, and rubbing.

“Ooooh my god. Oh my god, fuck!” It’s not just _that_ he’s rubbing my nipples, but the _way_ he’s rubbing. It’s like he knows just how to play with my nipples to drive me wild.

“But also, the perfect chastisement.” Dr. Chau snaps the crop down just so on my poor nipple, to make it feel like fucking hell. My eyes tear up immediately. He lays down two sharp whacks to each.

“That is the worst,” I say knowing well you never admit such things to sadists. But fuck. My lip is trembling.

“Are you going to behave yourself, or do you need more?” he says.

“I’ll, I’ll behave.” My words are a whole lot more pleading than I intend them to be.

“See? Have him kneel on the ground with is hands clasped behind his back, clipped together by his cuffs if necessary, and have him offer his nipples to you.”

More tears leak from my eyes just thinking about it. _Why does that sting so much?_

“They will also need to be pierced,” _pierced?!_ “along with a small hoop here,” he says showing Cas with the crop, the space where my balls end. “A Guiche piercing to connect his nipples to, among other things. Very good for getting a sigma to reflect.”

As if Cas needs anymore devilish ideas.

“The inner thigh area, already sensitive on other genders is that much more sensitive on sigmas, as well as their cocks. I won’t show you either today, Dean’s not being that misbehaved, unless, you’re not going to make me show your alpha, are you Dean?”

“No, sir. I promise.” I know my inner thighs are sensitive, but I thought everyone’s were. He’ll probably know the worst way to do it to me too. Okay, testing of the doctor officially over.

“Just think about pleasing your alpha, sweet sigma. We’ve got a ways to go, and if you fight every step, it’s going to take a lot longer.”

I’m resolved to behave and participate nicely, until the doctor asks Cas for the key to my cock cage. I spend all day, every day, hoping Cas will remove it and at least play with my cock free of the thing, but now I want the safety and protection of it. There’s nothing I can do about it though, other than look down worriedly. _What’s he gonna do?_

Of course the now useless thing springs to life, excited about coming out to play. _It’s going to be so disappointed._

Dr. Chau attaches a rubber, condemn-like piece onto the head, which is secured to the top of a small glass bottle that hangs off the end of my cock. “I’ll leave it up to you, Cas. I will be taking him to the edge a few times, to build up some fresh semen, but I’ll only take him to orgasm if you allow it. Otherwise, I can milk him to get what I need, and can leave enough to have these heavy.”

I don’t even bother hoping. I know I haven’t been well-behaved enough for that. Cas is so fucking strict.

“No orgasms today. Him and I need to have a little chat before there’s any chance of that.”

“Very well.”

I know Cas isn’t going to change his mind, but fuck, it’s like Dr. Chau was given an instruction manual for my cock, and I beg and plead like never before. He knows exactly how to play with it, stroking and tugging it, building up the most gorgeous feeling orgasm that ever lived, only to whack my fucking nipples with that stupid crop and halt all coming in its tracks.

It’s so good, I’m tugging at my bonds, crying, saying whatever I think Cas will want to hear, just so he’ll say the four words (_come for me boy_) I need to hear. He never does, and when the doctor is finished edging me for the eighth time, (_or is it the ninth time?_) I’m sweaty and exhausted.

He’s not done though. I’m so sensitive when he slides the three-pronged milking device into my hole, I immediately get that orgasmic itch, the sensation of an orgasm juuuuuust out of reach I try to latch onto, but never can. He pumps come from my cock into the bottle, and while there is minor relief, it’s not much.

I am in a nice, subby place though, and it makes the rest of the appointment easier.

Dr. Chau releases me from the bindings, and has me kneel on all fours on the leather-covered doctor table. “Press your chest to the table Dean. I’m going to check you back here, so I’m going to need your entrance opened wide. I don’t think I need to tell you not to come.”

No he doesn’t, but that feels impossible. My cock is hard, free from its confines, my balls are heavy, hanging between my legs. The position itself lends to humiliating enough it make my cock that much harder, leaking away. “I won’t, sir.” I’m trembling though, my endurance waning. Every task getting harder.

That’s when I feel Cas’s hand in my hair, and his firm words in my ear. Only he can manage strict and soft at the same time. “I am proud of you, _Makana_. You’re doing so good, you’re so beautiful. Just a little more, now. Do it for me?”

Doing it for him is the only thing I can respond to at this moment. “Yes, Alpha. Just for you Alpha.”

I spread as wide as I can on the narrow table, and feel the cotton swab enter me, and then another, and another.

“I’ve got what I need,” Dr. Chau announces from behind me. “Just the blood draw, and he can put his clothes back on.”

I look to Cas pleading for him to take me away now. Fuck, I’ll admit it, this has been hot, like really hot if torturous, but I’m done now. So, so tired. Cas can smell the exhaustion pouring off me. “I know, sweet boy. You’re done, and if we didn’t need the blood test, I’d sweep you out of here. I’ll tell you what, Alpha’s going to allow you to sit in his lap while Osric gets what he needs, okay?”

“That’d be… that’d be nice, alpha.” We all know how much I love getting to sit in Cas’s lap. I’m a fucking sucker for laps in general. I’m flying high, but I’m pushed to my limits, and Cas, he’s perfect. It’s in these moments I see why he’s so adored. I mean, he’s adored for so many reasons, but much as he’ll push you to be the best _you_, you can be, he knows when you’re about to break and when to make sure the pieces of you don’t fall off.

Cas wraps a strong arm around my torso and scoops me toward him, sitting down on the chair that’s got pull-out tables to the left, and right, making me comfortable in his lap. I lay back against him, luxuriating in the feeling of alpha, as he surrounds me with scent. In seconds I’m subdued. “Feel that?” Cas says, taking my hand and placing it over his cock. It’s hard beneath his slacks. “Watching all of that’s made me so fucking horny. How would you like to give me my morning cock suck tomorrow, little sigma?” he says like it’s our little secret.

That’s the only thing Sam gets the slightest bit tetchy about, and only because it falls under the umbrella of ‘his jobs’, which he’s as protective over as Michael is his. Cas gets a _morning_ blow job from Sam. Sam doesn’t care who sucks Cas’s cock at any other time, but the morning is _his_.

Of course, like with everything in our home, the real decider of that is Cas, but Sam gets pouty when someone else is given that honor, which isn’t often. We’re staying overnight in a hotel, and won’t get home ‘till early evening, so Sam would miss anyway. Therefore, I don’t feel as guilty as I would otherwise expressing my joy. “Yes, alpha. I’d be honored.”

I don’t even feel the needle when the doctor takes my blood, but I do notice when he starts sliding my pants up my legs, with Cas’s help when they get to my cock, which is still free and bobbing all over the place. _No way it’s getting stuffed back in its cage until it comes down from its horny high, if it ever does._

I don’t fall asleep, but I do close my eyes, enjoying getting to lay on Cas in front of people. I’m so proud he’s going to be my alpha, and I don’t care who knows it. “You’ve got a special one there, Cas,” Dr. Chau says.

“I know. I’m so pleased. He’s a mischievous boy, but I’ve got just the structure he needs.”

“I have no doubt of that. When you going to mate him?”

“Not long after we’re home.”

“That’s good. They’ve changed the law recently with sigmas, and it’s made them more desirable to some kinds of alphas.”

“What kinds of alphas?”

“The wrong kinds, in my opinion. Keep him close, Cas. Mate him soon.”

“I will.”

“Would you like us to pierce him today? Or is that something you’ll do yourself? I know you’re adept Dr. Novak.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll save that for an erotic night at home with the family. Sam and Michael will be impossible if I have it done without them here.”

I’m too blissed out to argue about all the piercing now, but oh will I later.

Dr. Chau chuckles. “Very well. Do you two have time for breakfast in the morning? I’d love for Dean to meet Luthor. It would be good for him to meet a sigma like Luthor. I could have the results rushed and give them to you then as well. Not how I normally do things, but you’re an old friend.”

“Dean and I would like that.”

~**~

I’m still pretty blissed the fuck out when Cas takes me for dinner. We usually go places as a family when it’s with Cas. It’s not often one of us gets _this_ kind of one-on-one time with our treasured alpha.

I found this out via the way everyone was acting just before we left. While I was freaking out about it, getting all kindsa nervous, everyone was telling me how much they wished they could have a special trip away _just_ with Cas. Each of them has gotten the opportunity for some alone time, but with Cas’s schedule, it’s not often, since when he does have free time, he’d like to capitalize on seeing everyone.

I understood, as soon as we began toward the airport. Having all his focus on you is something else.

But when we get back to the hotel, I’m reminded about why you want to stay on his good side. “We have a discussion imminent, little sigma,” he says removing his long trench coat.

I collapse face down on the bed. “But, Cas. I’m tiiiiiiired.”

Cas grabs my leg and drags me to the end of the bed, easily. “You are going to be dealt with. You’re long overdue.”

I sit up, resigned to my fate.

Cas removes his belt. “I do understand you’re tired and need rest after that exam today, or you’re going to be a little horror, tomorrow,” he says. I can’t deny it. “So I will make this quick, yet effective.” Cas places a pillow at the edge of the bed. “Pants down and over the pillow. Legs together.”

I do as he instructs not looking forward to the taste of his belt. It’s sharp and leaves a bite.

“I don’t like surprises, Dean. It leaves me unprepared to care for you.” Cas lets loose the first crack of his strap.

“Ahhh! Yes, alpha.”

“It breaks house code, which is as follows: Those in my _household_ belong to me, and I am responsible for them. It is your responsibility to supply me with the information I need, which will enable me to do that.” Whap! Whap! Whap!

Fuck that hurts.

“If you have an issue of any kind, you’re to come to one of us. It will, of course, eventually get back to me. I deal with it, not you. Am I understood?”

“Yes, alpha,” I cry out. I don’t like the feeling, or smell of Cas this distraught about me. I scared him.

“Failure to tell me is a form of dishonesty we cannot have in the house. We wouldn’t survive. This rule is non-negotiable, and will always be met with swift discipline.” He takes his time delving out ten more stripes to my poor ass.

I can take a spanking, and usually, the spankings are a lot longer than a strapping, but Cas wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to be quick and efficient. His strokes are solid and true, it’s not taking much for him to build up enough pain I want him to stop already.

“I’m going easy on you this time, as it’s your first offense, but next time the consequence will be much more severe. This is not a rule you can break. It’s strictly forbidden in my home. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, Alpha.” Boy do I.

I get another twenty-five of his best, which do not feel nice on my ass. They have me losing form at points, standing up, trying to cover my ass, only to be ordered back into position under threat of starting over.

I make it though, my ass afire, and then I’m flipped over his knee. “I’m going to notice each and every time you forget the proper appellation, and when you get sassy, Dean, and then you’ll be right over my knee. Next time I won’t wait until we are alone. It’s not my preference to create ‘tabs’. I’d rather deal with the situation immediately. Today had some extenuating circumstances though, didn’t it little sigma?”

I nod sniffling. Sometime during his speech, I started crying. He really cares about our well-being, and I fucked up.

The spanking hurts my already sore ass, and I want it to end, but this spanking is well, _almost_ about fun stuff. Sure Cas does want proper respect, and has a breaking point when I go too far, but this is more of a reminder per se. The strapping was serious. I’d rather stay over his knee for eternity than have more serious discipline.

When he releases me from the spanking, I immediately go to my knees, and then into a prostrate position. “I’m sorry, alpha. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhhhh,” he says. “It’s done now. You’ll come to me, or one of the family when you have issue.” Cas reaches down to pet my hair. “Stay like that, and breathe for me. I’m going to ready myself for bed, and then I shall retrieve you to do the same.”

I’m happy for the solitude. I want to cry to myself and think about everything. Cas returns at just the right time. “Simga, come.”

I stand up, and am blinded by Cas’s beauty. He’s naked now, his large alpha cock standing proudly, the hair surrounding it neat and trim. His face is freshly shaven too, he looks serene and happy. I wipe my face with the back of my hand, and follow him into the bathroom. He sits my welted ass on the cool counter, and it feels nice.

“Let’s do this first,” he says holding up my special cock cage, from where he’d left it to dry on the counter.

“Did you, wash it for me, sir?”

“Yes.”

That’s huge. We’re responsible for stuff like that. “Thank you, alpha.”

“I think you need some care tonight,” he explains. “I know that was a lot, especially following what happened on the plane, but there was nothing for it. It was imperative Osaric perform a full evaluation. Hands,” Cas says, as instruction for me to clip my cuffs together behind my back. Cas drizzles some slick into the hole of my penis. “Back home there is someone we can see for quick checkups, and ailments, but I’ll always bring you here for an annual inspection. Osric is the best there is for sigma health.”

I think about that as I watch Cas prepare my slit for the cage. Thankfully this is not something I like, and my penis is still, but even if I did, I’m just too plain tired. Anything I had left I gave over to my punishment. “You are so sure I’m sigma.”

“I knew it when I first smelled you enter my home. Osric is also certain. I don’t doubt his opinion on the matter, and don’t need to see the blood test. I’m doing this for your legal documentation, and for you, _Makana_. Deep breath.”

I take a breath, and exhale as Cas slips the tip of the cage into my penis. It’s not a long sound about the length of a longer screw. It’s hollow, so I can pee out of it, which has been interesting, fitting snuggly against the skin inside never letting me forget it’s there.

I don’t like how it feels as it slides in, and the first time Michael put it back on me after taking it off to wash me and it, I begged him to take it out for the first half an hour, by which point I’d already got used to the sensation without realizing it. It didn’t matter by then though, and it became a matter of principle. Eventually Michael tired of my whining and sent me to the corner until I could behave.

Now, I know what to expect, and am kinda proud over how good I’ve gotten in a short time at letting someone put it on me. Besides, I’ll complain to Michael and Sam, but nooooooo way am I complaining about this to Cas. He does not like that.

Surrounding the bit that goes into my penis is metal, which I call the helmet since it encases the head of my penis just so. The rest of the metal sheaths my flaccid cock like a scabbard, yet leaving enough exposed so my bondmates can stimulate it, and all around drive me wild, locking at the base, where a metal ring goes around my balls.

I have a love-hate relationship with the thing. It’s not something I would choose, and most of the time I’m dying for it to come off, but there’s something oddly comforting about it. I feel weird without it now, and am almost glad when my cock is locked back up. Of course, I’ll be pleading quietly to myself for Cas to take it off again in about an hour.

Cas is the only one who can say if it comes off, or not. The others have to ask his permission. Let me tell you, that really does go a long way in showing me who’s boss – he who controls my penis controls all.

“There, nice and snug. I think we’ll put this in too tonight,” he says holding out the piece that slides into the sound. It’s metal with a little ball on the end. “Go pee, and then, you’re not allowed to remove this. If you need to pee in the night, you will ask me.” Cas unclips my cuffs for me.

“Yes, Alpha.”

After, Cas continues to get me ready for bed, washing my face, and brushing my teeth for me. It feels a bit wrong, yet right at the same time. “I know you said I need taking care of tonight, but I feel like I should be the one taking care of you, Cas.”

“I understand. It’s your nature to want to serve me, but I find a little of that tenderness I have with Michael, with you too. Most of the time you need a firm hand, but you need some of this too. Just accept it as part of my will, part of your submission to me, and then there will be no conflict at all.”

I’m more than happy to do that when I’m snuggled against him, both of us naked in bed together. I sleep soundly.

~**~

In the morning, I relish serving Cas, sucking his cock to the best of my abilities, hoping it earns me some brownie points, if Cas even goes by that system. I’m allowed to wear my hoodie again, and we set off for the breakfast place after having checked out of the hotel.

I’m surprised when I see Luthor is, well a lot like me. He’s heavily muscled, and about my size. He’s even got the same style pants I have, only his are a soft blue. His eyes are bright, and are fucking twinkling, as he waves at me. “Dean! Hi! I’m so glad to meet you,” he says.

“Luthor,” Osric warns. “What did I tell you about bombarding, Dean?”

“Not to. But I wasn’t bombarding him, just saying hi, Alpha.” Luthor winks at me when he thinks Osric’s not looking.

Osric’s not fooled by him. He earns a tug on the delicate gold chain hanging from Luthor’s thick, black collar. Luthor winces, and his eye tear up like mine do when you hurt my fucking nipples. Upon closer inspection of the chain, I can see that it travels down his hoodie. Fuck. It’s attached to his nipple rings, isn’t it? The way his lip wobbles confirms my suspicions.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Behave yourself,” he says fondly tousling his hair. “I’m sorry Castiel, he’s been excited since last night when I told him we’d be meeting up just us.”

“That’s quite all right. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Luthor.”

“Good to see you too, sir.”

We sit at a booth with me across from Luthor, so we can chat and the two alphas across from the other, so they can have their own conversation. “First,” Dr. Chau says. “Your results Dean. I’m pleased to announce your bloodwork, and other fluid tests revealed what our alpha senses were already telling us. You are indeed sigma.”

In case there was any doubt, Dr. Chau opens the file, to show me that yes, I tested positive for all the sigma markers. “You’re quite high on the sigma scale in fact. I’ve already made the call for you, to have your papers corrected, since you need confirmation from the attending licensed practitioner to begin the paperwork. I assume you’ve already signed them and had Sam refile them, Cas?”

“Ages ago. Was the first thing we did. They sent us copies of the originals, I assume they will send copies of the updated?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure they are sent to Sam’s office, so he can receive them directly. You won’t have to sign them again. This file is yours too. We have the originals at our office. I don’t normally give copies, but at your request, and because you are also a licensed practitioner, I am.”

“May I have that to look at, Alpha?” I ask.

“You can look at it long as you like, my now official little sigma,” Cas says. I can tell he’s proud. “This calls for a celebration.” Cas proceeds to order a fine bottle of wine to drink with breakfast, and then the two alphas head off into a conversation about sigmas I choose to tune out. I’m not sure how I feel about all this.

I finger the file, thinking about opening it again, but can’t bring myself to.

“I was a lot like you, Dean,” Luthor says. “Alpha told me a little about you, nothing I couldn’t have guessed myself. The story is the same for many sigmas, we’re usually told we’re beta, when we find out we’re not, it’s like being hit with a sledgehammer.”

Okay, he had me at sledgehammer. That’s how I feel. I open toward him some. “It sucks,” I say.

“It does, at first. I promise it gets better. Once you sort out the bit about thinking you were something you weren’t, you start to feel _you_ for the first time in your life. You gain peace, and comfort like you’ve never felt before.”

I resonate with a lot of that. I’ve never felt comfortable in my own skin. Being with my new family is the first time I’ve felt anything close to comfort with myself, and they’ve treated me as sigma from the start. While I might have a couple of complaints for our home’s non-existent-complaint-department, I’m happy there and I relish in how they treat me; the rules they set. I don’t want to be anywhere else.

Luthor leans across the table, his eyes gone to setting mischief, he takes on a conspiratorial tone of voice. “Dean, we’re the house brat. Does it buy us a lot of grief for our asses? yes, but it’s exhilarating. It’s pure bliss being who you really are, and having your _household_ chase after you. Somehow even getting a good scolding is delightful in here,” he says putting his hand over his heart, “even if you’re simultaneously promising never to do whatever it is you did again.”

Now I see why Osric was so strict with Luthor. He might be more of a brat than I am. I do like what he’s saying.

“And this is nothing compared to a sigma heat. You can only have that with your mated alpha, or well, I should say _usually_. There are other circumstances, but you won’t ever have to worry about that,” he says.

But I’m the suspicious and paranoid sort of person when it comes to matters like this, and I want to know about these ‘other circumstances’, but Cas can tell I’ve been upset (stupid pheromones), and he dives into the conversation, running a hand through my hair, making it so all I can do is snuggle against him, nearly purring. Luthor smiles at us, and then up at his alpha, probably thinking we’re cute, or something else stupid. I forget all about ‘other circumstances’ by the time I’m released to chat with Luthor againg.

By the time the meal ends, Luthor and I are best friends, like seriously, I might have bracelets made. I get along with him better than I have anyone in my life – aside from my new family of course – it’s like, being friends with myself. “Alpha, may I give Dean my phone number, in case you and Alpha Castiel might permit us to talk?” he says sweetly.

Even that I pick up on. I know that cutesy sweet act, the kind when you’re trying to get something; do it all the time. We fool exactly zero members of our family, but we do it anyway. _I fucking love, Luthor._

“I introduced you two with the intention of a phone number exchange, if you’re okay with that, Cas?” Dr. Chau says.

Cas does his firm nod thing. “I would like Dean to have some friends in his own gender, and outside the _household_. Absolutely. If you’d ever permit it, Luthor is welcome to visit.”

“I don’t trust my sigma just anywhere, as you know Cas, but with you I would. We’ll arrange it sometime, when I deem Luthor’s been well-behaved enough.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” we each say in turn to our designated alpha.

Permission granted, we pull out our phones to exchange numbers. By the time we leave breakfast I’m feeling pretty good about the whole sigma thing. I don’t even argue when Cas spanks me at the gate while we wait to board our plane, warming up what’s already on my ass, as ‘help’ for my plane phobia. I don’t know how a spanked ass is supposed to overcome my fear of flying, but of course, while my phobia hasn’t vanished, I’m a helluva lot calmer, and once again, Cas knows me better than I know myself.

The file does cross my mind, as I pop headphones in, and turn on some music. Cas let me hang onto the file Dr. Chau gave us with full permission to read it over and ask as many questions as I’d like. I’ve put it in my bag with the intention of looking it over again when we’re home. For now, I curl into Cas’s strong arms, and let Metallica take me away.


	9. Dean on the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29th, 2019  
___________________________
> 
> In other news, I got a device from someone for Christmas, a ring that tells me all kinds of information about myself. It's really cool, but really bossy, and so I have named it Cas. My Cas device does not approve of my sleeping habits, or writing for too long of duration without moving even though I'm super active the rest of the time! Ugh. Stupid Cas!

When we return home, we break the ‘good’ news to everyone. I can tell Sam is irked Cas didn’t tell him before we arrived home, but he’d never say it. “Let me guess, you wanted to prepare stuff in ‘the book’,” I ask when Cas heads off with Michael.

Returning home was huge fanfare, like always when Cas leaves for an overnight venture. While my welcome home wasn’t the same as Cas’s, everyone made a big deal over me, enough I wish I could leave again, and come back.

“Would have been nice to get started. C’mere little boy. Daddy missed you,” he says pulling me into his lap where he likes me.

“Did Gabriel come by?”

“Do you have to say his name so loud? You might conjure him. Was bad enough he wouldn’t let me out of the bedroom for an entire evening, I thought he would never go home this morning.”

“See? You wouldn’t have had time to write all about me and my sigma ways.”

He’s got the book open in front of me. “Not to mention I don’t know where to begin. I may just have to start a new book.”

“Is it really that big of a deal? It’s not like I changed in anyway, merely discovered I’m a different gender than I thought I was. Besides you’ve been treating me like a sigma since I got here.”

“True, but some of the laws for sigma are different, and don’t get me started on the _household_ rules and training for you.” He’s flipping through his book, looking for a place to begin. “Cas will also want to have a party for you.”

“What? I don’t need a party, Sam.”

“It’s Daddy until further notice, and yes you do. This is special, Dean.”

I’m not so sure how special I think it is, but he’s happy about it, so I let him enjoy it for me. “Why you being, so strict?”

“Because you need it little boy.”

I slump into the chair beside him. “Did uh, did Cas call my brother?” I ask wanting to change the subject.

“He did,” Sam says. “Day after you called him.”

Yeah, I figured. John’s called me a few times since then. I’ve ignored all phone calls.

“Why don’t you call him and tell him the news? Cas was able to let you keep your phone.”

“Cas?” I know that was all Sam. He does everything around here when it comes to that kind of thing.

“I wouldn’t have been allowed to do it if Cas hadn’t said. Now go call him that’s an order.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I go up to Jack’s room where he’s doing homework – that guy’s always doing homework of some kind. “Can I make a call in here?” I know I seem weird, and intrusive, but Jack gives me strength somehow. He’s become a different sort of comfort.

“Course, Dean.” He makes room for me on his bed, pausing his homework, to focus on me. He grabs my barefoot. “I’m here if you need me.”

I dial John, hoping it goes to voicemail, but I’m never that lucky. “Hey, Dean. Oh Dean, I’m so glad you finally called me back.” He has every right to scold me for not calling, because we both know I was avoiding him, yet, he’s so fucking _nice._

“Quit bein’ so nice, John. I’m a dick. I should have called you,” I say.

He sighs. “Yeah, you should have Dean. It’s hard on my alpha nerves worrying about you, but you barely call me as it is, I don’t want to give you even less reason to call me.”

Oh god. I tear up. I’m a fucking asshole. Jack squeezes my foot. “I’m sorry, John. I can get better about that.”

“Don’t cry, little buddy. Everything’s fine, I just, I love ya kid. Can I come see you?”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. I’d like that, and look there’s something I have to tell you.” I tell him all about Cas taking me to the special doctor and my re-gender-designation.

There’s a long pause, John’s real fucking quiet, and it scares the shit out of me. I, naturally, react badly. “You know what, no one here has a problem with it, but if you do, forget coming to visit. I’m just fine now – never better in fact.”

“Whoa, no. Dean, hey Dean? Nothing like that, I just… how do I say this? I’ve wondered that about you since I’d heard about the fourth gender. I always had this instinct about you that you needed to be, I dunno, protected? Sorta like an omega – no that’s not right.”

He’s struggling to find the words, I’m patient as he does. _I should give him a chance._

“I know you can take care of yourself,” he tries again. “But I could feel your chaos. I knew you needed someone, or someones as the case may be. What I’m trying to say is, I’m not surprised, and I think Cas is great, and will you please let me come see you? My alpha concern is in overdrive over here, Dean.”

“If your alpha concern is in overdrive, I’m surprised you’re not already on your way here.”

He laughs his gruff laugh. “I would be, but I’m not stupid. I know our relationship hangs by a thread, so yeah, I’m askin’, but I’m not likely give up asking.”

That’s kinda, nice. “You really don’t care I’m a sigma? Mom and Dad wouldn’t have liked it.”

“I don’t. I love you no matter what. No, Mom and Dad wouldn’t have liked it, but I never thought too much of their opinion of your gender. I know they loved you though, and they would have accepted it, eventually.”

“And then mated me off to the highest bidder.”

“Dean,” he says some of that scolding tone I remember from my youth leaking into his voice. “Mom and Dad weren’t great about your gender, but they never would have sold you off. They would have wanted to see you mated into a good home, yes, but for _your_ benefit, not theirs.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Guess we’ll never know,” I say. No, I’m not being nice.

He takes a calming breath. I know I’m riling his alpha instincts. They’ve always been strong with me, and I guess I have to give him credit for never going truly alpha on me. “You must be upset about this. I’ll come soon. You okay with me calling your alpha to arrange it, or would you like to do that?”

I’m not sure I could handle that right now. “You can with Cas.”

“Okay. Hang tight. Big brother’s coming.”

“Blech. John!”

“I’ve been lax in my family duties, I can see that now. I’m gonna change that.”

“What? No, you’ve been fine. You don’t need to do anything.”

“See you soon, little buddy.”

“He’s gonna call me that when he’s here, isn’t he?” I say to no one in particular once I’ve realized he’s hung up.

“Say what?” Jack asks.

“Little Buddy, blech. My brother calls me little buddy.”

Jack laughs. “It’s cute. He loves you a lot, eh?”

“Yeah. I guess. Uhhhh, it’s gonna be so embarrassing though.”

“More embarrassing than Father spanking your bare ass at the dinner table?”

“Somehow, yes,” I say, Jack laughs. “Jack?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Can I stay here a bit? I won’t bother you while you study.”

“You can stay on one condition.”

“Oh?” I’m already curling into his pillows.

“Take this,” he says retrieving something from his closet. It’s a brown and white stuffed dog dressed in a pink unicorn costume.

It’s pretty fucking cute, but I don’t get why he wants me to take it. “A stuffie?”

“You’re the sort who needs comfort, Dean.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“Well yeah, but let me rephrase. You need an amount that’s more than what others need – not judging! I think it’s awesome.”

“I do not.”

“Okay Mr. Ends up in Someone’s Lap at Every Dinner.”

“Not _every_ dinner.” My cheeks heat. Am I blushing? I’m blushing.

“It’s okay, Dean. Like I said, it’s awesome. Which is why I want you to have this, and use it whenever.”

I accept the thing; it is pretty fucking adorable. The little dog itself looks like he thinks he’s real tough, and he gives no fucks that he’s dressed in pink unicorn gear. Guess it couldn’t hurt to have him lie with me for a bit. Jack doesn’t scent me as often as the others. The others do it more because they will be my bondmates, but Jack is still family, and that’s just how he does it, releasing some familial scent to help me relax.

I don’t fall asleep. I luxuriate in the comfort of Jack’s pillows, and the sound of Jack’s humming as he reads, squeezing the ridiculous plushy. I’m fucking confused about a lot of shit right now, but laying here like lets me hide from dealing with it a little longer.

~**~

The next day, I actually get some fucking alone time. Cas and Sam are at work, Jack is at school, and Michael had to run out and get some items on his grocery list, Cas gave him permission to run out and grab. I wasn’t allowed to go with him of course, everyone still paranoid about me not being mated.

Instead I’m at home stewing, reading over my file from the visit with Dr. Chau. Of course it has to say _positive_ in large red letters, making it more undeniable somehow. You’re a sigma Dean, says it right here. Official proof.

I never knew who I was before, but at least there was the story I’d created, and now that’s been wiped away. I should feel like I’ve finally found what I’ve been looking for, but instead, I feel like my chance to ever please my parents has been ripped away. A bereft feeling takes over me, and I suddenly can’t handle any of this.

I look over at the plushie Jack gave me. “I need to fucking get out of here, Crusher.” What? He needed a fierce name. He’s dressed like a unicorn for the god’s sake.

I know I should probably call Sam. He’d come home right away. That’s one of Sam’s many jobs. The house comes first, before anything else. Even his job is secondary, and something he has because Cas allows it. The firm he works with, is one of those pro-household firms. They make it work for their employees around whatever rules their employee’s alpha has them abide.

Even still I don’t want to bother him with this. I know how he likes to get his work done in the time he’s allotted for work by Cas. I’ll just go for a drive. _Yeah._ A drive to calm me down some. I’ll be out and back before anyone knows I’ve gone.

_This means I have to steal my own keys from Cas’s drawer._ ‘Cuz I’m definitely riding in Baby. It dawns on me she’s Cas’s now, and if I get pulled over for anything, they’ll either arrest me, or bring me straight here, probably in their kinda cuffs. But that’s how bad I need to get out of here, I’m willing to risk it.

Nothing’s locked. Not Cas’s office, or his desk drawer where my keys have lived since I handed them over. I feel a pang of guilt. _Cas trusts me._ He trusts all of us to obey his directives, and I’m breaking his trust by doing this. Can’t stop myself though. I snatch the keys. _I’ll make it quick. Real quick. No one will even notice I’m gone._

I need some money. I’ll probably need gas. Shit. I’ve still got the jeans with the money in them. _Forgot to give that to Cas._ I honestly meant to, but now I’m glad I didn’t. I make quick work grabbing what I need (score! my driver’s license is in here with my keys), and slip out of the house.

~**~

I don’t mean to keep driving, but I do. For two days. I’ve used the money I had to buy gas and food, but I’m running low. Fuck do I miss Michael’s cooking. Gas station food’s not as appealing as it once was, and I’m ruined on coffee for life. _I miss the perfect cup Michael makes me every morning._ I should just turn around and head _home_ where I’m going to have to face the music. Cas is going to be pissed, hell everyone’s going to be pissed and take their turns skinning me alive.

I just can’t seem to turn the car around though, and I don’t know what the fuck’s stopping me. I keep saying, just one more turn off and then I’ll turn back, but then it’s one more, and one more, and one more.

It’s getting late, and I do have to stop to sleep at some point, _Sam’s gonna be so mad when he finds out how little sleep I’ve gotten,_ so I do take the next turn off, but I don’t go home. I don’t even pull into a motel. I need a drink, and I need one pronto. I pull into the first pub I see. It’s seedy looking, the kind of place I’d never be allowed in according to Sam’s little green book. It’s even the kind of place I would have stayed away from when I wasn’t owned by anyone.

But I’m desperate for a drink, and maybe I can make a little money on a pool game…?

I strut into the bar, giving an air of _touch me and die a horrible death,_ and then choose to sit at the bar, and order a shot of Whiskey, slogging it down. “Another.”

“Maybe I should see your ID, make sure you’re not an omega,” the bartender says, belatedly.

This wouldn’t be the first time I was mistaken for an omega, and it really grinds my gears. Don’t see what difference it makes now, but fine. _Fiiiiiiiine._ I got ID for days. I pull out my driver’s license, the one that’s no longer valid, but he won’t know that just by looking. “See, I’m beta. You hear me? _Beta._”

He flicks my ID back at me. “Got it buddy, it’s just, you don’t really smell like a beta.” He leaves it at that though, serving me anyway, more interested in the money than pursuing my gender further. After a couple drinks, I’m feeling fine.

There are a lot of alphas in this bar, but thankfully none of them seem to be leering at me. I’m usually irresistible to alphas, at least on first glance, but none of these ones seem interested. It’s better for me they don’t, but it’s strange.

All of that changes, when two men walk in. One’s definitely alpha, the other smells strongly of beta. The alpha has his beta on a leash, and they sit close to me at the bar, the alpha letting off so much scent it’s suffocating, but at the same time, my baser instincts can’t help responding to him.

He’s good-looking, and rugged. He’s kinda my type. As my type does, he’s forward, inhaling my scent, shining his beautiful eyes at me. “You smell real funny for a beta,” he says.

I’m not telling a soul about the sigma thing. “Well that’s what I am.”

“Hey, don’t get all testy sweet thang, you’re also real pretty, and I’m thinking I’d like to add you to my family here,” he says.

I’m shocked. I go years avoiding an alpha mating with me, and suddenly I’m Mr. Bachelor. My whole body’s also queezy with fear. Cas seemed to know this kind of thing would happen, which is why he kept me holed up at home. _Home._ Thinking about home makes my heartache.

I have to play this carefully. I can’t exactly refuse him, but I could dissuade him. “You don’t want a beta like me, I’m not well-behaved. How about a game of pool instead?”

“Yeah see, I wasn’t asking sweetheart. Besides, I like a challenge, don’t I Balthy?” he says stroking his beta’s neck.

“You do, sir,” he says blinking up at his alpha with worship.

I have to say something, which will blow my cover. The bartender’s gonna stop serving me once he knows I’m claimed and without my alpha’s permission, but I should probably find that motel anyway. “Sorry, man. I’m claimed, and signed for. Got an alpha already.”

He inhales. “I don’t smell anything on you that says you’re claimed.”

Asshole. He’s got to smell at least something because of the tattoo, but yeah _Gods dammit, Dean_ families scent each other frequently, but it’s been two days, so my family’s scent has faded. Not to mention, he’s probably choosing not to smell.

“Wait a minute,” he says taking another sniff, and then he smiles wide. “You’re not a beta. You’re sigma.”

“How the fuck do you know about sigma?”

He looks incredulous. “Sigma gender may be so rare most people discarded the idea as soon as it was announced to the public, but I pride myself on finding the rare, and intriguing. Of course I know about Sigma. I’ve spent the past year memorizing the smell, and looking for one of you.”

“I’m not sigma,” I growl. “And even if I were, I’m claimed and signed for.” I pull down my t-shirt to show off my tattoo. “House of Novak. Good day Jerks.” I move to leave. I need to get out of here. I was an idiot for leaving home, and suddenly all I want to do is go back. Forget the Motel, I’m heading straight home.

He’s not letting me go anywhere, anytime soon. I’m slammed against the wall by the alpha’s massive force. “Fuck your tattoo. Show me your mating scar, _sigma_,” he says. “If not, I’m willing to forgo social etiquette for you. I’ve been looking way too long, and I… I have to have you.” He’s salivating.

I try to fight him, because I’m not a fucking collector’s item, as the alpha starts scenting me, not bothering to give me the chance to show him my mating scar, which I don’t have anyway.

The alpha rips my shirt back, to reveal my chest, where my mating scar should be. “Just as I thought, you don’t have one. A mated sigma would not be permitted out on his own. I know I wouldn’t be stupid enough to allow it. You’ll be at home, where you belong, waiting to service me.”

Seriously fuck this guy. Yet I can’t fucking move no matter how hard I try. I feel the tears come, even though I’m still trying to fight him. Figures I’d fuck it all up. I almost had everything I ever wanted, and then I had to go and run out on everyone.

“Awww, don’t worry sweetheart. I’ll take good care of you. You’ll be my most cherished possession,” he says petting my face, trying to calm me like I’m a fucking dog. I bite at his hand, he laughs. “You weren’t kidding when you said you were trouble. I can’t wait to tame you. C’mon. It’s time to go.”

“No. Nooooo!” I shout, as he throws me over his shoulder, and pound on him to no avail. The rest of the bar is happy we’re finally done our little claiming dance, and that the alpha will take me away and all the obnoxiousness will end.

The alpha has immovable strength, so no matter how much I beat on his back, it does nothing. I collapse, for the moment, trying to think up another plan, when I smell the best smell in the entire world. “You’re in big fucking trouble,” I tell the alpha. So am I, but I can worry about that later.

“Really? Big words sigma. I can’t wait to get you home to claim you, and I’ll be mating with you at the same time. I’m not foolish enough to risk my sigma being scooped up by someone else.”

I have to crane my head up, and around to see it happen, but I manage just as my alpha walks into the pub. Cas’s energy consumes the whole pub, filling every nook and cranny, as he strides in, khaki trench coat flaring behind him. “Let go of my sigma now, or you will lose your hand.”

Something happens inside me when I set eyes on Cas. I feel longing mixed with desperation, and intense need to be with him, my biology responding to the alpha who’s already claimed me. I have the burning desire to kneel at his feet, and beg for his forgiveness, and I would, but the alpha still has me.

I wish I could see the stupid look on the guy’s face. “Your sigma? He’s not mated. You’ll have to fight me for him.”

The whole place is excited. Bet they haven’t seen an alpha-alpha fight in a long time. Hell, I thought they were outlawed, turns out they’re just frowned upon. Apparently not by anyone in this pub though.

“That’s not a problem,” Cas says his teeth glinting like the predator he is. “But I won’t just take your hand, I’ll destroy you.”

Something about the look on Cas’s face, makes the large alpha freeze. Holy shit, I think he’s scared of Cas.

“Of course, you put him down now, we call this off, and I let you out of here with minimal damage.”

“Minimal damage?”

Cas reaches out to yank the dude’s collar, surprising him, and he releases his vice-like grip on me. I seize the opportunity to hop down and away from the carnage, as Cas proceeds to beat the shit out of the alpha who tried to take me from him. Cas is beautiful amidst the violence, and blood flying, as the pretty alpha loses a few teeth, and the ability to see properly out of his right eye for a few days. When Cas is done with him, he tosses him toward the door. “Leave, now.”

The alpha nods, bleeding down his chin, as he signals to his beta to join him.

When they’re gone, Cas turns his terrifying eyes on me. “A-A-Alpha,” I stutter.

“On your knees, boy.”

I sink to my knees, so damn fast. I also recognize what’s going on for Cas. It’s like when Gabriel come-marked Sam. I’ve got that alpha’s scent all over me, and it’s driving Cas batty. He’s gripped by instinct now, all I can do is ride this out like Sam did.

He starts pacing in front of me attempting to restrain the instincts that are calling for him to mate with me, running a desperate hand through his hair. “Sam. _Sam._ Where’s Sam?!”

On cue, Sam flies into the pub. “Master?” he says picking up on Cas’s distress. He sees me kneeling on the floor, and wrinkles his nose, when he smells the other alpha’s scent peeling off me, and puts two and two together.

“Dean stay very still. I mean it. Don’t move a muscle,” Sam says going still as well. He must be itching to consult with that book of his. _Doubt anything he’s got in there is going to tell him how to deal with this._

Cas whips around to face Sam, and I don’t know how he doesn’t jump out of his skin. Practice I guess. “_Bruishka,_ bring him and his car home before I take him right here. Go. _Quickly._”

“Yes, Master.”

It takes all Cas’s will, but he turns and leaves the pub. That’s one crisis averted, but I’m left with another member of my family – an upset Daddy. He’s almost as fierce as Cas, as he lifts me by the arm, pulls down my pants, and makes my humiliation complete, as he spanks my bare bottom all the way to the car, lecturing as he walks. My cheeks go as red as the ones on my ass are turning.

“Two days, _two days_ we’ve been looking for you, young man. Daddy is very displeased with you, and when we get home, you’re getting a good spanking with my hairbrush.”

“Yes, Daddy.” I don’t want to be in trouble, but I’m also relieved as fuck to be going home.

He won’t let me pull up my pants all the way home, as he drives Baby behind Cas’s car. He’s careful to keep me away from Cas when we have to stop for the night. I get a taste of his promised spanking, and sent to the corner with my red ass on display. After that, I’m wrapped up in his arms and legs, his large cock slipping inside me. “You need to pee tonight, I want to hear about it,” he says.

I don’t dare argue with him. “Yes, Daddy.” I spend the time in his arms wondering why I would leave this. We’re not home, yet I already feel home. “Fuck, is Cas even going to forgive me?”

“Yes, little boy. He will. Right now, Cas is doing everything in his power not to mate with you, because he knows how important it is to Michael and I that we’re all together when he does it. If not for us, you would be wearing his mark before you stepped out of that seedy bar. Jesus Dean.”

“I’m sorry.” The tears start falling.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay, but fair warning, the moment will happen as soon as we’re in the door home. Michael’s already been told to send Jack to Gabriel’s for a few days.”

After almost being taken away from them, it can’t happen soon enough for me. “I was almost taken away, Sam. It was the worst feeling.”

“Believe me, doesn’t feel any better from this end, but you’re here, and you’re safe, and I’m fucking grateful Dean.”

“I freaked out, and I know what you’re going to say, I should have talked to everyone about my feelings, I should have, but you were all so fucking excited.”

“We were excited Dean, still are, but that doesn’t mean you don’t get to have feelings about it. You should have talked to us. You know you were forbidden from leaving the house for exactly this reason.”

“I just, didn’t think it could happen. This has never happened before.”

Sam laughs and it feels good to hear his laugh. “The world is changing, baby boy. Now go to sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning. We’ve got long days ahead of us.

~**~

We arrive home to a crying Michael, and I feel fucking terrible. Michael crying has got to be the worst thing I’ll ever witness in my life. I’m a heel. “Deeeean! When I came home, you were gone. I told Cas it was my fault, I shouldn’t have left you alone like that. I should have known you’d be struggling, I… I… I… he wouldn’t punish me though, Dean.”

I can tell Sam wants to deal with him, he needs a Dom’s touch, but I want my turn first. “Shhh, Michael. Sweetheart. None of what I did was your fault,” I say pulling him into my arms. Michael is one hell of a dominant when that’s where he’s at, but he’s still omega, and omegas can tend toward sensitive, which I find endearing. I just wish it didn’t break my fucking heart. I love that I get to do this for him sometimes.

Unfortunately, there isn’t much time for consoling. Cas walks in like the thunderstorm he is, and is on me like butter on toast ripping me away from Michael, and ripping my clothes off. He hasn’t cooled down at all since I saw him at the pub two days ago. Getting home required a lot of driving, and a couple nights in motels along the way.

For my part, I offer no restraint. I’m learning, and I know this is going to happen one way, or the other with how Cas’s instincts have taken over him. I want it though. Badly. I want Cas to take me like this. I fucking crave it. I need him to not ask, and to just throw me down and stick his cock in me. Sure there’s a lot of shit to deal with, but I’d rather deal with it as a mated member of the household.

I’m overcome, as wrapped up in the act of what’s about to happen, as Cas is. It’s one of the most basic Dakath instincts. We all crave to be mated, even ones as stubborn as me, and I feel the full force of it now. I can’t think why I would have avoided it this long – everything Cas is doing sets me off in the best way – except that maybe it’s so I could be here, right now, at this moment.

I become as wild as Cas. His kiss, his touch driving me further into insanity, as I open myself to him, body and soul. He pauses, so he can undress, and I whine, _needing_ his touch like air now. “Don’t worry little sigma, you are mine, and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it.”

His words soothe me enough to wait and watch him shed his clothes, revealing his magnificent body. I can also see the knife, attached to his meaty thigh. Mating knives can be applied for, in the cases of couples who don’t have an alpha, only alphas are given heirloom knives, which are either passed down from an elder, or purchased as a gift for their coming of age ceremony.

Sam told me Cas was given his by his great-grandfather Novak, who lived to be one hundred and thirty-five, at Cas’s coming of age ceremony. That means Cas’s is an heirloom knife and is one of Cas’s most treasured possessions. He can’t hand it down to Jack to use, but he can pass it down in a trust to Jack to hold onto for a future Novak alpha in the case of his death.

Mating knives are serious business.

I’m already turned on as hell, my cock fighting in its cage to get out, but seeing Cas like this, with his knife at his hip, my slick flows freely, making it easy for his cock to slide in. I notice Sam and Michael from somewhere in my sex-drunk haze, naked and kneeling, watching Cas take me, bright with happiness.

Cas might have spent some more time fucking me, showing me who I belong to if he hadn’t been challenged by another alpha (though thankfully Sam scrubbed that other alpha’s scent from me, and replaced the scent with his to kingdom come), but this mating is quick and dirty. He pulls the knife from its scabbard. It’s a sleek, nine-inch blade made from the finest steel, with a braided leather handle.

Cas usually keeps it in his study, mounted on a plaque hanging beside one of his many bookshelves. Sam showed it to me one day with Cas’s permission. I know that the bottom of the handle is finished with a large, sapphire, and _Household Novak_ is engraved on the front, flat side of the blade.

It says something that it was on his person, and not at home hanging on the plaque where it lives. _He really was prepared to have to mate with me wherever he found me if need be._

He holds the flat side to his forearm, and says something in ancient Dakath I know means, _bring us home._ He used the sharp part of the blade to cut through the scar that’s already there, which he’s cut into two times previous to this; once for Sam, once for Michael. I feel honored he’s cutting into his own flesh for me too. Blood seeps out of the wound, and trickles over my left pec. Once that’s done, he uses the knife to carve the Novak symbol into my blood-stained pec. I try not to cry out as he carves into my flesh without mercy. The act is meant to hurt, and to be violent. It’s also yet another act of submission, as I offer myself to him, allowing him to mar my body. Our blood mixes together. He then starts fucking me again, tossing the knife to the side.

He comes quickly, and then he’s wiping his come into the cut he’s made, which is bleeding everywhere – he’s still bleeding everywhere. “It’s… it’s safe now,” he says to Sam and Michael once this part is done.

And sure, maybe the ritual is done, but the mating is still happening. I can feel his blood meshing with mine, and it lights me on fire. I cry out. “Ahhhhhh!”

“Quickly you two,” Cas says as his blood continues to set me on fire.

Both Sam and Michael take turns sliding their cocks in, Cas spilling their blood with his knife. They mix their blood and their come into the mark Cas cut into me. I writhe on the floor in pain, tears stream down my face. Mating is filthy fucking business. I think Cas is unlocking my cock cage, but I don’t know for sure, until I feel it spring free, and Cas uses my slick as lube to stroke it. “Come little sigma,” he says. “We want you to come home.”

After weeks of blue balls, not to mention the totally hot mating sex that’s just happened, my cock doesn’t need much touching, and it’s spurting come everywhere. Cas mixes my come into the mixture, and everyone takes some of that mixture and adds it to the cuts on their arms.

For Sam, this will have been his second time opening the cut on his forearm, for Michael it’s fresh, and he looks proud to have finally been able to get his own mating scar on his forearm. It won’t ever be as thick as Cas’s will be now, once his heals, but it’s still an honor to have.

When all is done, Michael gently insists we get bandaged and cleaned up. No one ever wants to come across to Cas as too bossy, that’s Cas’s job, and he is really fucking bossy. He allows it though, because he can tell all the blood is distressing Michael, and bandaging our wounds is the smart thing to do.

After that there is more sex, and more orgasms, until everyone is exhausted and sated. Except Cas of course, that man never seems to tire of sex. He does give us a break, and we all fall asleep tangled together as we should be.

~**~

I wake up with a start in the middle of the night. I notice, it’s cold. Even with all the bodies still in out bed, it feels unusually cold. There is one missing. Cas is awake, standing over by the long bay window staring off into the eerie moon, naked, his arms clasped behind his back. I’m still feeling a bit of the high of mating, even after having slept some. I admire him, proud to have such a fierce looking alpha, and then chance getting out of bed to kneel at his feet.

Several minutes pass before he speaks. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m still floating Alpha, which is weird to wake up like this, but I’m okay.”

“Come sit up here, so I can see your eyes,” he says softly.

I do as told and he takes a quick look at the dressing over my wound. “Michael did a good job. This will heal nicely.”

“How are you feeling about your test results?”

Cas’s eyes feel like they’re gonna burn through me they’re so intense. Right now, it’s all concern. I remember what Sam said. We had a few conversations about it on the way home, about sharing my feelings. It’s not easy, even now, but I take a deep breath and choose to be brave. “Better than a few days ago, but not awesome.” I look down at my hands.

“Eyes up here, _Makana_,” Cas says nudging my chin upward with his thumb. “I have been assured your training will help with this.”

“That’s one thing that’s changed for me since running away,” I say wincing at the running away part. “I was apprehensive about training before, now I’m looking forward.”

“You were? You seemed to like it. Your scent said so.”

I smile. “I did like it, which is what I thought about while I drove. I just didn’t know why I liked it so much. The stuff in my head, messes with what’s in my body. They clash sometimes, and I gotta get them on the same page is all.”

“Of which, I will be helping you with. You’re never running away like that again, little sigma,” he says and it’s a warning. His voice is hard. “As is, you will be punished, thoroughly.”

Saw that coming. “Never again, Alpha. I mean it, and uh, that’s not to get out of punishment. I’ll take whatever you give me—”

“—you will.”

“Yes, Alpha, I will. It will be my honor.”

His smile is downright devious. “You may not be saying so when you find out what I have planned.”

That sends a shiver down my spine. Cas is scary sometimes. “Probably not, but I will, and Alpha?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Thanks for coming to get me, even though I’m a pain in the ass.”

Cas touches his fingers to where my mating scar is tracing the symbol he knows well, over the bandages. “Yes you are a pain in the ass, you also belong to me, Dean, and I already love you just as much as the rest of my _household_. I will always come for you.”

~**~

After a few days of post-mating sex, I have to face the music. Me running away affected the whole family, Cas thought it only right for everyone to be present while he hands out my punishment. We all gather in Cas’s study. I stand barefoot, and in nothing, but my crème pants, and the dressing over my new scar, which is healing nicely, but a little sore.

Jack is to my right, with Sam and Michael to my left, Sam has his arms around Michael, holding him tight to his body. Michael does think I need to be punished, but it’s hard to be under Cas’s cool gaze even when you’re not the one in trouble, and knowing Michael, he’ll worry over how hard that is for me, while willing to spank me himself if Cas doesn’t.

“There is a lot to deal with, Dean. Although it’s been said to you several times, in different ways, over the past few days, it bears repeating that we care about your well-being. It’s going to take time for you to resolve the conflict inside you with the discovery of your new sigma status.”

Truth be told, something changed after the mating for me, and I’m already feeling a lot less conflicted than I had been even two nights ago. I don’t know if it’s the energy of my mate’s now entangled with mine that’s made the difference, or the scare of almost losing everything that’s made me wake up. Either way, I don’t feel apprehension when I think about my status as sigma. I’m excited about the possibilities. I can’t deny the comfort I feel when I let go, at my family’s urging, and embrace my instincts. I’m not fooled into thinking all the patterning from my past is gone, poof, overnight, but I have some amount of faith in the process, I have faith my family will help me get there.

I don’t say any of this though, it’s not the time.

“Overwhelmed as you may have been, this does not excuse you from following the rules. You were told to stay home. I was perfectly clear on this matter, was I not?”

“You were, Alpha.”

“You were also forbidden from driving. Your car keys had been submitted, but you stole them from my desk. You had left over money and a pair of jeans stashed from your remaining possession you were supposed to hand over. You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, nor did you answer our calls, or call home to assure us you were all right. Does this about cover it, troublemaker?” Cas usually only calls me troublemaker when he’s fondly trying to give me a warning to behave. This time, it’s to assure me that although I’m in a lot trouble for taking off like I did, he still wants _me_.

“That covers it, Alpha.”

“I’m always going to follow through on consequences, Dean. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Now that we have completed the mating, the restriction that you may only travel with me has been lifted, however, for the next month, you’re severely restricted to the house. You may only leave with special permission. Don’t ask to go anywhere. If you’re permitted, I’ll let you know, and not the other way around.”

“Yes, Alpha.” That sucks, but a likely consequence for running away from home.

“You have also earned a week’s worth of bedtime spankings, the details of which, I will explain before your first one tonight. They will not be pleasant, and not because of pain, though it will hurt, but the nature of how you will take your spankings.”

I flush with embarrassment hearing that in front of everyone, but I nod. I expected some kind of spanking. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Finally, and this one is less about punishment, more about making you feel secure, you will spend the next month in some kind of bondage at various times through the day. To make some of the situations I’ve got planned for you possible, you will require the nipple rings Dr. Chau discussed.”

That makes me break form. “What? Cas!”

His brow furrows down, more than it already is, and that’s all it takes to have me adjust my form. “Better. You’ll accept what I give you Dean. Are there any questions?”

“No, Alpha.”

“Good, on that note. Everyone is dismissed.”

I try to leave, and head off to anywhere but here to sulk – I deserve my punishment, but being punished still sucks – but I’m stopped by Sam. “Come with Daddy little boy. We have a discussion of our own to take care of.”

I remember the spanking he promised me with his hairbrush. “But Daddy…”

He grabs my hand and tugs. “I told you I was giving you a good spanking when we got home, and I’m going to.”

“I’m already getting a spanking tonight.”

“And? Little boys who want to act like big boys, running off on joyrides, and leaving their family worried sick, can take multiple spankings like a big boy.”

I’m made to follow Sam to the bedroom, where he’s got his stupid hairbrush lying on the dresser, looking like it’s some innocuous thing, rather than the implement of doom it is. Sam plucks it up, and brings me to stand before him, in between his large thighs. “When I found out you left, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I worried about you every moment you were gone.” Sam brushes my hair back.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I really am.”

“I know, but this is your consequence from me. You have responsibility to us now. You come to me next time you’re struggling. That’s not a request Dean. I know it’s hard for you, but my promise to you is we’ll sort it out somehow.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sam keeps my legs trapped, and guides me over his left thigh. I feel the cool air, and my cock can’t help but get interested in my pants being pulled down – damn easy access pants – even though my brain knows this is not for fun. The cock cage stops my cock getting fully hard of course, but it’s hard enough to make me ache. I get the same sensation in my belly I always get before a spanking, combined with that tinge of embarrassment at being upended over someone’s knee, with my pants pulled down. Sam uses that big hand of his to start spanking.

His hand is bad enough. It hurts, and has a bite all its own, as my ass slowly heats up, already wishing it was over. I fight to remain stoic though, it’s the one shred of dignity you get when in this position. I manage through the hand-spanking portion, but then I feel his wooden hairbrush tap my right cheek.

“Next time you’re told to stay put, you damn well stay put, young man.” Sam alternates cheeks in fast, snappy whacks that feel kinda murderous if you wanna know, and then he lets me breathe.

“Yes, Daddy. I will.”

“When we call your cell phone, anyone of us, you are to answer it promptly, unless you’re dealing with some other kind of emergency.” He punctuates that one with another several alternating smacks.

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” It’s getting harder to maintain the stoicism I was aiming for. I have to breathe heavily to manage the painful thwacks.

Sam issues several more such thwacks, but this time, he focuses on one cheek for a few before moving onto the other, each thwack getting harder in succession. One. _Two._ Three! One. _Two._ Three! “Fuck, ow! Daddy, no more. Please.”

But Sam is an evil bastard, and he’s going to spank my ass until _he’s_ done. I lose all restraint, I’m wriggling, and actively trying to get out of target range. He has no problems holding me where he needs to, and while I’m so ready for this spanking to end, there’s something nice about not being able to escape it.

I lose all decorum, and we’re both panting by the time he’s finally fucking done. “That hurt,” I say, full-on pout when he’s done and’s got me standing between his legs again. He’s putting pressure on my sore ass with his thigh.

“What you did what incredibly naughty, despite the reason why.” Sam’s always a bit firm, and he is now, but he’s not quite so firm as he was when he was spanking me. “You’re not allowed to run away from your problems anymore, little boy.”

There’s something nice about that too. I nod, biting my lip, really wanting to rub my ass. Instead I wipe the tears from my eyes. Sam can’t hold his stern face anymore.

“I’ll rub some dilo lotion on this for you baby boy.”

Sam gets me to lie on the bed face down, and when he returns, he has more than just the lotion. “Crusher!” I say taking him from Sam. “I mean, yeah whatever.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You can have a stuffed animal Dean. _Especially_ with Daddy.”

I… oh. All right then. I hug him close, as Sam rubs lotion into my tender ass.

~**~

We’re all settled in for a night of T.V. watching, my ass still sore from that damn hairbrush, when Cas declares it’s time we all went to bed. I know I’m due another spanking, but I foolishly think that will happen in our bedroom again. Cas stands, and there’s the distinct feel we should all await further orders.

I’m surprised when it’s Sam that speaks up. “Time to take care of Dean, Master?”

“Yes.”

I thought Cas would be administering my punishment, but he’s getting Sam to. I groan, but at the same time, why is that so hot? I don’t even try pouting. Complaining about a well-deserved punishment only serves to piss Cas off, not to mention I gave a whole dumb speech about accepting my punishments with honor. Who was I kidding? That doesn’t sound like me at all.

Sam grabs the large pillow cushions and stacks them, two-high, and then waits. Cas moves closer, removes _his_ slipper, and hands it to Sam. Is he gonna get Sam to spank me with a slipper? Phew. How bad can a slipper be? Embarrassing yes, but can’t be anywhere near that fucking hairbrush. I relax a little.

“Sam is going to spank you with my slipper in a particular position, Dean. All of us will bear witness, since you broke house rules. Though the others may have their own punishments to hand for your agreements with them.”

Sam already handed out his, does Michael have something planned for me? He hasn’t said, and just seemed grateful I was home, but he could be concocting something.

“This would be a good time to underline something I’ve touched on before, I enjoy handing out punishment, Dean. I want Sam to do it, so I can watch. Even under stress, there is always a choice Dean. Even when choices seem few, there is always a choice. If you choose the path of disobedience, I’m going to assume you chose this, and I’m going to enjoy it.”

Holy fuck his words. Is it fucking hot in here, or is it just me? That does things to me, knowing he’s going to enjoy watching me have my bare ass spanked with _his_ fucking slipper.

“There are also rules to this spanking. As much as I enjoy watching you punished, I prefer your obedience. I design my punishments to drive that point home above all others, understood, little sigma?”

“Yes, Alpha. Obedience is top priority in your _household_.”

“Very good. Here are the rules; you will submit to this, thus I want your full participation. When Sam places you in position, you will keep your ass on offer for your spanking the entire time. If Sam has to remind you, you will resume position immediately, and _ask_ him if he will finish your spanking, with the nice manners I know you have. He will decide if he is pleased, or not, and when he’ll continue, so I would ask as nicely as possible if I were you. The longer it takes him to resume, the longer you will be spanked, and I’m going to predict there will be a point you’ll want it to stop. Clear, so far?”

“Y-Yeah, yes, Alpha.” Holy fuck. I hate that I’m so turned on right now, even if I definitely do not want this punishment to happen. It sounds awful, and Cas is right, I won’t be apt to disobey him, well to this magnitude (I’m still me after all) for some time.

“Speaking of stopping, the spanking will stop when I call for it to end, and not a moment before. The only begging I want to hear, is for Sam to resume your spanking should he have to stop. Beg all you like about that. Do not beg for it to end – you will accept this whole-heartedly. If you should think to beg, I will add days to the spanking portion of your punishment.”

Shit. Things just got a lot harder. I swallow. “Yes, Alpha.”

Cas smiles. “You will do me proud, Dean. All right, Sam get him in position.”

Sam guides me over the pillows, so my whole torso is bent forward and resting on them. He then guides my legs into a butterfly position, so my knees point outward and away from the pillows, with the soles of my bare feet in toward the middle lined up under my ass, sole touching. His fingers reach under the waistband of my crème pants, and he pulls them down revealing my already reddened ass.

The position is exposing, and I’m kinda glad I can’ t see myself, the soft pillows below me to hide my face in. Everyone can see everything, and Cas is a devious bastard. “You’ll stick your bottom out like this,” Sam instructs, tipping my pelvis forward, and making my humiliation complete.

And yes, yet again, I’m turned on to the point I think I feel my balls already starting to get blue again, even though I want nothing more than to crawl into Sam’s arms, or beg at Cas’s feet to forget this whole thing. _I’m a creature of complex emotions._

I do as told. Cas’s words about knowing I’ll do him proud are rolling around in my brain. I do want to do him proud, I want to take this spanking well. It’s only a slipper right? _Can’t be worse than that hairbrush._

I psych myself up to keep my ass in position as Sam lines up the slipper with my ass. I quiver a little as the slipper grazes over the sensitive skin of my flesh. Sam’s gonna go a little easy on me, yeah? Right? He knows how hard he spanked me earlier this morning.

All my dreams of him going easy on me are shattered the moment he lays down the first whack with the slipper, and I almost shy away from his onslaught. I am correct in that this slipper is not nearly as bad as that hairbrush, but it does have a special bite all its own, and with the hairbrush having made its impression, I can feel each whack acutely.

This spanking has a different rhythm than the one Sam gave me earlier, and I suspect, no I _know_ that’s all Cas, telling Sam what cadence to use to spank me. They’re quick, repetitious smacks that don’t give much breathing room, and boy do I want to pull my ass away.

Cas, having thought of everything, knew I’d want to beg Sam to stop. I really fucking do. Holding my ass out for more is hard, which is the challenge. Everyone knows I can take a spanking, as Michael says, my ass was made for it, with Cas’s added ‘fun’ rules, it brings a whole new element for me.

I lose decorum early on, whimpering and making indescribable sounds, all of which mean, _ow, ow, fucking ow, please stop, please!_ They also mean, _not there, not there,_ and _give me just a little break, please?_

But Sam doesn’t let up, in pace, or intensity, and I’m trying hard, so hard not to pull my ass away, because I just want this over with, but it’s designed, so I’ll fail at the task. I get that now. This is about pleasing Cas, and obedience as best I can manage, so Cas can enjoy himself. What he’d like to see is me beg to have my ass spanked some more, when there’s no way I want my ass spanked anymore.

I try anyway, and I’m proud at how long I hold out, through tears, and cries. Inevitably, I do pull my ass away, unable to bear another whack of the slipper, which for the record, gets its own badge of evil and is right up there with the hairbrush. Sam stops spanking as soon as I pull my ass away. The last thing I want to do is ask him for more, but I know I have to. I take a breath, tentatively stick out my ass, and give a strained cry into the pillow before I make my request. Cas said to use manners. “D-Daddy please, will you please finish my spanking?”

I hold tight to the pillows, knowing it’s coming, and ironically hoping it’s coming. _How much is Cas gonna add for this slip up?_ I beg some more, but catch onto that Sam is giving me a little break, which kills two birds with one stone – Cas will also get to see me beg some. “Brace yourself, baby boy,” he says when he’s about to start again.

I do, and he picks up where he left off. I squeeze the pillows harder, breathing in time with his swats since I know when they’ll come, and fight the pain. I work hard to follow Cas’s directives, and take the punishment I earned. Something I’ve learned about living here, if there was no _proper_ follow through, I am the sort of person that would try to circumvent the rules. Hell, I do that now. This spanking is a good reminder that’s not how it works around here. Cas is the boss. We do what Cas says, even if it seems to make no sense at the time – though he usually makes sense – and we obey him swiftly.

When I feel Sam stop again, I think I must have broken form. I start begging again, but Sam’s hand is on my back shushing me. He leans down to speak in my ear. “You’re all done, sweet boy. Cas is pleased with you. Here, crawl over to him, replace it on his foot, thank him for taking the time to have you disciplined.”

Sam pulls up my pants, and hands me the slipper. I slink off the couch, happy to be out of that awful position, and crawl over to Cas. He lifts his foot for me, and I slide his slipper on, sitting back on my heels, _gingerly_ taking up kneeling position for him. _My ass is fucking sore!_ “Than-thank you, Alpha for taking the time to ha-have me disciplined,” I say in the bravest voice I can, but that spanking took everything I had left. It’s funny how spankings can do that to you, strip you down to your barest emotions, so you can open wider, ready to build anew.

I remember another thing Cas said weeks ago. He doesn’t believe in _this will hurt me more than it will hurt you,_ one because Cas’s punishments are definitely going to hurt his discipline-e more than they’ll hurt him (my ass can attest to that), while he enjoys handing out the discipline, but the second reason, his punishments are designed to help. Sam, Michael, and Jack have faith in that above all else: Cas works to see them be their best version.

I get that too.

I somehow feel fresh; brand new. Something about this spanking hit upon every button inside me, like I’m an open book for Cas to read. I smile up at Cas. “You did well, _Makana._ Time for bed I think. Michael, take care of Dean’s ass, and then bring him to me. Sam, come with me to put Jack to bed.”

I love that they put their grown-ass son to bed. Jack loves it too.

Michael helps me up, and I see his lips are twisted. “What?”

“You had to go and earn a spanking like that.” He tugs on my wrist guiding me up the stairs.

“And one from Sam earlier,” I say wriggling my brows. “I’m like the spanking champion.”

“You do have an ass of steel, Winchester. Please try to behave, anyway.”

“You going to spank me too?”

“No.”

“What? But it’s your favorite past time.”

“Well I would, but I think I’d be redundant by this point.”

Truth be told, seeing him cry like he did, knowing he thought the whole thing was his fault was worse than the spanking I just got. When we reach the bedroom, he has me lie face down on the bed and pull my pants down. He returns with some Dilo lotion, which is a mix of aloe, and coconut, made for healing burns, but works on spanked asses just as well. The lotion feels cool, and I sigh as he massages it into my skin.

“This is red,” Michael says.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious. Ow!”

Michael slaps said red ass. He laughs. “Still cheeky after all that?”

I don’t answer, because yeah I am, _I’m me_, and snuggle into the bed enjoying the care and attention. By the time Sam and Cas join us, Michael’s off getting himself ready for bed, and I’m more than ready to fall asleep in someone’s arms. “Who’s taking the boy?” Sam asks, Cas.

“I am.”

I feel Cas slide into the bed, and pull me to him, I latch on like a baby koala. “How you doing, little sigma?”

“Good, Cas,” I say opening my eyes to look up at him.

“That was delicious. I’m already looking forward to bedtime tomorrow night,” he says. If I thought I was getting a shred of mercy, there’s none to be had around here.

I have to bite off my reply, because it’s one that will get me days added, and I do not want days added no matter how good I feel afterward.

Cas enjoys my discomfiture. He places a kiss on my lips. “Told you I would get you to behave, boy.”

That Guy Cas. So smug and proud of himself. Juuuuuuust wait until I think of something. Probably after this punishment is over. Like way after.

“Yes, that’s it, put down your arsenal, Dean. You’re one of us now, and we’ll always make sure you’re well-loved, and well-spanked.” He kisses my forehead.

I want to protest, but I’m too damn tired, and cozy.

Two Months Later

_ “Like sands through the hour glass, so are the Alphas of our lives…”_

“If I have to be home, do I really have to watch this?” Sam says.

“No you don’t, you’re welcome to kindly fuck off,” I say. Sam does not like my language aimed at him like that. “I said, kindly!” I add when he lunges for me.

I deftly dodge his attempts to roast my ass. He grabs the remote. “Fine. T.V. is off little man. You don’t talk like that to Daddy.”

“But my stories. Sam I’m sorry.”

“I thank you for the apology. That’s not buying back your show.”

I decide to pull out the big guns on this one. It’s manipulative, and wrong, but things have happened, and are not super awesome. “At least you get to go places. I’m stuck here for the foreseeable future, Sam. You’re going to deprive me of my one joy?” Yes I’m being a drama queen.

Sam sighs. “Here. I should spank you for being a manipulative little so-and-so.”

I get my remote back though, and my show.

Everyone feels bad for me though, except Cas who says he’s more concerned about anything happening to me, and that he’s working on it, and will have it sorted as soon as possible.

What’s going on?

Research can finally prove that mated sigmas set off mating frenzies, which had apparently been causing problems. It was allowed to go unchecked before, but now that some yahoo can prove it, you’re not allowed to take your sigma out except for very special circumstances (like a medical reason), until a viable solution can be reached. Which is fucking bullshit. I’d never even heard of such a thing, and now it’s some big problem?

Law makers are lawmaking. Policies are being put in place, but it all takes time. Cas being a physician took up the mantle with Dr. Chau, and they are fighting hard on behalf of all sigmas. They think the whole thing is bullshit too. That this research is not good research at all, and the supporting anecdotes were circumstantial. Either way, it’s a legal shit storm.

That’s the short story anyway. Basically, I’m not grounded anymore, but I still can’t fucking go anywhere. Cas makes Sam stay home with me sometimes thinking I need some stronger mojo around, but it’s just made us fight more, like two naughty kittens. Michael’s distressed. He’s not in a great headspace for topping me, so we get into trouble, and Jack with us, because he doesn’t want to be left out and he’s a great partner in crime.

Our whole dynamic is kinda fucked up. All I’ve got right now are my stories. Crusher and I watch them all. As the Alpha’s World Turns, These are the Alphas of our Lives, The Young and the Omegaless, and one Michael actually likes, General Hospital ABO. There’s finally some TV with Sigmas in it too, like The Bold and the Sigma Beautiful, but those shows are rarer.

Cas was right about something. He’s right about a lot of things I’m learning, but this one has to do with me and my role in the house. I’m meant to be a toy, played with and adored. He’s been so busy helping with this whole sigma business, he’s not had time to train me, and there’s only so much Sam can do. Michael’s not even in the mood for sex if you can believe it.

Without being able to fulfill my role, the chaos inside me is unbearable, and I’m just fucking depressed.

I delve into my stories and don’t come up for air, letting Michael bring me food all day. When I next look up, it’s into the eyes of the person who seems to leave me mostly fucking speechless every time. Gabriel. I gaze up at him, and get a squirmy feeling in my tummy.

Gabriel’s still dressed in his work suit, and his hair seems extra curly somehow. I check the time, it’s the time Michael usually leaves to get Jack, and he probably has, but that means Gabriel should still be at work.

“Daddy? What are you doing here?” Sam asks.

Huh. Sam didn’t know?

“I came to check on two naughty kittens,” Gabriel says.

Sam blushes and stands up, covering his ass protectively. “I’ve been good. I did everything you told me to last time.”

Gabriel crooks a finger at him, and Sam obeys coming closer. Gabriel leans in to kiss him soundly. Everyone still kisses in this house like it’s the last time they’ll see each other. I like it. “You did, but you’ve been a horror I hear,” Gabriel says.

Sam’s embarrassed. He knows he’s not been as well-behaved as he usually is. It’s hard. Everything’s upside down. Cas has been so busy, he’s not had time to deal with any of us properly. We’re all a tangled mess. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“This time it’s not your fault even though you know I expect your best behavior regardless. Not to worry. Daddy’s come to stay for a bit to help out. You get out of these big boy clothes, and into some pajamas. You’re not working, there’s no need for you to be in vests and slacks.”

“But Daddy—!”

Gabriel spanks Sam hard. Just one mighty _thwack!_ but it’s enough. “Now, Sammy.”

Sam gets moving after that. I’m alone with Gabriel. I’ve been eyeing him like I always do, like he’s some giant, and I’m, well I just feel so, _little_ around him. I’ve been able to talk a little around him now, but not much. I just get tongue-tied. He’s always affectionate with me. He’s never even threatened to spank me. There’s no reason I should be tongue-tied, but I am.

Gabriel removes his work blazer real slow. He’s a lot taller than I am, being alpha, and he’s wider too. He’s wearing a pretty blue button up underneath, and he rolls up the sleeves. “Who’s that you got there, precious?”

He knows. He’s met Crusher before. “Cru-Crusher,” I say. I hold him out, inviting Gabriel without words to say hi if he wants.

“Hey Crusher.” Gabriel pets him, while I eye him in awe. “So Dean-O, Alpha’s asked me to be here with you boys for a bit while he takes care of some stuff. You and I haven’t had the chance to spend a whole lot of time together, and I thought while I was here, we could. Cas has given me permission for some things.”

He gives Crusher back, and I hold tight to him, wondering what Alpha said was okay.

Gabriel takes something out of his pocket, and holds it tight in his fist. “There’s been a beautiful energy between us, something special, and rare. I’d like to pursue it. I want you to use this while I’m here, and in future when I come over.”

He opens his hand.

It’s a, fuck, holy fuck. A soother…? I reach out and take it, still tongue-tied, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I look it over, every inch of it. It’s baby powder blue, with a soft nipple. It looks harmless, but really? Am I gonna do this?

Somehow, I know if it were anyone else telling me to do this, I’d put up such a freaking fuss, but this is different. It’s Gabriel asking me, and he’s right, there is an energy between us that just says _this_. What am I though? I’m not sure it has a name, or a definition. It’s just an energy, me responding to him, and him responding to me. I don’t want to think about it too much. I just wanna see what it _feels_ like. I put the soother in my mouth.

“Good boy. Jeez you’re adorable.”

I suck on the soother, falling in love with it immediately. Fuck what anyone thinks. It’s well, like its fucking name, _soothing_, okay? Sue me if I want to do something soothing and nice. And Gabriel wants me to, is delighted for me to. I point to the T.V.

“All right. We’ll watch your show, thirty more minutes, and then I think you’ve had enough.”

I pout at him, which is the most defiant I’ve ever been. The look I get has my tummy swooping again, and that’s all it takes to still my protests. Yeah. A look. Not a threat of spanking like it usually takes from Cas, or an actual spanking from Michael, or a time out from Sam, just a look. It has to do with my headspace, and I know it. My biology is responding this way to Gabriel, couldn’t help it if I wanted to, and neither can he.

Gabriel pulls me against him, and I snuggle in. “Behave for Papa, and I’ll let you stay up past little boy bedtimes.”

Well, this is going to be interesting.


	10. House of Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 12, 2020  
___________________
> 
> All right, I have a few things to say. On a personal note, a new member has joined the Mock Mini-Mafia. That's right, I have a new nephew. He was born May 11th at around 3pm. He's adorable, but also I'm biased. 😏🥰😬
> 
> This story: 
> 
> 1) I kind of messed up on something a few chapters back 😬 There are no female alphas or omegas in this world, so Charlie (who isn't a character in this story really, she just showed up for a tattoo) is actually a beta, not an alpha. I'm not going to go into the ins and outs of it, but suffice to say it all boils down to kink things. The story will pretty much only focus on Cas, Dean, Sam, Michael, Jack, 'Osric' and Luthor anyway, so it's a non-issue. Just mentioning for those of you who have photographic memories. I will delete this note once all of you have read as it’s now reflected in the work.
> 
> 2) I really enjoy writing this story, A LOT. I love luxuriating in it and coming to it when I need its flavor. I was going to just hammer it out, so it would be finished, but then I won't get to swim in it, or more like, lay on my blow up raft, sipping on a margarita in the sun with it. This means, yes, waiting between chapters. But what I will do is make each chapter like an 'episode' so it will feel complete each time and you all can look forward to more. I've got a bunch more written that I actually wrote AGES ago, back in October. I want to add and build what I've got there and just enjoy. So yeah. There will be waiting, but it will get done and we get to prolong and enjoy 🤗🥰🤗🥰
> 
> Enjoy!

**~Book VI House of Gabriel ~**

Gabriel’s moved in for a few weeks, to help Cas with us. It might be hard to fathom that four grown adults need the help of an alpha to function, yet we do. Sure, we can get on for a time on our own, but months without a strong alpha presence? We go a bit haywire. Thankfully it’s Alpha Gabriel to the rescue.

~**~

Gabriel is a different sort of alpha. He’s no less strict than Cas, he’s just got his own unique way of meting out order. The house can bounce into different dynamics with Gabriel at the helm, he pulls a different energy out of each of us. We’re still _us_, but we move between different headspaces.

Sam, he gets a bit sulky teen, which is entertaining as fuck. Michael is the most mature of us, and almost hardens just a bit more than his usual, sensitive self. Jack slacks off. Yeah, it’s fucking weird. Gabriel still makes him get stuff done, and he does, but that’s the point, he’s got to be instructed. Normally we’ve got to tell him to take breaks, not stop having them.

Then there’s me.

I’m kinda well.

I’m.

I’m the baby, okay? And it’s got its perks let me tell you. I mostly stay quiet, which keeps me out of trouble with Sam, but moments are had. As everyone continues to remind me, my gender is _the_ brat gender, so no matter how big, or little I’m feeling that tendency is around.

The nurturer in Michael is eating up my current state, one I couldn’t help if I tried. I just _am._ It’s like some kinda something takes over when I’m around Gabriel. It’s a something that’s been noticed by everyone, for a while now, and has grown over time. Michael’s been enjoying the fuck out of what he’s been watching develop, and now that it’s culminated with me and a soother, he’s over the moon.

“No, Gabriel said you leave that in,” Michael reminds me when I try to pull my soother out, so I can complain about being set on the counter. Gabriel doesn’t let Michael do as much, and insists everyone helps out some. Most of us are put to work on breakfast dishes, but apparently some of us aren’t allowed.

I pout, crossing my arms, which amuses Gabriel. He smiles at me so damn brightly, I can’t help the smile I give him in return. I settle for watching them do the dishes, a task Gabriel is way over dressed for. He’s in a beautiful turquoise, button-up, the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his large biceps, strong forearms omnipresent. The white slacks are starchy with sharp creases down the front. His curls extra bouncy this morning, the hints of blonde among the light brown give him a sunny disposition. He’s a gorgeous man.

I get lost watching him, fascinated, as I suck the soother, earnestly.

“We _have_ a dishwasher, y’know?” Sam complains.

Sam gets a hefty swat for that. “I am aware, sassy boy,” Gabriel says.

“At the risk of having my ass swatted, I agree with Dad, Uncle Gabe,” Jack says.

“Your dad was swatted for his tone, not his suggestion, and I know this might not make much sense to you, but you’ll see. It’s about the ritual. We’re going to have a few. The rituals will be good for everyone, but they are especially good for sigmas.”

I tilt my head, considering. Are they? I’ve been lax reading the book, I’m supposed to have read. Wait, does that mean he’s read it?

In any case, I don’t understand what I’m supposed to get out of the ritual sitting here on the counter. I do enjoy watching them though, and the easy way they interact with each other. It’s clear the kind of history Sam and Gabriel have. Sam has the shyest expressions at some of the deep looks Gabriel gives him. For his part, Gabriel can’t keep his hands off Sam for any real length of time, always reaching to caress his him, or graze him somewhere – his thigh, his cheek, his hair – and when he finally gives in, pulling Sam to him for a kiss, the intense love between the pair beams out of them both.

Michael and Jack make jokes, and pass dishes to the other, drying them, and putting them away. The energy between them is comforting too. Easy, and soft.

I feel increasingly content as I watch them. I suck the soother in a more relaxed way.

~**~

Later, Jack’s gone off to school and Sam’s being a fucking dickhead. I rip the damn soother out and chuck it at his head. “Give me the remote, Sam.”

“No. It’s my turn to pick a show and you’re supposed to leave this in,” he says tossing it back to me.

Whatever. He’s just pissed because Gabriel won’t let him write in this green book. Gabriel’s made it clear he’s in charge and no one else. I don’t mind. I was never in charge of anyone, anyway. Something that’s for the best – really, don’t ask me to look after a houseplant for you, it will die. But Sam’s the head kahuna when Cas isn’t here and he’s pout-y about not being so right now.

But Gabriel has reasons for what he does, or so I’m told by Michael, who’s currently massaging my feet, and also giving me a reproving look for what I just did to Sam. Michael picks up the soother and I lean forward so he can pop it back into my mouth and hope he doesn’t turn me over his knee for that, or worse – tell Gabriel. “Stop it you two, or we’ll all be in trouble.” Michael does not like getting in trouble especially on our account. “Dean, let Sam have a turn. We have been watching a lot of your shows – no, that look won’t work on me. I know you’re stuck inside, but so are we. We’ll take turns.”

Fine. I huff, since I can’t talk with this thing in my mouth and Sam’s all fucking smug about getting to watch his show. When Gabriel comes in to check on us, we’re quiet and comfortable. Sam made his way over to Michael and me and we’re one big snuggle-fest on the couch. “The kittens can behave, I see,” Gabriel says.

“We’ve been good, Daddy,” Sam tells him. Sam _isn’t_ little, like I am, but Gabriel is trying to get him to be more relaxed.

“Then I think it’s playtime.” Gabriel reaches down to lift me from the pile. I’m not small per se, but I am smaller than the rest of my new family and Gabriel’s really strong with being an alpha. He lifts me easily, pressing my nose like it’s a button. “Come. Follow me.”

I lean my head onto _Papa’s_ shoulder and he carries me, Crusher squished between his chest and mine, while Sam and Michael follow us up to the bedroom. With the snap of his fingers, Michael and Sam know to kneel at his feet, while I’m placed on the bed and Gabriel begins stripping me down to the little pair of underwear Michael was instructed to put on me that morning. They’ve got the superhero Alpha Man on them – my favorite growing up – and they’re meant to make me feel littler.

And believe me I do. With Gabriel, it’s instant ...whatever _this_ is for me. I don’t know why, but he just pulls it out of me. I smile up at him shyly and actually fucking point to show him Alpha Man. “You like those, huh?” Papa says.

I nod. Can’t talk well with this thing in my mouth and probably couldn’t even if I didn’t. I also smile again and have to turn my head away. “Awww, the baby’s shy. How cute are you?”

Right now, I’m fucking adorable and even I know it. Gabriel lies on his side, flush with my torso, tracing a finger up my belly. “Here, we’d better move this somewhere he won’t get dirty,” Gabriel says moving Crusher away. “Michael, you may come up. Sam you stay. You need some time on your knees.”

Sam’s face is priceless, but he doesn’t say a word other than, “yes, Daddy.” They have lee-way in their relationship, but he’s been pushing it.

When Michael’s on the other side of me, Gabriel pulls my underwear down enough to reveal my balls that always ache and my cock that’s always half-way hard. I’m not sure ‘I’ve gotten used to it’ is the right way to describe how I feel, maybe more like _accepted._ This is how it is for me and no one in the house is gonna protest outside Cas’s office with me about it. I’d be on my own, and spanked within an inch of my life – Cas spanks _hard_.

My cock is for Cas and Cas alone. Not me and not anyone else. Sure others can play with it if Cas says, but that’s the thing, Cas has to say. I have the distinct impression Cas has said Gabriel gets to be in charge of my cock while he’s here.

“Oh my,” he says lifting my heavy balls with his meaty, alpha hand. “These are full. They must hurt you, huh baby sigma?”

I nod, trying to give him big eyes that say, ‘please, _please_ relieve them,’ but it’s doubtful. I’m not allowed many orgasms. A milking is more likely, and at this point I’ll take it. This ensures I’m horny at the drop of a dime.

“I don’t think so, Dean-O. It’s better for sigmas to have heavy, aching balls and these are nowhere near where they should be.” I scowl at him. Like he’s a sigma expert. “But I am going to play with this nice cock. C’mere Michael.”

Michael seems to know what he wants, they’ve done this, or something like it before. Michael rolls to his stomach, within reach of Gabriel and spreads his legs, opening his cheeks. Gabriel slips his fingers inside getting them wet with slick, taking his time, until Michael’s arching his back, moaning with need. His fingers are so wet there’s an obscene squelching sound when he pulls them out of Michael, which just makes my poor, locked up cock strain more.

He uses the wet fingers to grip my cock in the place it’s exposed – since of course a sigma cock cage leaves enough cock exposed to play with – and strokes. I can’t help it, I’m basically turned on twenty-four seven with how full my balls are and that’s all it takes for me to push up into Gabriel’s hand wanting everything he’ll give me. “Mmmmm…” I spit out my soother. “Please, Papa.”

“Does Papa have to spank you?” he scolds, retrieving the soother and popping it back in my mouth. “You keep that in.”

_Whoa._ I’ve had much sterner scoldings from Cas, hell from Sam, but there’s something about the energy between Gabriel and I that makes that little scolding feel intense. He’s so _big_ to me, larger than life and I can feel his alpha energy surround me. I nod carefully, giving Papa big eyes. I hear Sam stifling a giggle. “You think that’s funny, huh?” Gabriel says to Sam.

“A little bit, Daddy.”

“Come up here and put that mouth to good use, sucking Daddy’s cock,” he says pulling out his cock.

Sam is more than happy to oblige, but he has to give an obligatory eye roll. It’s the way he flirts with Gabriel, I’ve noticed. Like, he still gets a bit shy with him, even after all this time. Gabriel seems to know the difference, between when Sam is rolling his eyes to flirt, and when he’s doing it in a naughty way, so he lets it go, smiling back. Sam gracefully unfurls himself and slides onto the bed, latching his mouth onto Gabriel’s cock. “Slow boy,” he says, tapping Sam on the crown of his head and then sliding a gentle hand through his hair. “Flip over, Dean. Michael’s going to stick his cock inside you, while I continue to play with your cock.”

_Oh God, no._ That’s gonna suck in the best way.

“On your hands and knees, Winchester,” he says slapping my thigh hard.

I give him a dirty look, he laughs. I do obey him, getting in position. Michael’s eager. His long finger enters my hole and fuck am I horny. My balls aren’t the only thing aching, so’s my cock and his finger in my hole amplifies the whole achy-package. I whine around my soother. When I feel the head of Michael’s cock at my entrance, I’m trying to nuzzle it by pressing back. “Easy, Baby,” Michael says as he slowly glides in.

I’m basically a hungry toy for him at this point, since I can’t come and know I won’t be given permission to, which just turns me on all the more. Even that I’m sucking on a soother while Michael fucks into me is a source of embarrassed arousal. I love pleasing Michael.

Then Gabriel puts his wet hand on my cock, and for a second, it’s all too much. Gabriel must be able to smell my distress. “Shhh, baby sigma. You’re okay. You need Papa’s help a little bit, don’t you?” he says.

I nod as Michael slows down, still pumping into me, but at a speed I can handle.

“That many sensations takes deeper headspace. I’ll get you there. Take a look over here he says.”

I see how earnestly Sam’s working on Gabriel’s cock and fuck, just looking at Sam, while his mouth slides up and down the alpha’s, veiny penis sends tingles to my groin. “When I let myself get into it…” Gabriel throws his head back and has to clench his jaw, sucking in a strangled breath. “…I’m overwhelmed with sensation. I think we all know how good my boy here is at sucking cock.”

Sam really is. I can _feel_ Sam delighting in the praise; he smiles up Gabriel all the while sucking.

“You’ve got to let go of the feeling, go into it, but also go somewhere else, so you can take more. That’s how I’m talking to you now, without – ahhhhh, _Sam_.” Sam smiles up at him, knowing how good he is, making Gabriel have to work harder to demonstrate what he’s trying to teach me. He does get himself under control though, once again proving alphas the master of all things.

I can do that. Cas has been training me. I just need more practice. This time when Gabriel grabs onto my cock, I give myself over to all the sensations rather than trying to control them, surrendering. My arousal’s still building, Michael’s cock hitting my prostate is still sweet torture, but it’s somehow manageable. “Sir. _Sir_. May I come?” Michael says all fucking breathless.

“Go ahead little one and then it’s my turn. I want beautiful green eyes, sitting on my knot.”

By the time they’re done with me, I’m filled with all of their come, and a silver plug in my ass with a green-jeweled base, to match my eyes Papa said. Gabriel is _huge,_ even larger than Sam and I can still feel tenderness around my hole from having Gabriel’s knot popping in and out, as it got bigger, until it finally couldn’t come out anymore. I haven’t come, and my balls are that much heavier, even with some unavoidable leakage that happened, but I’m totally blissed out from all the everything, plus a nice prostate orgasm, and one hundred percent content. I’m smiling around my soother, my eyes are closed, but I’m not asleep.

Michael is twined around my left side, my feet resting on Sam’s belly, his hand rubbing up and down my shin and Gabriel’s still on my right, running his hand through my sweaty hair. Sam’s lying across the bed, so that his head is in Gabriel’s lap. “I think you broke him, Daddy,” Sam says in a much more _Sam_ voice, the edge of command there. Not toward Gabriel of course, Sam does not command Gabriel.

“I did not break him. He’s happy as a clam. Michael, what’s the matter?”

“I’m just thinking about dinner, sir. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be,” he says. Michael is a lot more Michael with his voice wobbling, wanting badly to please the alpha in the room, upset his thoughts might not be.

“I see we’re all feeling ourselves again.”

“Nuh-uh,” I disagree. I’m enjoying being baby sigma right now. I want to stay right here with Papa.

Gabriel laughs. “All right, a break for everyone except the baby. Sam, you may go record what you need to into your book. Michael, start dinner and grab Jack from school. I’m going to lay with this one for a bit.”

“Yes, sir,” they both say jumping up and leaving, but not before they each give Gabriel a long kiss.

When they’re gone, I turn into Gabriel’s big chest and squeeze my arms around him. I can’t get them to fit around his thick torso, but I squeeze him all the same. He pops my soother out. “You did very well, Dean. I’m proud of you,” he says licking his finger and circling it around my too-sensitive nipple. Sigma’s have nipples that gotta be at least a million more time sensitive than other people’s nipples. I mean, I haven’t taken a survey, but I know how sensitive mine are, I saw how sensitive Luthor’s are and Dr. Chau said they were.

I enjoy the feeling, biting my lip. “Thank you, Papa.”

Gabriel is hard again already. Alphas can get a few hard-ons in a rwo with short refractory periods, before they need to take a break, which is why it’s best for them to have more than one mate. He reaches between my legs to pull out the jeweled plug and slips inside me easily, lots of come in there to slick the way, plus my own slick I’m sure. I can feel it all leaking between my legs. With him on top, he pumps into me, kissing my neck and pausing to suck my nipples. “Fuck, Dean. You’re so tight.”

His cock in my ass feels good and with not nearly as many sensations as before, I let myself feel how large his member is, kick back and enjoy the prostate massage. When he comes inside me again, his lips press to mine for a hot kiss. “All right, I think you’re done for a bit, but I’m just getting started. You want to come watch me fuck Sam over the counter in the kitchen like the dirty whore he is? He’ll love that.”

“Fuck yeah.” I’m tired, but I’m not missing that. And Sam will love-hate it actually, which Gabriel knows, which will make it all the more entertaining for Michael and I.

After Gabriel’s knot comes down, he redresses me in a fresh pair of Alpha-Man underwear, because apparently I have a bunch of them now and my signature sigma pants. Normally I’m commando underneath these, it’s weird wearing underwear now, but it is nice to have added support for my heavy, blue, balls.

Gabriel carries me downstairs, popping my soother back into my mouth as we go. Soon as we get there, Sam’s onto Gabriel. “No way, Gabriel. You said I could write in my book. I’m nowhere near done.”

“Not how this works Sam,” he says. Sam knows well how it works, but I get it, he’s gotta try. Gabriel sits me at the table, on the portion of the bench seat against the wall. “I don’t care if you’re writing to the Queen, up and hands on the counter Sam.”

“_Daddy_, c’mon. Please? Just let me finish and I’ll be at your beck and call.”

That all sounds well and good, but alphas don’t negotiate. Looks like Sam still wants to push it. “Michael, you got a wooden spoon handy in there?”

Sam’s scandalized. “Daddy, no. Please. I’ll behave myself.” Sam closes up his book fast after that and is up.

Gabriel is still looking to Michael for the wooden spoon, which he hands him, as Sam pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles and places his forearms down on the counter. Gabriel frames him from behind, wooden spoon in his hand, not wasting anytime, sucking on Sam’s neck. “First I’m going to spank you and then I’m going to fuck you. You’re Daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?”

As much as Sam complains about that one, Michael’s right, Sam fucking loves it. His cock is hard, _leaking_ and Sam’s breathing heavy. “Uh-huh, Daddy.” Sam turns his head, so his neck’s open for Gabriel, one of the most basic forms of submission. He doesn’t realize he's doing it, in only a few words from Gabriel and some scent, Sam’s openly submitting.

Gabriel threads a firm hand into Sam’s hair, holding him in place, while he makes sitting uncomfortable for Sam for the rest of the night, also sending the clear message that when Daddy says to do something, you do it. Gabriel’s relentless and Sam is in real pain, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll obey you properly…” and we all know Sam can take a lot of pain.

“You will. I want to see less sass out of you boy, or you can spend the rest of the night kneeling at my feet with a gag in your sassy mouth.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam says with a tight jaw as Gabriel continues to redden his ass.

Finally, he puts the wood-spoon down, and Michael and I get to watch the beautiful show as Gabriel pulls his large alpha cock out and fucks Sam hard. Sam likes being used for an audience, and it shows. He’s pushing back into Gabriel needy, and Gabriel’s slamming into him getting full use of his ass. “That’s it. Good boy,” he says, hot into Sam’s ear, just loud enough for us to hear.

“Please, Daddy. Please say I can come?”

“I’d be willing to allow that, despite your behavior, on one condition. Dean? Are you willing to swallow?”

Gabriel’s still fucking into Sam and Sam is doing his best not to come even though that’s growing harder by the second. Sam’s eyes are pleading toward me as his body trembles. I do consider saying no, but then I’d just be acting like a dick. I don’t get off on stuff like that, like our resident sadists do. And in another time, in another place, I could see myself denying him to be a dick, but I’m a sucker for Sam. Plus he’s beautiful when he comes. I pull out the soother I’ve still got in my mouth. “I’ll do it, Papa.”

“Come kneel underneath him then.”

I position myself under Sam, below the counter. Michael can’t help himself, he’s there too, pausing his dinner-making duties to watch. I wrap my lips around Sam’s cock, Gabriel still fucking into him. “All right, come boy.”

They both come. Sam into my mouth and Gabriel into Sam. Gabriel's knot comes down quickly (the time varies) and he pulls out of Sam, punctuating how much he also owns Sam’s ass, by letting loose a hard wallop. Sam screams. “Fuck, Gabriel.”

“It’s Daddy, and make sure to thank Dean for that. Then, dressed and in my lap. You’re in Daddy time out.”

Sam glares after him over his shoulder as Gabriel heads over to the fridge to help himself to a ginger beer, but he stands to pull his pants and boxers up over the mess he is. I know the strong scent of alpha come will soothe him though, while he can’t have Cas. I pop my soother back in and wait for him to fix himself up, admiring how fucked-out he looks, still a bit floaty, hair all over the places. _I’d love to see him like that with his Superman glasses on._

He pulls me up by my wrists and secures my arms around him, pressing a kiss into my hair. “Thank you, Dean. That was something else. How’s Daddy’s boy?”

I pull the soother out. “I’m glad Gabriel came. I’m missing Cas.” We all are.

He nods. “Hopefully, he’ll be home soon, with good news.”

~**~

But he isn’t. Not like we want him anyway. He comes home unannounced, _briefly_ and we’re all devastated we didn’t get to do our Welcome Home Cas thing we do. It’s fucking weird, but it’s our thing and we wanted to do it, dammit. “I’m sorry,” he says and none of us can be too upset with him. Not only will he still spank – rules are not just there when convenient, but always – Cas is run down and for an alpha like him, that’s saying something. All we want to do is serve him. “Unfortunately, I’ve only got time for dinner and then I’m out again. I don’t bring new, news.”

We do enjoy the hell out of that dinner though.

It’s been raining a lot and I’ve been doing a lot of staring out windows thinking, maybe too much. “This is my fault,” I say to Sam, who’s lying on the red leather couch, rewriting his book to include me. We’re in the study. Not Cas’s, but the general one. Michael’s off cleaning something, I’m sitting in the bay window.

“Come here, Dean,” he says closing his book and putting it to the side. I run over and hop into his lap. He pulls me close and surrounds me with both scent and his large beta presence. “It’s not your fault. I know why you think that, but it’s just not true. We’re a family Dean and we stick up for our loved ones, best we can.”

No one’s really let me look at the news, but they’ve kept me updated. People are scared and with scared comes irrational decision-making with little data, or fact. But what it means is Cas away longer. Gabriel let us watch a speech he gave on TV the other night, he was magnificent.

“Whatever happens, we’ll all make sure you’re taken care of.”

In the meantime, Gabriel takes good care of us. He has to go to work, but he stays with us, providing strong alpha presence while Cas can’t. As times goes on, I get more used to him and therefore comfortable and the baby sigma acts out a bit with Papa _in the room._

And we all know I’m not actually a baby. We don’t even have an age play, thing going. I’m not quite sure how to explain it. It’s more like, a softer approach to dominance complete with soother.

I’m in the kitchen kneeling at Gabriel’s feet, while he and Sam lounge at the table on the bench seat built into the wall. I’m sucking the soother and yeah, I’ve got Crusher and I’m supposed to be kneeling properly, but after awhile I get bored.

Cas isn’t here to train me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be trained. He left exercises with Sam, in his sometimes _infuriating_ book, that Gabriel is ‘helping’ me with. Kneeling is important in our _household_. When you’re told to kneel, you do it and you do it well, or there are consequences.

I get _some_ lee-way in comparison to Michael and Sam because I’m learning, but as previously demonstrated, I will still be punished. Gabriel notices I’ve broken form. He always notices no matter what he’s doing to Sam. “Dean, does Papa need to spank you?”

I look up, scowling at him. I really should feel lucky. I would, one hundred percent be over Cas’s knee right now, or over his desk, but Gabriel only scolds. “You still have an hour left. Get back into position. If you need help, ask, or I’ll give it to you my way.”

Spank me he means. I’m in a mood though. I really should ask, but I don’t feel like it. I don’t want to kneel, I want to snuggle with Crusher on the couch, watching my stories, okay? Screw everyone. Papa reaches down to stroke my hair, and it’s nice, but then it leaves again and I’m back to boredom.

And yes I know. I’m meant to do this finding my own quiet space inside. I am the one resisting, but well, I am. And maybe, just maybe there’s a part of me that wants to _test_ Papa. Wants to see what he’ll do.

When I think he’s gone back to Sam, I start playing with Crusher again, breaking form, not kneeling properly at all. Some crazy _foolish_ part of me reasons that he’s too busy playing with Sam’s dick to notice me anyway, but that’s the foolish part, alphas _always_ pay mind to their charges. I’m up and over his knee, my way-too-easy-to-pull-down-pants pulled down along with my Alpha-Man underwear, my ass bared and under the assault of his hand.

Gabriel’s hands are wide and cover a lot of area in that way, even if they’re not mammoth like Sam’s. I can’t seem to get my ass out of the way of the spanks and they fucking _hurt_. At the same time, the spanking isn’t the intensity of like what I get from others and yet it is in my head. Okay, maybe I do have some kind of headspace going on. Just a bit. Gabriel just seems so _large_ to me. Still, I need to push just a bit more. Don’t ask why, I’m not sure I know the answer. I spit my soother on the floor. “I don’t want to kneel anymore Papa. I want to watch my shows with Crusher. We’re missing them!”

He keeps spanking my ass, while lecturing. “I don’t think so, baby sigma. Alpha said you need to practice, that comes before watching TV and other rewards. If you carry on like this, you won’t be watching at all.”

“That’s fucking bullshit.”

Sam’s eyes widen. He can see the front of me. My bare ass is sticking out toward the kitchen. Anyone else would be grabbing the wooden spoon, or something else terrible for talking like that while already being punished, but Gabriel stands me up instead. He pulls me in between his legs and I have to look him in the eyes, which always fucking gets me with him. I immediately regret everything staring into his deep eyes, which are serious as fuck right now. He is so not pleased with me. “That was disrespectful. I won’t tolerate it. This is what’s going to happen. You’re going into time out for ten minutes and then we’ll check and see if you’ve calmed down enough to accept your spanking properly. If you are, we’ll finish up, and finish your kneeling exercise, which starts over at sixty minutes. If you can do all of that for me, you may then watch your stories. If not, you can be spanked and put to bed. Your choice.”

I don’t like any of those choices, but it really is a good deal. I know Cas or Sam would never consider letting me watch my shows after behavior like that. Michael might, but still only _might_. Gabriel is softer with me. It’s the energy we have between us. Hell, I know Gabriel wouldn’t even let Sam act like that and still get to do stuff. “C-Can Crusher come with me to time-out?”

“If you ask with nice manners.”

“Please, Papa?”

Gabriel nods, and Sam hands him my soother he fished out from under the table where it landed. “Go on over to the corner. That one,” he says pulling up my pants. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

I do as he says and hear him go over to the sink and then return. “Here you go, sassy pants. All washed from falling on the floor.” We both know I spit it out. He pops the soother into my mouth. Then, he pulls down my clothes, exposing my bare bum to the kitchen for all to see. “Ten minutes,” he reminds me, landing a hard swat.

Ouch! I don’t have hold my hands on my head or behind my back, I get to squeeze Crusher. At first I’m appalled for having to stand here like this, but I do calm down and I do regret being such a little dick. I was testing him and well, I guess he passed…? He’s not going to take my nonsense. 

All I know is I’m not crossing him again and this punishment is nothing compared to what I’m used to. It’s the feeling of it though. Papa doesn’t need to say or do as much and it gets to a new and different place inside me. I am sorry by the time the ten minutes are up. “Do you have anything you’d like to say to me?” He pulls out my soother for me.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” I say sniffling. “I was being a brat.”

“First, thank you for the apology. Second, yes you were. You serve your alpha first and then if he permits it, you can do things like watch your shows. Right now it’s time for kneeling. I happen to think you were doing a very good job before you started to play with Crusher,” he says fondly.

“You do?”

“I do. C’mon let’s get your spanking done,” he says taking my hand and bringing me back to the kitchen table, passing off my soother to Sam to hold while I get spanked.

“Papa, I’m sorry. And I don’t want any more of that spanking.” I don’t. I didn’t like that spanking at all. It hit a different place inside, not a bad place, just one that made a not so hard spanking, _hard_. I don’t know.

“You’re getting a spanking all right, and then you’ll obey Papa when you need to.”

That’s exactly what happens. I go back over his knee and he spanks away. If I’m honest, it’s not even that _long_ of a spanking either, but I feel it and I take him seriously, and I’m not keen to repeat that. He pulls up my pants and I get to curl into him, on his lap afterward. He kisses my crown. “Oh, baby sigma. I’ve never met someone who’s as spankable as you are, yet hard for me to spank.”

“Hard for you to spank?” Sam says, shocked.

That is funny. He never has a hard time spanking anyone. He’s even had to spank Jack while he’s been here.

“Yeah. Don’t you doubt Papa will give you what you need, but it wasn’t so easy.”

Sam is baffled. He does not have the same problem.

“It was no picnic for me either,” I say. “I’ll be a good boy, Papa.” Not gonna lie though, I will one hundred percent be figuring out how to use that little tid-bit to my advantage. Sam will be appalled and it will be awesome. 

“Glad to hear it. One hour. Ask if you need help, understand?”

He takes the soother back from Sam and pops it in my mouth. I nod in response.

I’m put back on my knees and I do a better job asking for help. Things go a lot smoother this time around and when we’re done I get lots of praise from Gabriel. “C’mon, I think someone gets to watch his stories now,” he says to Sam.

Someone is me! I light up and get a bit shy, but I’m very comfortable snuggled up to Papa on the couch, sucking away at my soother, as Crusher and I catch up on our stories.

~**~

Then one day, Sam gets a phone call. “Cas is coming home tomorrow,” he says. “He’ll update us on everything when he gets here.”

There’s an excited buzz that fills us all. I get it now. I can’t wait for Cas to get home and for Sam to stop being a militant, fucking psychopath. “I’m not having another bath _or_ shower, Sam. You can forget it.” I’ve already had two.

“Get your little tookus upstairs now. You still smell too much like Gabriel.”

Me smelling like Gabriel has nothing to do with how much Cas likes Gabriel – which he does, very much – but Gabriel isn’t a mated member of the family and he’s another alpha, which is all Cas’s instincts will register. “How can I possibly?”

“Dean, if I have to waste my time bringing you up there and washing you myself, you’re going to get a hairbrush to your wet ass.”

Gabriel said goodbye to us this morning. Michael made his special pancakes and then he carted Sam off despite his protests to spend some private time with him. He had to make sure Sam was ready to be in charge of all of us, but also he just craves Sam and can’t get enough of him.

Michael appears at the sound of our bickering. “I’ll take him, Sam. I want to make him look pretty for Cas, anyway.”

“He needs to learn to bathe himself. Have you finished all your tasks?”

“Yes, sir. I’m done.”

“All right, you can take him. And where’s Jack got to? He was supposed to be down here. I think everyone in his house needs a good spanking.”

With Sam on the warpath, I’m glad when Michael drags me off. “When will you learn not to pester him? Especially on a Cas homecoming day?” Michael says swatting my ass, which, me being dragged off by Michael never lessens my chances of getting spanked, only increases them.

“You remember my gender is literally, brat, right Michael? It’s just in me,” I say full of charm that totally works on Michael. I lay the Dean Eyes on him.

“Behave yourself.”

When I’m ‘de-scented’ to Sam’s standards, all of us kneel by the door, with keys around our necks like usual. We hear the familiar crunch of Cas’s shoes in the gravel and our hearts collectively lift as we watch his silhouette walk across the windows. The door swings open and we all want to race to him, especially with the way his scent and presence fill the room.

And this is, despite how run down he is, because he is, but he’s still Cas and is somehow able to pull together some alpha energy for us, so we can do our ritual. “Sam, do you have something for me?” he begins.

We each give him our keys and tell him we recognize his authority and are honored to be under his wing. When we’re done with formalities, Cas breaks form. “C’mere everyone. I’ve missed you all so much.”

All of us catapult at the same time toward Cas, grabbing onto a piece if him to hug. He lets go a large waft of his scent and we’re all instantly soothed. “Let’s eat whatever nice thing Michael made for us and then I want a bath – Sam you’ll do that for me and we’ll debrief – Dean you’ll wait by the bed – I need my cock sucked like you wouldn’t believe – and Michael wear something soft to bed. I need some cuddles with my boy. We’re all going to bed early. That includes you Jack. For now, come with me angel, I want a full report on school.”

Sam jumps to take his jacket, and we all head into the kitchen.

Over dinner, Cas updates us. “I have good news and bad news. They need more data, we couldn’t get past that, but at least our data will be considered. Osric’s got a few studies in the works, but it’s going to be some time. For now, Sigma’s won’t be allowed out without an escort by at least a beta, which is not that much different than how we were operating before, but come Monday it won’t just be suggestion, it will be law. There will be something you have to wear when you go out, but it’s not a big deal and we’ll worry about it later.”

I don’t like any of that, but it’s better than what it was. At least Sam can still take me out when Cas isn’t around. I know Cas and Dr. Chau did everything they could for now.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he says pulling me into his lap.

“Don’t be, Alpha,” I say nuzzling into him. “It’s not your fault and really? I’m just glad to have you home. Don’t leave again for so long. Please?”

He smiles and pulls my head back onto his shoulder so he can kiss my lips. “I’m home now for a long while.”

~**~

It’s not long after Cas is home, Michael goes into the first heat he’s had since I’ve been with the family. It stresses me the fuck out. “Michael will be fine,” Sam assures me. He’s still pouring over his new green book. With all the new laws he’s got even more to sort out in there. That’s a mess I would never want to touch, but Sam seems to enjoy the puzzle of it all.

“But, it looked painful,” I say.

“It is painful, but Cas will take good care of him. Unfortunately, everything about bearing a child is painful.”

Sounds it. “Do you think Cas will let Michael have a baby?”

“I do. He’s been waiting for the right time to bless us with another child. I think now that you’re here, Cas will feel that pull. Cas is in the mood to expand our family. Not just yet, but someday soon.”

Suddenly, Cas stumbles into the room. He looks like he’s had too much to drink, but I know that’s not the case, he’s drunk on sex. Alpha-omega-heat sex, which can do that do an alpha and an omega for that matter. He’s naked, but for a white pair of boxers, and his hair is messier than usual. He’s got claw and bite marks all over him. Even though he’s smiling like a loon, which is so not Cas, he’s gruff, barking orders at Sam. “Food Sam, we need food. Why aren’t you on this already? I shouldn’t have to come tell you.”

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry,” he says jumping up.

Cas storms off leaving a trail of scent behind him that is just, _wow_ and my cock gets instantly hard, or it tries to anyway. Sam’s affected too, both of us frozen as we watch his thickly, muscled ass, walk away from us. Fuck is he hot.

Sam has to clear his throat and adjust his pants. “C’mon, let’s go make them food and then I’m going to need your mouth on my cock, little boy.”

We head down to the kitchen, where we prepare them a spread they can nibble at. “Hey Dad,” Jack says from the kitchen table where he’s sipping juice, having a snack and working on homework. “Hey Dean.”

“Oh good, there you are. We’re going to need you to bring food up to your father and Michael.”

It’s far too dangerous for one of us to bring it. Cas will recognize Jack as his son, but either Sam or me are _threats_ to Cas’s alpha brain if we get too close to Michael. We could lose a limb. If Jack wasn’t around, we’d just leave the food outside the door, but Jack doing it’s better.

“Sure, Dad. Why you so stressed out, Dean? You do know Michael’s enjoying himself, right?”

Right. He’s also an omega, with heats. “Theoretically I know that.” I just keep picturing Michael’s face when it started.

We were folding linen together in the living room, or well, Michael was folding linen while he made me play with my cock, the portion of it still exposed within the confines of the cock cage. “That’s it Dean, now squeeze your balls. Yeah, mmmmm, fuck you’re hot when you suffer like that.”

_In hindsight, Michael was hornier than usual, but it’s hard to tell with the perverts I live with. They’re always fucking horny. But Michael’s usually more tender and less sadist-y._

Cas appeared as if from nowhere. “Have something you’d like to tell me, Michael?”

“N-No. No, Cas. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Come here.”

“Cas, please. I… Oooooh,” Michael said when a waft of Cas’s scent hit him. When omegas go into heat, an alpha’s biochemistry responds as well, changing and enhancing their scent, which is designed to affect the omega all the more, perpetuating their heat. In turn, an omega’s scent continues to send off scent that tells the alpha he needs to be bred.

Suddenly, Cas was looking up to Cas distressed, rather than protesting Cas’s orders – another thing Michael doesn’t really do now that I think about it. “Dean, you need to move,” Cas said in a voice not to be reckoned with.

I knew it wasn’t the time to be a fucking brat, but I felt protective of Michael. I could smell the distress coming off him. I pulled up my beige, cotton pants, but was frozen there. Cas’s body language was restrained, like he was holding himself back. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I did get the memo I should let Cas handle Michael. I stepped back and Cas swooped in, gathering Michael up. “S-Sorry, Dean,” Michael said over Cas’s shoulder as Cas carried him to one of the bedrooms, bridal style. Yeah, him apologizing _to me_, for what I don’t know, with his face tensed in pain, tears starting to come; about broke me.

I ran to Sam and fucking cried for an hour, while he explained everything to me, detailing Cas and Michael specific stuff and convincing me Michael would be fine. And I am mostly convinced he will be, but I need some assurance along the way. Michael is special to me. They all are, but he’s my right hip.

_Also, I need to stop picturing his fucking face in that moment._

“Well he is, like a lot. Yeah there’s pain, but there’s _a lot_ of pleasure too.”

Without an official alpha, Cas has to get someone he trusts to help Jack through his heats. There are places for it too, but Cas prefers someone he knows will take good care of Jack in a more personal way. The places tend to be clinical, which is fine when you’ve got no other choice.

Younger omegas can get by on toys, and some scent if their father is an alpha parent, but as they get older, that’s not enough and they need an alpha’s knot.

“If you say so,” I tell him. Can’t help my need to protect though, it’s every bit as strong as my need to please.

Once we’ve made food for Jack to take up to Cas and Michael and I’ve sucked Sam’s cock thoroughly, Sam decides he needs to take me out. “C’mon. I’m allowed to take you out and you need to get away from here.”

“But Sam, then I have to…” I can’t even say it. I’m embarrassed about the whole thing and I haven’t decided yet if it’s the fun kind, or the not-so-fun kind. I do get hard sometimes, so I guess my answer is sometimes, but that doesn’t mean everything.

“This is your new normal, Dean. At least for now. Might as well get used to it, besides, no one can see it.”

Yeah, I guess.

“Go get it and a sweatshirt, I’ll grab the other stuff, and we’ll go for a burger.”

I get a hefty swat to my ass. “Ow!” Sam laughs. I do as he asks and return with what he needs.

“Pants off.”

Once my locked-up cock and ass are out for him to view, he can’t help himself, no one in this house can, he reaches out to grab my aching balls. I whine. “Mmmmm, fuck. These are hurt-y, aren’t they baby boy,” he says.

I scowl at him. “No shit.”

I get a reproving look for that. “Behave. You’ll get some relief soon.”

“Really?” I’m way too excited about that.

“Yep. Checked my book earlier. Also, you’ve been a fairly good boy and you know Cas rewards good boys, generously.”

I can’t help preening at both the praise _and_ the way he massages my balls. They ache, but touching them feels good.

“Have you peed?”

“Yeah, Sam. I peed.” I know how this works.

“Good boy.” He proceeds to screw in the piece that fits into the threaded, hollowed, sound in my penis that’s part of my custom, sigma, cock cage. “All right, bend over the counter.”

I do, already leaking with slick, since this whole process turns me the fuck on no matter how much I hate it. My body likes the control of it and the embarrassment I feel, even if my brain hates it. I’m too kinky for my own good. Sam inserts the plug that’s become known as my ‘going-out-plug’.

Next are the special underwear. They’re black leather – though Cas has already talked about ordering some in pink, because he’s a fucking sadist - and tight, and buckle on. Arguably, they could be cut off if need be, but that would take time.

The point of the whole set up, the sound-screw, butt plug and leather-lock-on underwear, is to reduce any sigma scent I might give off. Apparently, these are the places _the most_ scent comes from and it’s been made law that when a sigma goes out, _chaperoned_ by either an alpha, or beta, they must wear these things. It’s all in the name of reducing frenzies that have _allegedly_ been happening.

Dr. Chau isn’t sure most of them aren't more than misunderstandings, not to mention, nothing is being done to hinder alphas, who were part of that equation. But so goes the battle.

Meanwhile, I’m thankful a full leather suit wasn’t made a thing, because it could have been when you consider there are scent glands in other places. But clothing is thought to minimize our scent enough in other places for it not to be a worry.

We, sigmas, still need to be careful about releasing scent in the air, which isn’t always preventable, but it’s a non-realistic, childish notion to think anything can be prevented, or eradicated one hundred percent, so the special set-up was enough for now, plus the rules and regulations.

I still don’t think the whole thing makes a lot of sense, but nothing I can do about it and my family has found fun new ways to sexually torture me, because that’s how they roll. Sam was pretty nice this time. Cas likes someone to stroke me for ‘X’ amount of time, depending on his mood, getting me all horny, only to have to be locked away to go out. He loves the control of it as much as my body does and like he reminds me, scent is not a requirement for horny.

He also says we might as well make it part of my training, that it’s good for conditioning me to be played with longer and longer, while enjoying it, before I suffer for Cas, which is his favorite thing.

_Fucking Cas._

When I’m all dressed, Sam dangles the keys to the Impala and I smile. Poor Baby doesn’t get to go out often either. Cas still lets me work on her though, so there’s that. Sam slides into the driver’s seat, with me in the passenger.

We get burgers and bring some home for everyone – Michael and Cas will be hungry again in no time – and yeah, it was good to get out. I feel more relaxed about the whole thing after food.

Michael’s heat lasts for five days this time and when he and Cas emerge, all my previous worry over him dissipates. He looks like he’s floating on a cloud. Yeah he’s bruised and marked to hell, but his eyes are bright and he’s smiling like he won the lottery, which he did, in the form of a Cas, sex-lottery. He’s clean, which means he must have had a shower, and he’s dressed in usual attire, jeans and a t-shirt. “Michael?”

“Hey Dean. You okay? Cas sent me down here ahead of him for you. He said you’ve been worried?”

Cas could tell? It was hard to know what he picked up on, with him deep into a breeding headspace. Even though he and Michael weren’t breeding (Michael’s using a contraceptive), that part of Cas doesn’t know the difference and responds accordingly. “I was, but I can see you’re okay. I can smell how content you are,” I say, realizing it as I say it.

“I am. I won’t lie, heats are painful, but there’s also _a lot_ of pleasure.”

“That’s what Jack said.”

“Yep. So no need to worry about me, okay?”

“I’ll try my best. I’m sure it will get easier, the more I see you like this.”

Cas stalks into the kitchen. There’s something _more_ about him, like the heat he went through with Michael increased his alpha powers. “How’s the little lord? Am I in for a telling off?”

“As if I would, Cas. I don’t feel like a spanking first thing in the morning,” I say, offended.

“Don’t you? Pity. I do so love to give them. Come.”

I will never, not want Cas to demand for me to come to him like that, in his gravelly voice. I run to him and he wraps me in his arms. And dammit if I’m now wishing I had provoked him into spanking me, just to make him happy. “I missed you, _Makana._ Were you well-behaved?”

“What’s well-behaved?”

“Sam’s going to tell me how many times he disciplined you and I’m going to enjoy spanking you myself whether you tell me, or not.”

In other words, if I don’t tell him, expect more punishment. “Sam had to spank me a few times. But Alpha, I did do my best to behave.” I really fucking did. I really want that orgasm.

“What’s he trying to tell you?” Sam says as he strolls into the kitchen, his green book under his arm.

“That he’s been a good boy.” Cas runs a hand through my hair and I keep squeezing him. I’ll share with Sam, but I want him for a minute. Cas knows. He lets go some scent for me.

Sam grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter, smirking in my direction. “Someone missed Alpha. Did you still want to debrief, Master, or should I come back later?”

“We’ll do it shortly. I’d better deal with this one. Where’s Jack?”

“At Edmund’s. I said he could stay the night last night. He’ll be home later for dinner.”

Sam consulted his book over and over on that one. He was sure, but I detect a small amount of unsure. Sam’s book only deals in knowns, and Cas can throw curve balls now and then. Cas nods. “That’s fine.” Sam’s whole body relaxes. “I want some time with you as well.”

Sam smiles, serenely. “Yes, Master.”

“Come with me little sigma,” he says, but instead of tugging me to walk with him, he boosts me up, so I can wrap my legs around him. Cas is a few inches taller than I am, and he’s a lot fucking stronger with all his alpha strength.

That’s got to be one of my favorite things about Cas, that he can lift me and manhandle me so easily. He takes me to the bedroom, our shared one. I didn’t even share a bedroom with my brother growing up and now I share a room with three grown men. I did wonder at how that would work and I’m still not sure I could explain how it does, but it _does._

I call Michael the finder of stuff, when one of us yells out to the room randomly for something, he seems to know where, even when said item is not where it’s supposed to live. “My red t-shirt, has anyone seen my red t-shirt?” Sam shouted one morning after a really intense session with all of us sponsored by Cas.

“You took it off by the closet,” I told him.

“Well it’s not by the closet,” Sam said, getting irritated even though he was the one who lost it in the first place.

“Get a new shirt,” Cas demanded in a voice that said he was about to start spanking people for interrupting his slumber. I was trapped under his arm, he wasn’t letting me go anywhere, anytime soon.

Cas’s eyes were closed, so he couldn’t see Sam’s face, but I could and held back laughter when his eyes turned into slits. For whatever reason, he needed _that_ shirt. Suddenly, the red shirt came flying out the ensuite bathroom, via Michael who was brushing his teeth in there. Sam caught it. “What the…?’ How’d it get in there?”

“Don’t know, but tell Dean Crusher is in here too for when he looks for him. He’s on the windowsill and we all know what a horror he’ll be when he doesn’t find him on the dresser.”

“Hey!” I yelled too loud, disrupting Cas.

I got a heavy swat to my bare ass. “Ow.”

The other thing I wondered about was storage, but that wasn’t a problem either with how large the walk-in closet is. I have my own section, which has mostly crème pants, and robes, but I do have some clothes now for certain times and outings Cas had Sam buy for me and Michael pick out. I’ve got some nice cozy sweatshirts I’m allowed to throw on sometimes when I’m cold, or when we go outside. There’s also a drawer with decorative jewelry, also for when we go out. Apparently to show all I’m a prized member of the family, with being the house sex toy and all, showing me how grateful they are and catering to my praise kink.

Last, I thought about bed space. It’s a big bed, but we are four grown men. Cas and Sam alone take up a lot of room with their sheer size. Michael and I are smaller, but we’re not exactly _small_. That’s worked out interestingly too. Sleeping takes different forms. Sometimes, it’s a smaller one with a bigger one. Me cuddled in with Cas or Sam, and Michael with whoever I’m not. Other times, Michael and I have wedged ourselves between Cas and Sam, entwined like two octopi, which is not Sam and Cas’s favorite, but they put up with us because we’re damn adorable snuggled together. Not to mention, the most dominant of us can’t resist the most submissive of us all cozied up.

There is even the Cas and Sam combo, strewn together like a couple of lions, their thick feet stacked, Cas’s strong hand at Sam’s back and Sam clinging to his chest, while Michael and I mold together as one person on the other side of the bed. We can never seem to get close enough to each other.

On some nights, we’re a dirty pile of laundry, literally and figuratively. I’m not sure that Cas ever gets tired from sex, but the rest of us do and with the things he puts us through, there are nights we collapse where we are and fall asleep. Cas lets us even if I’m passed out at the end of the bed, hugging Michael’s foot and Sam is diagonal – somehow – with his head in Cas’s lap, face cementing with alpha come – ew! – and Cas buried underneath all of us. We’re usually gross in the morning, and it’s one of the situations where Michael becomes as militant as Sam, demanding for me and Sam to get in the shower, carefully coaxing Cas, because you do _not_ tell Cas what to do ever, unless you want to forgo sitting for the next two days. But Cas knows how anxious Michael gets about cleaning the sheets on nights like those, so he will often pander to his little one and Michael's coaxing is enough. Cas really does have a soft spot for Michael.

There are also extra bedrooms around the house and Cas-permitting, sometimes a night on your own, or with just _one_ bedmate, is a much-needed thing. Though sometimes, it’s a much-needed time out and you can get sent off to bed on your own if you’re being truly dickish. Yes it’s happened to me, but believe it or not Michael too. He can get really pouty and a bedtime-time-out seems to be a quick attitude adjustment for him. I miss Michael on those nights, and I’ve been spanked more than once for trying to sneak out to cuddle with him.

“Can’t I just bring him Crusher?”

“He doesn’t need Crusher. He needs to have time to himself,” Cas has said without having to pause to pull down my pants, flip me over his knee and spank away. But then he does let me sit in his lap _with_ Crusher and console my worry over Michael. Being sigma’s hard in that way sometimes, I worry about people even when I don’t need too. Cas is good about knowing how to handle me when I’m like that. Everyone in my family is.

Now, Cas brings me to our room and snaps his fingers, which I know means to kneel for him. I go to my knees and hope I look half as graceful as Sam or Michael. I’ve been practicing, but it’s not as easy as you might think.

My head is bowed and I clasp my hands behind my back until the clips on my cuffs click together. I let all ten toes of my feet spread, and press the toe pads down (Sam taught me that). I let my back arch just enough in my low spine for my torso to sit flush over my hips, arched similarly, but opposing, making a neutral spine S-shape.

“Beautiful Dean.” He fingers my sensitive nipples. “I can’t wait to pierce these, that’s next on the agenda. I’ll have so much fun with them.” I am sure he will. “Now, tell me what you needed discipline for.” His voice gets hard. Cas is serious about things like behaving yourself. He likes strict control of his _household._

“Just sassiness, Alpha.” I peak an eye up at him, even though I’m not supposed to. Cas is not as lenient with me as he is with Michael, but he is victim to my charm at times.

I see him rustling around in a drawer, a drawer I know contains several spanking implements. No Cas doesn’t care if I’ve already been spanked, or disciplined. He is the ultimate disciplinarian in this house and if he thinks you need more discipline, he’ll met it out again. It’s best to not get in trouble, but let’s face it, I’m going to and Cas fucking loves spanking my ass. I look back down when he’s walking over.

“Stand up, my bratty one.” I note that Cas looks like a modern-day version of the Witcher with his broad chest. I wonder what he’d say to me asking him to grow out his hair? “

I do and he won’t let me see what he’s got, holding it behind his back. He _so_ knows I was looking. I bite my lip. I want to ask him what he’s got, but I stand, _without_ asking, doing my best to adhere to the rules. Cas pulls out a chair we keep in here, which no, you’re not allowed to hang clothing off of Dean Winchester, Michael would say. And Sam for that matter. Cas gets annoyed when it’s not ready for him to use. Also that, the Winchester. I’m _technically_ Novak now, but I still get called Winchester, mostly when I’m in trouble.

Cas sits on the chair and he pulls me between his legs and then my pants come down swiftly. Then it’s over his lap I go. “Sam did a good job here,” he says inspecting Sam’s handiwork, which I can still feel. “This is going to hurt.”

Yeah, I could have told him that. Cas taps the wooden paddle on my ass. I am well-seasoned at this point, and my ass is already bruised, so Cas can start in how he wants to. Cas loves pain and lives for these moments. Sadists have kinks too – yeah I’m saying that even though I’m on the receiving end right now. It’s true though. Besides, there’s something to giving over to Cas in a moment like this, when I’m already well-spanked. It’s challenging in its own way.

It’s also a badge of pride to wear marks you know you took well. It’s not fun getting them, but after I hold my chest a little higher, knowing how well I submitted for my alpha. “Always with the wood, Alpha.”

“It makes you squirm so nicely. One would think you’d remember not to just hand over reasons to me by now.”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes, sir.”

_Whack!_ I tense, but then let go. He whacks my tender ass with his bite-y paddle several more times. “Tell me, do you regret your sassiness now?”

“Ow! Yes. Yes, sir. I’m all learned up.”

“No you’re not.”

Ooooh! Cas works my ass over good. I do squirm and I do kick. I also beg. “Please, Alpha. I’m sorry.”

Being spanked with a wooden implement of any kind is heavy. _Thud_ is not quite right word, it’s more of a heavy _snap,_ the heaviness of the snap varying with weight of the implement. A wood spoon has a lighter snap that _stings_ whereas a thick round paddle gets heavier and heavier still with one of those _fucking_, god-awful frat-type paddles. Whatever evil bastard invented that one needs to be tarred and feathered.

Cas is using a thick, round paddle, with varying strengths of smacks. When I cry out, he sucks in a breath, enjoying. Yeah, he’s turned on, I’m _not_, I suffer and hurt_for him_, while learning a lesson at the same time: Behave yourself when I’m not there, or there will be consequences.

Sometimes I cry and sometimes I don’t. Today it’s in between. I’m not crying hard, but there are tears. I missed Cas and Michael. I needed them and acted out like a child would. It’s unacceptable no matter the reason, I know that, and being taken care of like this makes me feel whole, even if it’s not fucking nice during.

My ass is burning inferno when he finally stops. He pulls me up and into his lap, my tears streaming silently down my face, my ass hurts to sit on his lap; Cas knows and enjoys that too. “You’re forgiven, sassy boy and you took that well. I love how responsive you are. How do you feel?” he says, wiping at my tears.

_Sniffle._ “Good, Cas. Real good, sir.” I do. That was a painful workout and now I feel I can fly, my heart released and free.

Cas pulls me in by the back of my neck for a kiss. “All right, I’m very pleased Dean. I think it’s time for a special orgasm for you. _Not_ today,” he underlines. I’m not surprised, I know that much by now – no rewards with discipline. “But tomorrow.”

“Really? Thank you, Alpha. May I please you, sir?”

“After that spanking, fuck. Yeah. I’m going to need your talented mouth, _Makana_.”

I smirk and get down on my knees, graceful as I can with my hands still clipped behind my back, as he opens his pants for me. How many days of sex did he just have with Michael and he’s that hard already? Fuck. It makes me proud to have such an alpha though. I put everything into my ‘work’, and feel grateful I can please him so as he throws his head back, moaning because of the pleasure I bring him.


End file.
